


The Colors in You

by Phandiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dragon AU, Injured Phil, Light Angst, Submission, cause i'm a sucker for, i know its different but please give it a chance, kinda sorta a little bit of, protector dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandiction/pseuds/Phandiction
Summary: Dan is a dragon with scales as black as a moonless night. Part of the Dark's, he’s not supposed to get along with the colorful Chrome dragons from the other side of the island. But after seeing a Chrome for the first time in person, he’s transfixed by the rainbow of colored scales and against his better judgement rescues the dragon from a group of Dark’s seeking to kill it. Now responsible for hiding and protecting the Chrome dragon named Phil until he’s recovered enough to return to his home, Dan questions the laws that's kept the two species from each other for centuries, especially when he starts to notice a tinge of color appearing on his scales…





	1. Falling Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic is kind of different but please give it a chance! It was a lot of fun to write. Also, this is the first time I have written in 1st person for years so please excuse any errors or awkward transitions. Let me know what you think of course. Except for the underlings of omegaverse in this fic, this world is completely my own, made up of my own weird imagination. The first eleven chapters are in Dan's POV and everything after in Phil's POV.

The darkness enfolded me. A comforting blanket of gloom and somber energy. The cold rock beneath me kept my body at the perfect temperature, chilling my black glinting scales while the flesh beneath radiated the warmth absorbed from the sun the day before. I kept my lids closed, breathing deeply as if asleep. Slow grumbling breathes passing between my sharp teeth.

But I was far from asleep. I was _listening_. I was _hunting_. My ear twitched at the sound of a fox screaming somewhere in the distant forest, beckoning desperately for its prey. I didn’t have to call my prey. My prey came to me. Eventually. Tonight was like most. It just required some patience, stillness, and most importantly, self-control. Interestingly enough, despite the fact that self-control was necessary for a dragon’s survival, the trait did not come easily to my kind. It was usually learned the hard way. But after not eating for a few days because you were too eager to pounce on the first shuffle of sound behind a bush, well let’s just say that it usually didn’t take long to develop restraint.

A growl of excitement almost slipped by me as the herd of deer I had been following with my ears drew closer. My eyes blinked open. I could see an antler bobbing from in between a section of trees. They were near enough now I could hear the grass being gently crushed beneath their delicate hooves, chewed between their teeth. Crickets chirped the song of early morning all around us. This would be my last chance to catch my meal. The light of dawn would be arriving soon and then there would be no way for me to sneak around. I would have to retreat back into my cold, moist, cave, escaping the heat and brightness. But I would be ravenous and desperate. Never a good combination for a dragon.

A large buck ventured toward me, oblivious to its stalker. My muscles tensed, urging me to just strike. _Not yet…not yet…_ I told myself, sinking my talons into the earth below as if it would hold me there until the time was right.

Suddenly a sound pierced the night air. A desperate, painful scream of terror. My head shot up, looking in the direction the sound came from. My head jerked back to the buck who, seeing me, sounded an alarm. In the blink of an eye the herd bolted back towards the forest. I bared my teeth angrily, surging forward and barely missing one of the fleeing animals. But it was too late. The trees were too dense for my large armored body to maneuver through. I was not going to be eating tonight.

I clawed at the earth in frustration. Abruptly I halted my tantrum, freezing when another agonized screech split through the air. My flesh prickled at the sound. It was another dragon. Following the sound were fiercer sounding howls. More than one dragon then. And one of them was in pain. Multiple sets of wings thrashed in the distant sky above me. They were close by then.

I wondered what was happening but wisdom told me to here where it was safe. I lived in a very secluded area. I hadn’t seen a dragon venture into this area for years. After all, if there really was a fight between a group of Dark’s, I wanted to be no part of it. However, curiosity got the better of me and I stretched out my wings, flapping them softly to rise slowly into the air. I rotated my ears as I ascended, being as quiet as possible in hopes I could simply catch a glimpse of the action. From the corner of my eye a blur of shadows hurdled by. I looked up but the figures were blocked by the thick layer of clouds. The shrieks of pain and howls of laughter and aggression continued. I followed the sound, flying low. If anything happened I could simply drop into the trees.

Just then a body fell from high above me just a few hundred yards away. I gasped, stopping my forward momentum and hovering as I watched the dragon descend in horror. My first thought was that it was going to hit the ground, hard. It probably wouldn’t survive. That thought only lasted for a moment though. What I was seeing was not like any other dragon I had ever seen. It was not a Dark…It was _Chrome_.

Unlike the Dark’s, whose scales were always black, always ink like and soulless, a Chrome dragon came from the other side of the island. They were full of colors. Any and all colors. Yellow, blue, pink, red, green. There was no limit to their variations. They were enemies of the Dark. The Chromes were rarely seen on this side of the island. Their docile nature made them anti-confrontational. Their bodies were not built for combat. Their scales were softer and their wings were like a dragon flies. My black scales were hard and tough as steal, my wings leathery and thick. My horns could pierce and my teeth were designed for snapping bone. A Chrome had no chance against one of my kind.

Of course, all of my Chrome knowledge came from others of my species. I had never seen one in person, not until now. And I couldn’t help but be transfixed by the iridescent colors of the Chrome as it fell from the sky, scales glittering in the moon light. Several dark figures dove after the falling body, hollering in triumph. The Chrome screeched it terror, desperately trying to flap its fragile wings. Even from here I could see the reason for its fall. There was a tear in one of its wings. I shuttered at how it must have felt for the creature when the injury happened. _In just a few moments in won’t matter though,_ I thought. The dragon was going to land with great force. He wouldn’t survive.

I continued to hover, stiffening when the dragon disappeared below a line of trees and hit the ground with a loud echoing thud, bringing its cries of pain to a stop immediately. Dust billowed from the area. The group of three Dark’s lingered above the cloud of dust until it settled, then dropped down.

I felt a strange twinge of sadness come over me for the Chrome. The fear that must have come over the dragon when he saw the three Dark’s coming toward him. He must have known that his life was over in that minute and yet he obviously put up a fight. What had it been doing on this side of the island anyway? And at night? It had been suicide. Dark’s only ever hunted at night.

Feeling starved and disheartened I turned to return to my cave. The sun was going to be up soon.

Commotion suddenly came from the direction of the four dragons. I whirled around. I bolted toward the outcry of the Chrome. _It’s alive?! How is it possibly still alive?!_ But if I didn’t get there soon it wouldn’t be. I flew swiftly to the area, the flapping of wings and desperate cries for help becoming louder. I looked down, watching as the Chrome struggled desperately against the three Dark’s. The black dragons encircled the injured creature, snapping at it, shoving it to the ground. They were torturing the helpless thing. One of the Dark’s pounced after another knocked the Chrome down. It landed on its back, sinking its claws into its back. It bent its neck, gripping one of the colored scales in its teeth. I gasped in horror as he realized what the Dark was going to do. He was going to rip the scale from the dragon…alive.

My heart clenched at the thought. I had to do something. The three Dark’s were only slightly smaller than me, maybe a century younger, but I had the element of surprise. Tucking in my wings I dove toward the cluster, shrieking furiously as I collided with the black scaled dragon atop the Chrome. The momentum threw us into the trees. Before the other even knew what had happened I opened my wings, raising myself enough to aim my claws at the dragon’s neck. The other looked up at me in surprise as my talons encircled the smaller creatures throat. I didn’t squeeze. I simply held him there, barring my teeth. “Leave! Leave now!” I yelled, saliva spraying from my mouth.

“Okay! Okay!” The Dark surrendered, scrambling to get away and lifting off the second I released him. I spun around, facing the other two dragons who seemed more willing to stand their ground. They hissed at me, standing over their prey defensively.

“Leave him alone.” I bellowed.

The dragons smirked, looking at each other before spreading their wings. “Look, we’ll give you a couple scales. It’s no big deal. This one’s got plenty to go around.” One of them offered.

“I don’t want one of his scales. I want you to go. He didn’t do anything to you.” I edged closer, flapping my wings just enough to hover above the ground.

“The very fact that he’s stupid enough to be on our side of the island at night gives us reason to kill him! Chromes have no business here. I can’t believe I’m having to explain this to another Dark.” The dragon said bitterly.

I glanced down at the iridescent Chrome beneath them. He lay there soundless and heaving. A dark spot on the dragons back drew my attention. A missing scale. My eyes shot back up to the two Dark’s, growling when I saw glittering blue square in one of their clenched talons.

“You bastard! You’re a heartless waste of life! You’re supposed to kill him before you take their scales. Do you have any idea how much pain he’s in right now?” I yelled.

“Why do you care so much about this dragon? Where’s your pack anyway? Or are you a loner? Yeah, you’re most definitely a longer. Probably haven’t seen another Dark in years.” The dragon laughed mockingly. “You’re more useless than dragon fly here. At least _he_ can provide us with a few pretty scales. You bring nothing but dishonor to our kind. We mine as well kill you too.” The two dragons barred their teeth, preparing for a fight.

I took advantage of the seconds before they pounced. Rising upward I beat my immense wings in rapid, powerful strokes, quickly creating a gust of air. Aimed at the two unexpected dragons the surge blasted them backward. Without the preparation to keep their balance they fell to the ground, struggling to get back up. I dove talons first, digging one foot into each enemy’s shoulder. They shrieked at the discomfort and leaped. I quickly lost grip. I fell backward, nearly missing the motionless body of the Chrome behind me. I focused immediately on getting back to my feet. One of the Dark’s stood above me, starring down with a malicious grin. As he aimed his teeth for my neck but smaller dragon’s neck was beneath mine. Diving forward I locked my jaw on the sensitive spot behind the horns and used it to pull myself up. As I held down the dragon, I could see in the corner of my vision see the other one watching, eyes full of terror as he expected to see his friend’s neck snap right in front of him.

I growled, giving the dragon beneath me one final shove before releasing my grip and backing away, spreading my wings protectively before the Chrome and showing my teeth threateningly. The dragon slowly got to his feet, shaking his head and reaching up with a clawed foot. He looked at the blood that covered the pads of his feet and glared at me. He crouched low in an unwilling show of surrender, backing away slowly toward his friend.

“I hope I never see your face again Chrome lover.” The creature grunted, opening his wings to take flight.

“Same goes to you.” I retorted. I watched as they lifted into the darkness, not looking away until they had become seamless shadows against the black sky.

Folding my wings, I straightened. The quietness of the night returning to my ears. Only now I could also hear the labored breathing of the Chrome. I turned and got on all fours, craning my neck to look at the sad creature below. Only now was I able to truly see the magnificent animal. In all my life the only time I’d ever seen such an expanse of color was in the rainbow after a storm. The body beneath me surpassed even that, for the hues sparkled and danced like the top layer of freshly fallen snow. The scales were cloudy, as if steam were billowing beneath them and the hues shown through. The dragon’s tail gleamed a florescent purple. From there it melted seamlessly into a turquoise and then yellow and green. The colors interchanged all the way up to its neck where it’s jaw and muzzle shimmered the same color as the sunset over an ocean. The underbelly was paler, a soft tannish, pink. Even still the horns and wings were of a hue I had never seen on any animal. _Gold_. They reminded me of the fall leaves both in color and texture as they were so thin and delicate that if the sun was shining I could probably see straight through to the other side.

I took in a sharp breath when I saw the tear in the beautiful outstretched wing and blood glistening over the brilliant plates. The thick fluid seemed to be coming from everywhere, even the white torn-up underbelly, but especially from the spot in which I had seen one of the Dark’s rip out a scale. I bent down, looking at the wound closer. I snorted in disgust. Nothing was more painful than having a scale torn from your flesh. It’s probably what made the Chrome go unconscious.

I padded over to the dragon’s head, nudging its cheek gently with my muzzle. Its eyes fluttered briefly but remained shut. There was no possible way I could get the Chrome back to my cave. What if the group of juvenile Dark’s returned? What if they brought more dragons with them? The Chrome was basically a beacon out here in the open. Anyone flying above would see his glinting scales. I had to hide him somehow. I looked at my surroundings. All around us was the forest. I knew to the left through the trees was my cave but it was still a good couple of miles from here. The forest was at least decent cover. Now just to get there…

Anything I did would probably only the injure the dragon more but I was out of options. Luckily, we only had to stay hidden for a couple more hours. The sun would be up and all Dark’s would return to the underground city to stay cool and hidden.

I walked to the dragon’s vibrant purple tail and took the end gently between my teeth. “Sorry I have to do this but it’s the only way. I hope you can forgive me later.” Foot by foot I drug the body back towards the cover of trees. His breathing quickened but he never opened his eyes. Finally, we made it to the forest. I set down his tail and set to finding branches that would cover his glowing scales, thus hiding him from any early morning flyers.

I looked down at my finished project, making sure everything was covered. Suddenly I frowned. What had I just done…? If those juveniles went back to the city and told their story, my actions could have just killed the Chrome as well as myself. I just rescued my enemy for God’s sake. What was wrong with me? If this dragon happened to survive…what would I do? I hadn’t been thinking. Of course, I’d only been thinking of saving the pour things life but now that it was done…I mine as well have just killed myself. It would faster than the death I’d experience after other Dark’s heard of what I’d done. _it’s not as if I’m welcome there anyway._ I thought to myself.


	2. Consequences

I slept long into the morning, only waking when the heat became too much. I stretched my long neck, listening to the sound of birds and small forest squirrels chirping about. I spread out my wings, letting the slight breeze rustle under them and cool me. I had to get back to my cave though. I needed the damp air, and soon.

                I stood, looking at the pile of thicket branches and froze. The mass lay motionless, unmoved. Had the Chrome dragon survived the night? My heart faltered at the possibility. I edged toward the mound, taking a mouthful of growth and throwing it aside until the body lay uncovered. I bent low, sniffing over the frame and looking for signs of life. He wasn’t breathing hard but was that because his heart had stopped completely?

                When I sniffed at his jaw an eye lid slid open, revealing blue and yellow irises. At first the dragon stared back at me lazily. Suddenly though it’s pupils dilated. It exhaled a long torrent of smoke from its nostrils. I backed away quickly. Legs kicking it tried to get to its feet in a hurry.

                “Wait! Wait!” I called out desperately. “You’re hurt really bad and I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to move just yet.” But it was no use. The Chrome struggled to its feet. Shaking himself he attempted to unfold his wings. Immediately he cried out in pain.

                I took a step forward. “See? You can’t fly. Please, just stop moving or you’re going to hurt yourself. My name is Dan I-”

                The dragon took one good look at me and shrieked. A loud, piercing sound that would have the entire forest in a frenzy. He did it again and I took another step forward.

                “ _Please_ stop. I’m begging you.” I pleaded. The dragon screamed again. “Look, the only thing you’re doing is telling the entire island ‘hey! Look here! An injured lonely Chrome just waiting to be plucked alive’!” My words were apparently not that comforting as the dragon again attempted to fly, crashing only a few feet away into a nearby tree. “Alright, that’s it. I tried to be nice but this is endangering my life as much as yours.” I flew to him, landing in front of the dragon and grabbed its muzzle in my jaws, holding his shut and therefore silencing the shrieks.

                For several moments the Chrome struggled against me but it didn’t take long for the energy to drain from his wounded body. Dropping to the ground he laid his head on the dirt and closed his eyes as if preparing for death. Slowly I opened my mouth and backed a few feet away. I watched the terrified dragon before me in curiosity and pity. He was so scared.

                “Hey…it’s okay. I promise I’m not going to hurt you. Last night, I saw when you were attacked and saved you.” When there was no response I continued. “If I was going to kill you I could have done it a long time ago. You’ve been unconscious all day. My name is Dan. What’s yours?” No response. He hadn’t even opened his eyes. His body trembled slightly though so I knew he was awake. “I know I’m a Dark and you’re probably terrified of me but I promise I’m not going to hurt you. I’ve been a loner for years now. I’m not part of a group.”

                Finally, the dragon opened his eyes. He gazed up at me and I couldn’t help but hold my breath. Eyes have always just been eyes to me. I never noticed them, or paid them any attention. But this dragon…his eyes were as iridescent as his scales.

                The Chrome lifted his head, staring at me defiantly. “They know I’m here. My family, my friends, they’ll know something is wrong.”

                I sighed, laying down in the dirt. He tensed, watching my every move. “Even if they did, I could probably kill ten of them before they ever scratched me with a talon.”

                The dragon’s eyes widened.

                “Thankfully, like I said, I’m not here to hurt you.” A wave of warmth shot through my spine. I looked up at the sky, at the sun baking down on us and then returned my attention to the Chrome. “I really hate to do this but I need to get back to my cave, and soon. I can’t be out in the heat and soon it’s going to be the hottest part of the day. The shade isn’t going to be enough. So can you please tell me your name and let me help you get back there with me?”

                “Why should I go with you?” He narrowed his eyes.

                “Because you can’t fly and if you stay here you’re going to starve or die of thirst, or worst and most probable case, you’ll still be here by night fall and those pretty scales of yours will call every Dark on the island to your location.”

                The dragon looked down at his own body as if seeing himself for the first time. He sighed and looked back up at me. “My name is Phil.”

                I smiled. “Great. Now I’m going to help you up okay?” I walked to his side, preparing to lift him.

                “No I’m fine!” He said hurriedly, flinching away.

I paused, watching while he slowly, agonizingly, got to his feet. Phil, as the dragon called himself, held his injured wing outstretched. “Can you fold it? The forest gets pretty dense and I wouldn’t want you to risk bumping it against something.” I suggest.

Tentatively he collapsed the wing, still looking as though it was uncomfortable. “Okay, show me the way. But stay ahead of me.” He warned.

“Right. Like I said, if I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead. But for your sake I’ll stay ahead.”

We walked sluggishly through the trees. Phil limped, though he tried to hide his pain. I wasn’t walking slow for his sake. The hot sun was sapping me of all my strength. We were in the shade now but I must have absorbed more than I thought when I was asleep. Between that and the fact that it had been two full days since my last meal, my brain felt fuzzy.

“Hey, what’s up with you?” Phil asked form behind.

“What do you mean?” I asked breathlessly.

“You look…sick.”

I smiled at his obvious concern despite it be aimed towards his enemy. “Just a little warm is all. Unlike you Chrome’s, we weren’t designed for the daylight.” I glanced behind me at Phil. He had his head cocked curiously.

“Oh, right.”

“We’re almost there. We’ll pass a river along the way where we can get a drink.”

We reached the water not long after. I took advantage of it, rolling in the frigid creek and setting my underbelly in it while Phil drank his fill. He laid along the edge of it watching me after that. He didn’t look afraid anymore. Maybe wary, but not as though he were going to try escaping again.

“Does…that make you feel better?” He asked hesitantly after I shook the water from my face.

“ _Much_ better. We’re only about half a mile from my cave. Think you can make it?”

Phil nodded. “The sun energizes me, I feel much better than I did this morning.”

Maybe this dragon would survive after all. I couldn’t decide if that was a good or bad thing yet. “Great, good to hear. Let’s get going then.”

 

My tired body slumped in relief when we finally reached the clearing I had become so familiar with these last few years. Along the far side was a rock face where my cave was located. I trudged toward it, Phil behind me.

                “We’re here.” I said more to myself than anything while slumping against the chilled rock wall. I laid down, resting my chin on the surface. Already my body temperature was dropping. I closed my eyes, listening as Phil padded cautiously into my home. I opened my eyes briefly to watch. He kept his head ducked and it looked as though he were searching the crevices of the den for lurking predators.

                “I’m the only dragon here, don’t worry.”

                The line of green and turquoise scales on his spine prickled warningly at my voice.

                “I don’t understand…” He turned around to face the cave opening as I was and lay on the opposite wall. “Why are here you here alone? I’ve never seen a lone Dark.”

                I sighed sleepily as I felt myself drifting off. My answer came back in a mumble. “Anytime we’re going after Chrome’s or big prey we’ll go in a group but under most circumstances Dark’s hunt and live alone. I just happen to be more…isolated than the others.”

                “Why?” He asked.

                I didn’t reply. Too tired and underfed to care.

                “You’re not going to fall asleep, are you? What am I supposed to do?”

                “Last night I missed a meal, fought off three dragons, drug your mostly dead ass into the forest, and spent the entire day in the sun. Besides the fact that I usually spend this time of day sleeping, I’m exhausted. I’m just going to sleep for a little…” I fell asleep before I could finish the sentence. 

 

“Dan…Dan?”

                A voice called to me, forcing me out of my deep slumber. I growled in response. It felt as though I had just barely gone to sleep. Why was the Chrome bothering me?

                Peeling my eyes open I answered him. “Yeah? What is it?” Phil sighed in relief.

                “Um, I was just curious…what there is to eat around here because I’m starving. And bored. I’m really bored.”

                “You’re…bored.”

                “Y-yeah. And this cave is kind of creepy. Are you sure there’s nothing back there?” Phil said warily, curling his tail around his body. I gasped when I saw the arrow shaped tip of his tail, lifting my head.

                “When did that happen?” I nodded toward his tail which had turned a cloudy white color. “It wasn’t that color before.”

                Phil sounded surprised. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

                “No you’re not. You’re sick.” White scales were never a good thing, on any species of dragon.

                “I’m not sick. I feel fine.”

                “Let me see that spot your scale was removed.” I insisted. Getting to my feet I waited for him stand. He stared up at me, reluctant. Unwillingly he got to his and angled his back toward me. There was just enough light from the falling sun for me to get a look at the wound.

                “It doesn’t even hurt.” Phil persisted.

                The spot looked cleaner than the last time I had seen it. Phil must have washed it off in the creek. A thin layer of dried blood still covered the raw indent though. It looked horrifically painful. I reached up, tapping a talon lightly on the surrounding scales. Phil winced, pulling back.

                “Doesn’t hurt huh?”

                “Well…a little but how could it not?”

                “Mhm.” I huffed. “It still doesn’t look good. You have to tell me if it gets any worse. I’ll check it again in the morning.”

                “And even if it does get worse, what could you do about it?” Phil jerked his head towards me.

                “I, well I could go into the city and get some medicine.”

                The dragon looked at me skeptically. “How close is the Dark’s city exactly from here?”

                I gave a small laugh. “Don’t worry. We’re still a good day’s flight from there.”

                “Oh, okay.” He perked up again. “Wait...you would really go into the city just to get medicine for me?”

                “Well, yeah. I didn’t waste my time saving your life just to see you die.”

                “Right.” Phil said, looking a little confused.

                “Look, I’m not completely sure why I saved you either. Any other dragon would have left you for dead or joined in the killing so they could gather a few shiny Chrome scales. Its what I was raised thinking and maybe I should have.” I shrugged.

                “Then, why didn’t you?” The Chrome pushed.

                “I don’t know…” What I didn’t want to tell him I couldn’t find it in my heart to let such dazzling magnificence be destroyed. Chromes were thought to be nearly extinct because of the Dark’s hunting them. I had never seen one in person. No one had ever told me how…brilliant they looked. All I’d ever heard about was their weakness. The inability to defend themselves. But, it was one thing to save another dragon, it was a whole other thing to actually admire a Chrome. They were weaker than us, defenseless and fearful of everything. I didn’t want to think about this too much. Quite honestly, I couldn’t. I needed to focus on other things, like surviving the next day.

                “You said you were hungry, right?”

                “Yeah,” the dragon said hesitantly.

                “Well, then, I’m going hunting.” I started toward the cave exit.

                “You’re going hunting _now_?” Phil trailed behind me.

                “Yup.”

                “At night when you can’t see anything?”

                I paused to give him a curious glance. “You mean when no one can see _me_.”

                The dragon cocked its head. “I’ll go with you!”

                I stopped, blocking his way out of the cave. “Uh, no. First off, you can’t do anything with those injuries. You’d get in the way. Second, the point of me hunting at night is so that I can sneak up on things. Everything could see you coming from several miles away. Just…stay here. And don’t go anywhere, or do anything.”

                “I’ve been here all day. I’m bored out of my mind.”

                “You need rest anyway. Go sleep. I’ll be back before morning, hopefully sooner.”

                I abruptly opened my wings. Dust billowed around and I left Phil behind, rising to the sky.


	3. Chemistry

After three failed attempts at catching food I wanted to dive off a cliff. Before rescuing the Chrome, I knew that tonight I needed to find double the meal. Now though, with him unable to leave the clearing I needed to find food enough food for both of us. And every prey on this island seemed to know it. At this point I would be happy with a rabbit.

                Right on cue my stomach growled angrily. I _needed_ to find food, now. Any kind of food. I had one other option. It wasn’t my most favorite form of hunting but I never came up empty handed when I had to resort to it. Fishing. The thing about fishing is it was a lot of work for very little of anything. It also involved swallowing a lot of salt water which was never fun.

                Groaning I climbed the sky and headed toward the open sea.

 

Several hours later and my belly was full of fish and salt water. I’d digest the fish far too soon and be thirsty the rest of the day but at least I’d live another day. I managed to catch a large enough fish that Phil too would be satisfied, at least for a time. As I carried it back to my cave I’m tempted to just swallow it. I could already feel my stomach begging for more. But based on the last couple of nights, who knew when we’d eat again. And the Chrome needed food in order to recover and return to its home.

                I hadn’t thought about it yet but Phil would have to return home as soon as possible. What if he’s attacked again? What if he can’t make the journey? What would he tell his group when he returned? Surely they think he’s dead. One things for sure, they didn’t think he was hiding in a Dark’s cave. Would they even believe his story? They’d probably think he’d gone insane.  

                I coasted above my clearing. Looking down I saw Phil’s long pastel purple tail flicking absently just outside of the cave entrance. I landed silently behind him but he somehow knew I’d arrived and spun around. He saw the fish in my teeth and his ears twitched in excitement.

                “Is that for me?” He asked, stepping forward questioningly.

                I dropped it at his feet and enfolded my wings. “Fresh from the ocean. Just be glad you’re not the one that had to drink several gallons of salt water to get it.”

                The Chrome’s eyes softened and his ears dropped guiltily. “I’m incredibly appreciative. Thank you.” He said genuinely, ducking his head submissively. My tail flicked in curious amazement. I’d rarely had another dragon submit to me. It was quite a compliment. I nudged the fish toward him. He took it gratefully, biting it half and swallowing it whole.

                “I know fish isn’t the best tasting meal, or the most filling. Hopefully I can catch something bigger tonight.”

                “How long has it been since you ate exactly?” Phil asked.

                “Before the fish this morning? Three days. Usually it isn’t that hard to get something around here, but lately I just haven’t had much luck.”

                Phil’s eyes widened. “You must be exhausted. As soon as I can I’ll start hunting too.”

                I shook my head. “Honestly, its fine. Things will turn around soon.”

                “This is why we hunt in groups though. It’s much easier.”

                “Chromes hunt in groups?”

                “Yeah! Sometimes even fifteen of us.”

                “How can you guys sneak up on prey with fifteen dragons?” I asked bewildered.

                “Simple, we don’t sneak.” Phil laughed. “On our side of the island there are not forests. We live on an open plain on the edge of a cliff. Sometimes we run a herd off the ledge, or we fish. We have several smaller islands just a little ways off that we go to too. There’s lots of vegetation we can eat even.”

                _Vegetation?_ I thought, baffled. Chromes are stranger to me now that I’d met one than before I knew only what I had been told.

                “That’s…interesting.”

                “You don’t know much about us do you?” Phil tilted his head, inquisitive lime eyes looking up at me.

                “I guess not. It never really mattered before.”

                “Maybe I don’t know much about you either.”

                “Maybe.”

                “You sleep during the day?” Phil asked.

                “For a lot of it, yes. And you’re awake during most of it.”

                Phil laughed. “We’re awake during all of it! We _love_ the sun, the warmth on our scales. It’s refreshing.”

                I shivered at just thought of having to be active under the sun.

                “Do you have to go to bed now?” He said, sounding disappointed.

                “No. I don’t usually fall asleep until noon or so, when it really heats up.” This dragon had so many questions.

                “What do you do until then?” Phil’s eyes widened, as if expecting an answer that would end his boredom.

                “Uh…I don’t know. Go to the river or ocean I guess. Or I just lay here and watch.” I had never thought much about what I did with my day. I was alone, so it didn’t matter. No one judged me or cared what I was doing so I just did what I wanted.

                Phil rolled his eyes. “I want to do anything but lay here. _Please_. Take me into the forest. I’ve never been there.” He looked over into the trees, intrigued it seemed. “I’d be happy going to the ocean too. Maybe we can catch more fish.”

                I was getting the impression this friendly dragon thought nothing of becoming buddy-buddy to a rogue Dark. How could he possibly be thinking any of this was a good idea? I couldn’t allow myself to think as freely as him. Our lives were at stake already. But the Chrome was so eager, I hated the idea of just putting a wall up between the first cordial dragon I had met in a long time. Let’s face it, I’ve been out here by myself for a long time. The isolation had never bothered me, heck that’s why I was here, but suddenly it felt off to imagine that just twenty-four hours ago I hadn’t given it a second thought. I hated to admit it, even to myself, but the idea of going down to the ocean and racing through the cold water with another of my kind sounded thrilling and fun. _He isn’t of your kind Dan! He’s a Chrome, are you crazy?!_ I argued with myself.

                “Look, Phil, I don’t know how to say this…”

                Phil’s ears drooped. He pawed dejectedly at the grass, his white talons scraping the surface of the earth. “I know what you’re going to say. I’ve thought about it too. You’re a Dark, and I’m a Chrome. I’m supposed to be cowering while you rip out my throat. But the thing is, we’re not.” He looked desperately back up at me. “I don’t know why you saved me, and haven’t killed me yet. You don’t seem to know why yourself but here we are and I’m going to try to get back home as soon as possible but until then I’m stuck here. Whether you or I like it or not.”

                I returned the dragon’s eye contact, watching the different expressions filter through his face.

                “I understand.” I said finally. “But I think that after you leave it would best we never speak about any of this.” Phil’s neck stiffened. “Dark’s aren’t exactly known for their forgiving demeanor.” I scoffed. “In fact, I predict those juveniles have already told their story to half the city and there’s a group heading over here to execute us both. We could be dead by morning.”

                A hopeless look came over Phil’s face. He looked like a terrified yearling in a full grown body.

                “But hey, I think going down to the ocean is a great idea.” I tried to make myself sound cheerful. Phil looked back at me, still looking sad. “There’s one problem.” I nodded to his torn wing.

                He spread the wing, starring at the tear as a breeze ruffled through its thin membrane. “We could walk.” He suggested.

                “Not with the way you were limping yesterday. I still think you need rest. But, if you _really_ want to do something then I can take you to the top of this hill here to overlook the view.” I looked at the cliff edge above my cave. “There’s a way around the ledge and the view is incredible.”

                The dragon raised his head and flickered his ears. “Yes, please.”

                I smiled at his enthusiasm. “Come on then. And tell me when you need to rest.”

 

Phil discovered that he was weaker than he originally thought. Every few yards the dragon stopped, dropping his head to catch his breath. Halfway up the hill and Phil laid on the ground, resting his head on the grass.

                “Phil…are you okay?” I asked worryingly. “We should head back.” I walked back over to him.

                “No! I want to get to the top.” He insisted, using his muzzle to help lift his body once again.

                “God you’re stubborn. At least let me help.” I sidled up beside him and wrapped my tail around his underbelly, supporting at least some of his weight against me. At first, he resisted, insisting he could stand on his own.

                “Okay, that actually helps a lot.” He laughed.

                “Yeah, but when we get to the top I’m just going to throw you over the edge to the clearing. It’ll be faster.”

                He laughed apprehensively, giving me a sideways glance.

                I shot him an eye roll. “I’m kidding.”

                “Oh right, I know that.”

                He didn’t sound convinced. As I helped him up the hill, our distinctly contrasting bodies pressed together, I couldn’t help but be amazed by the difference between our two species. The colors were obvious distinct enough but there was also the texture of our scales. Mine were sharp and unshifting, held closely together, where as his looked almost…soft. Obviously, they were not pliable in any sense of the word. They were still an armor. But he looked as though he were made of glass, and the plates shifted while he walked, moving with his body rather than making him stiff like myself. I followed his spine down to his tail with my eyes, heart fluttering uneasily when I saw that the whiteness had overcome several more scales.

                “Phil…your tail.”

                He arched his neck and flicked it in the air to look. He frowned but shook his head. “You worry too much. Give my body a chance to heal. Everything will be fine.”

                “I still think this was a stupid idea.” I mumbled.

                “Look! The top is right there.” Phil pointed at the open space beyond the cliff edge at the top of the hill with his tail.

                We could hear the ocean waves lapping violently against the cliff walls below. Phil pulled away from me and walked as quickly as his limp would allow him. He reached the top before me and sat on his haunches. His wings lay relaxed beside him, tips settled on the grass. I chose to stay back for a minute, watching the dragon. He gazed serenely out at the rough waters, tilting his head occasionally, slowly swiping his tail back and forth, and ears attentive.

                “Are you coming or what?” Phil grinned at me and then back out at the sea.

                I stalked up beside him and sat.

                “I’m glad I came here. It really is a beautiful view. You can see everything from here.” He peered down to the left where you could see grass and forest for miles. “What’s over there?”

                “Well, if you follow the ridge long enough you’ll run into the Dark city.”

                “Really?” He looked worried, his face falling.

                “Yup. If you hadn’t been attacked where you were you just might have ended up near there.”

                He looked at me, horrified.  

                “Where were you heading that night anyway? Were you lost? I can’t imagine you just _forget_ that Dark’s lived over here and hunted at night.” I laughed.

                Phil shrugged. “I wanted to see for myself. I’ve grown up hearing of Dark’s, and I’ve seen Chromes return from journeys where they were attacked but I had never seen one for myself. I had a hard time imagining that any creature, let alone a dragon, could be that way towards its own kind.”

                “You definitely had that wrong.” I said despondently. “I hate that you had to learn it the hard way though.”

                “Me too. Actually, I’ve flown over to this area a few times. But every other time it was during the day. I didn’t realize how little the Dark’s came out during the day. I started thinking that maybe you guys had left the island entirely.” He admitted.

“Yeah…not really. Hey, how’s your wound? I haven’t looked at it today.” I stood, moving to his other side to check the missing scale before he had time to reject. I took in a sharp intake of breath the second I saw it. Phil retreated from me several feet, ducking his head as if embarrassed. The wound was swollen and pale. It had to be infected. I glared up at the Chrome. “I told you to tell me if it got worse!”

                Phil returned the glower, arching his back and coiling his tail. “It’ll get better! What was I supposed to do?! There’s no way I’m letting you just fly a day’s trip away to grab me some medicine. You’re not even supposed to like me.” The dragons defense fell and he released his tension. “I can’t ask anything more of you.”

                “And I can’t watch you die. Ultimately, it’s my decision. I’ll give that one more day. If it doesn’t get better by tomorrow night, then I’m going.”

                “Fine.” Phil agreed unwillingly.

                He couldn’t possibly have expected me to just let something like this go. Does he really think the wound will get better or did he just accept that it would be the cause of his death? I didn’t understand. I sighed, returning my gaze to the ocean. Phil soon joined me, though his face didn’t hold the same enthrallment as before. He appeared to be thinking of other things now.

                “Look, I’m sorry I snapped at you. We’re both in…confusing situations that neither of our species have likely experienced. It’s tough to know what you should do, how you should act.”

                “You don’t need to apologize. I was wondering something.” He opened his mouth to continue and then stopped, snapping it shut.

                “What is it?” I asked curiously.

                He looked over at me, eyes showing a flicker of fear. “You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to. And to be honest I’m not quite sure I want to know and yet I just have to ask. How many Chromes have you killed?”

                I was taken aback by the question, appalled that he could think I had killed any, understanding of why he likely thought I had, and amazement that despite his worry of the possibility, he had still decided to trust me.

                “None.”

                He looked at me in astonishment. “None?”

                “You want to know the truth?” I laughed harshly. “Before you, I had never seen a Chrome before in my life.”

                “You’re kidding.”

                I laughed. “In fact, few Chromes have been spotted in the last couple hundred years. Some Dark’s had even started believing your kind was extinct.”

                “It’s no wonder why our knowledge of each other is so limited. It’s vanishing with the misconception that the other species is disappearing.” Phil said in realization. “But one day they’re going to run into each other. One day there will be a war.” He said sadly. “And we will lose.”

                “Why would you think that?”

                “All you have to do is look at us.” He gestured toward me, tapping one of my scales with his pearly talon. He nudged at my leg, indicating I should do the same. Hesitantly I reached out, gently scraping a claw down several of the hued plates. “Do you feel that? Do you feel the difference?” A burst of fire suddenly shot from the dragon’s mouth, dancing and steaming over my back. I jumped back in surprise. The flame stopped almost as quickly as it had started. “How about that? Did you feel that? I didn’t think so. And this?” He extended his wings. The ripped one stopped half way. I fanned out my own wing, holding it against his near translucent one. He shook his head in disbelief. “You’re a moving, thinking fortress, a war machine. We don’t have a chance.”

                I stared at the delicateness of him. An unfamiliar wave of appraisal coursed through me. I wasn’t supposed to find this fragileness appealing. I was meant to see it and only think of its weakness, of its uselessness. And yet I thought of none of things when I looked at Phil. I broke my hypnotization to respond.

                “That’s not a fair comparison. You were attacked by _three_ Dark’s.”

                “Three juveniles. That’s what you called them.” Phil grumbled.

                “Three on one in any situation isn’t fair. We’re also a lot heavier than you. A Chrome can outfly any Dark, injured or not.”

                “ _If_ they can still fly after coming face to face with one of you.” Phil vigorously flapped his healthy wing.

                “Let’s not talk about this. It’s not as if we’re fighting in the war yet. There may never even be a war.”

                “Dan, what you said earlier, about the Dark’s coming to kill you. Would they really do that to their own kind?” Phil asked in disbelief.

                I snorted. “Without a second thought.”

                “That’s horrible…”

                “I’m not exactly a respectable example of my own species.” I grunted.

                “What do you mean?” Phil said, genuinely perplexed.

                I wasn’t sure I wanted to discuss this with him, with anyone really. I shook my head, turning around to head back down the hill.

                “Dan, Dan wait!” Phil limped quickly up beside me, gazing at me pleadingly. “Please, I want to know why you think that.”

                I kept walking, looking straight ahead. “I don’t just think that, I know. If I hadn’t left the city, left my home early, I would have been kicked out or killed eventually.”

                “But why? Did you do something wrong? Break a law?”

                “No, no, nothing like that. More of an unspoken rule, I guess.”

                Phil continued watching my face, waiting for me to continue. I choked out a laugh. “You’re not going to give up, are you?” He smiled and shook his head. I couldn’t help but grin in return.

                “First of all, tough and gruff isn’t how I am. My body may have been designed to battle but my heart cowers at the thought. I can’t stand seeing anything in pain.” I averted my eyes at the memory of Phil lying motionless and near death on the forest floor.

                “That’s why you saved me.” Phil said gleefully. I could practically feel him glowing beside me with his happiness.

                “It was definitely a contributor. But more than that, I grew up watching the dragons around me fight and push each other around for _fun_. Being thrown in the air and across a field wasn’t exactly my definition of fun. As you can imagine I was quite the outcast.”

                “Being mild of nature when your expected to eradicate isn’t exactly an admirable quality?” Phil offered.

                “Yeah, not really.”

                “I can see why you left.”

                I let out an exasperated breath. “Oh, that’s not all.” Phil perked at this. “The nail in my coffin was when the other Dark’s started noticing my tendency to be drawn to…other male dragons of my species.” I looked sideways at the ground, my head bowed in humiliation. I had never admitted this openly to another dragon. It simply wasn’t something you did unless you had a suicide wish. It wasn’t supposed to happen at all in fact. When Phil didn’t respond, I glanced up at him. He blinked down at me. There wasn’t a hint of judgment in his tawny speckled gaze. Had he possibly not heard me? I looked at him expectantly.

                “So? That’s all?” He said when I too remained silent. 

                “Phil, I’m an abomination. A disgrace. I’m an impossibility.” I said incredulously.

                Phil slowly shook his head, a look of confusion plastered on his face. “I don’t understand…They would want you dead because you have preference for a male mate?”

                My eyes widened. “Yes! Yes of course they would! What planet do you live on?! Dark’s have no reason for useless things. _I’m_ useless to them. I would never find a mate, not one I’d be willing to spend my life with that is, I’d never have children. I’m good for nothing, worthless, and therefore impractical to keep around.”

                “Dan, our species appear to very different in this sense.” Phil said calmly. My shoulders dropped, the frustration melting from my muscles at his words.

                “All Chromes can lay eggs. There’s no need for only male and female mates.”

                I stared blankly at him. I had to be misunderstanding. “You’re all female?”

                Phil laughed. “No! We’re male and female but gender doesn’t matter because no matter who you are you can all have children, we can all bond.” Seeing my still expressionless face Phil bumped into my shoulder playfully. “See? You’re not an abomination, you were just born in the wrong species.”

                “It appears so…” I mumbled. “But then how do you choose your mate?”

                “Our chemistry chooses for us. At some point in our lives we find someone we…connect with, someone that makes us happy. As our bond intensifies our chemistry changes. Usually our hearts know who are mate is before our chemistry does but in some cases, it’s a surprise. That rarely happens though.”

                “So then what happens when your chemistry changes?” It still made no sense to me. How could this be? It wasn’t nature’s way.

                “Our scales get a new color!” Phil said excitedly. A shiver ran through the dragon as if he were experiencing the change in that moment. “The color of our mate’s soul appears on our scales. And it can’t be of a color we already have. If a dragon has yellow and red scale’s, then their mate won’t have a yellow or red soul.”

                “That’s incredible.” I said quietly.

                “It’s _beautiful_. I’ve seen someone’s chemistry change right before my eyes once.”

                “Well…we aren’t nearly as beautiful when we choose our mate. We’re matched based on blood line. Usually the strong are put with the strong to make more powerful dragons. When an egg hatches a dragon that for some reason has an ailment or weakness, the hatchling will be paired with an opposite to try and immediately improve the next generation. Or, if the hatchling is simply too weak its destroyed.”

                Phil’s face dropped. “That’s horrible. It wasn’t the hatchlings fault it was born that way. None of those things are based off love. Does your kind even have that emotion?”

                “Y-yes.” I stammered. “Love between pairs develop over time but it doesn’t start that way.”

                “It wasn’t meant to be that way. I don’t care what history says.” Phil shook his head. “My grandfather used to tell me a story. I always just thought it was a nice story but now I wonder if he was telling the truth. He used to say that thousands of years ago Dark’s and Chrome’s lived together in peace. In fact, in most cases Dark’s and Chrome’s paired together rather than with their own species. He said it created a perfect balance between the two.”

                “That’s impossible. I’ve never heard such a thing.” I insisted, unable to even imagine a world where Dark’s paired with Chrome’s.

                “Like I said, I’ve never believed it either…”

                A rush of warmth suddenly spread through my veins. I looked up at the brightening sky. The sun was going to baking down on us within the hour. Phil followed my gaze, peering up at the blue scape.

                “Do you need to get back to the cave?”

                I nodded. “Yeah, soon. Come on, I’ll help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this chapter moved too fast but try as i might i couldn't change the feel. Hope you're enjoying the story so far.


	4. White Scales

We both slept the afternoon away. Phil, it seems, had drained every ounce of his returned energy. While I kept chilled in the cave he sprawled out in the clearing to soak up the suns fiery rays.

                When I awoke sometime around dusk the Chrome was still dozing. It would be cold soon though, he shouldn’t be out there. Not that the cave was any warmer but at least he’d be protected. I padded over to him, nudging at his neck. “Phil, Phil, you need to wake up.”

                The dragon stirred, stretching his limbs before his lids fluttered open. He looked up at the darkening sky perplexed. “It’s already dark? How long have I been here?” He asked groggily.

                “A long time. You should probably head back to the cave. It’ll be hunting hour soon and you need to be under cover.”

Arching his back in one final stretch he sauntered over to the cavern.

“At least you can keep sleeping.” I grin.

                “True. Are you going out hunting now?” Phil inquired.

                “Yup. Hopefully I’ll bring back some real meat too.” I watched as Phil laid down, curling into himself. I thought I saw a brief shutter pass along his spine. “Do you get cold at night?”

                “Yeah, sometimes. I usually sleep with a group so we stay warm.”

                “I’m sorry.” I say, trying to think of something I can give him to provide warmth.

                “No worries. I just wake up every couple hour’s and do this.” He opened his jaws and allowed a strong flame to erupt over his body for several seconds. “See? All good.” He tucked his muzzle under his tail and closed his eyes.

                “See you soon.” I promised, looking back at Phil one last time.

 

My throat rumbled with an exhilarated growl of triumph. Only a couple hours of flying and I had spotted a large herd of unsuspecting deer. Usually patience is what paid off but this time, it was my pure savagery and desperation for hunger. Before me lay four carcasses. I couldn’t believe my luck. By the time the herd knew I was there, two necks had been snapped and I was diving for the third. The fourth happened by chance when the herd abandoned a sick yearling.

                I grabbed the lifeless bodies and one by one draped them over my back.

                I flew at sea level all the way home. I feared I would run into other hunting Dark’s if I took the short cut to my cavern. I rarely saw other dragons in my area but after the attack on Phil I wanted to be more cautious. I kept my propulsion to a minimum, moving enough to be swift but silently. If a Dark saw my catch I’d certainly be charged.

                I reached my den and hid the deer deep in the cave where if anyone happened to smell it they’d have to go through me first.

                I set my feet down softly, even keeping my talons raised so that they didn’t click on the rock floor. I lifted my tail, keeping it from dragging behind me. Phil didn’t stir at my arrival. I lay down on the wall opposite of the Chrome, watching with worry when a cold shiver ran through him. His muscles contracted, he pulled into himself tighter and huffed. And yet here I was, my scales warm to the touch and the flesh underneath toasty.

                If the Chromes huddled together to keep warm, then I wondered how warm Phil would be if he could feel the heat radiating off my black scales. I got to my feet and padded quietly behind the dragon. Carefully I laid there, pulling myself flush against his back and draping my tail over his back. Phil slouched against me, his body fitting perfectly along my larger frame. I rested my head and neck over his shoulder and opened my jaw. A pool of heat churned in my chest and I lit a small fire that crawled up my throat and sparked over the Chrome’s form. After several long seconds I stopped flame. The dragon against me vibrated with a subdued purr of contentment. I smiled, closing my eyes and quickly falling asleep.

 

A gust of cold spilled across my belly, awakening my brain. My eyes flickered open in time to see Phil walking out of the cave. After extending my limbs I stood and trudged after him. He sat just outside the entrance, looking toward the expanse of the ocean longingly. He felt me approach and arched his neck back.

                “Oh, I woke you up. I tried to be quiet. Sorry.”

                I sat down beside him. “No, it’s fine. I got more sleep than usual anyway.” I gave a little laugh. Then remembered the deer I had caught. “Speaking of which, guess what? I killed four deer last night. We’ll have a feast for breakfast.”

                Phil’s ears flicked. “Really? That’s fantastic.”

                “I hid it in the back of the cave. I’ll be back.” I went to retrieve the meal but Phil stopped me.

                “Wait, Dan.”

                “Yeah?”

                The dragon looked to the ground shyly. “Thank you for last night. I didn’t get cold once.”

                I smiled. “Glad to hear it. Anytime.”

 

I had half a deer down before I realized that Phil hadn’t even started on his yet. I gulped down a bite and tilted my head at him. He stared down at the dead animal with a look of distain and disgust.

                “What’s wrong? Eat!”

                He looked at me unsurely.

                “Don’t tell me you’re a vegetarian.” I laughed.

                “No, of course not.” Phil spat.

                “Then what’s wrong?” I pushed.

                “I just uh…prefer my meat _cooked._ ”

                I stared at him incredulously. “You’re kidding, right? Please tell me you’re kidding.”

                “No, I’m pretty serious.”

                Rolling my eyes, I sparked a flame and threw a boiling fireball at the deer. Phil leaped back with a shriek. The deer skin half melted and the meat burned and crisped. “Ta-da!” I returned to my breakfast.

                “That better, but still disgusting. I also prefer not being stared at by the food I’m about to digest.”

                I paused mid-bite while Phil sliced the deer’s head off with a talon and chucking it far over the ledge into the sea.

                “Happy now?” I said, mouth full of raw flesh.

                “Yes.” He said proudly and took the first bite. “Just because _you’re_ a loner doesn’t mean you have to live like a savage too.”

                “Excuse me?” I smirked. “Were you raised by the king and queen or something?” When he didn’t answer, my smile fell. “You weren’t raised by the king and queen, right?”

                Phil laughed obnoxiously. “God no.”

                “Darn.” I faked disappointment. “And here I was thinking I could keep you hostage for ransom.”

                Phil narrowed his eyes at me. “Believe it or not I am much like you where I’m from.”

                “In what way are you possibly like me?” I asked, amused.

                “I’m an outcast. Different from everyone else.”

                “How? Your strange but not _that_ strange.” I grinned.

                “I’m being serious! I’m not expected to ever find a mate.” Phil said. There was the slightest bit of melancholy in his tone and I stopped eating.

                “Really?”

                “Yeah…It’s not a big deal though.” Phil endeavored to sound more cheerful. “I’d be okay alone I think. I’m unlike most Chromes. I have more colors than anyone else in my entire city. Chromes are only meant to be born with three or four. I haven’t met a dragon yet without one of my colors. No one looks down at me though. Not like they do you, so it’s not that bad. My friends and family are supportive and everyone tells me that one day I’ll fine my mate, that it’ll be someone really special.” Phil smiles at this, but the hopeful look quickly diminishes. “I can see the doubt in their eyes though. They pity me.”

                “That’s…sad.” Phil is such a carefree, happy spirit. It hurt to think that someone so beautiful was going to spend his life alone. “I guess being pretty comes with a cost huh?”

                Phil cocked his head and looked at me. “You…think I’m pretty?” He beamed an amused smile and shook his body in flattery, making his loose scales rattle together.

                I ducked my head bashfully, avoiding his eyes, realizing what I’d just said. “Yes, I think you’re pretty. So?”

                “Nothing, I’m just quite flattered.” He said proudly. “I didn’t think it was possible to appear beautiful to a Dark.”

                I didn’t respond, not sure where this conversation would go and not knowing if I wanted it to go anywhere. I busied myself with the second deer.

 

After eating we made a slow decent down to the river for a drink and wash. Thankfully the trek was mostly flat and as long as we kept at a slow pace Phil was able to hold himself upright.

                Phil was more willing than last time to have me look at his scale wound. The breath left my lungs like a punch to the gut when I saw it. It was getting worse. Far worse and fast. Especially when I noticed the white on Phil’s tail climbing higher.

                “Phil…” I said disheartened. “It’s really bad. I need to get to the city.”

                Phil was silent for several moments, his head hanging low. “If you really think it’s necessary and you’re truly willing to go…”  

                “Of course I’m willing to go. I haven’t been there in, well, a long time, but the trip will be quick enough.”

                “How quick?” Phil asked nervously.

                “A night’s fly there and back. If I leave tonight I could be back the following morning.” It occurred to me that that would be two nights of Phil alone in a cave, cold, hungry, and vulnerable. Could he survive that? Would it be better for me to stay here and continue caring for it myself? But when I looked down at Phil’s tail, half of its scales chalky and translucent, I knew I had to leave. And it had to be tonight. “I’m leaving tonight.” I said with conviction. “Before I leave I’ll put some food in the back of the cave. Try and make it last two nights.”

                “W-what? You’re really going to go? Just like that?” Phil looked at me fearfully.

                “No one will find you. No one’s ever seen my cave. I’ve never even brought someone there. Just stay hidden when it starts getting dark. That’s the most important thing.”

                The Chrome’s body sagged. “Alright.”

 

We were quiet the rest of the day. It was as if Phil was grieving. At first I thought it was because if I didn’t come back for some reason he’d likely die. He wouldn’t be able to hunt and he’d be on constant alert for predators. If it got any colder than it had been at night, he might not even survive till morning.

                As Phil lay snoozing in the clearing, I worked on dragging branches covered in leaves and pine needles into the cave. I created a bedding of sorts so Phil could rest on it instead of the hard ground. Then I set some aside that he could use to cover himself at night. I hoped it would be enough. _Just two nights,_ I kept telling myself. Why was I worried anyway? What had gotten into me? Phil had only been here three nights and already I felt this responsibility towards him, a need to care and protect him. It was crazy and unnatural in more than one way.

                I tried ignoring my pestering thoughts and got back to work. I approached Phil who was resting with his eyes closed, swaying his tail lazily.

                “Phil?” I called softly in case he was asleep. He opened his eyes but didn’t raise his head. “I’m going to see if I can by any chance do some hunting.”

                “Right now? But it’s the hottest part of the day.”

                “I know but what if I can’t catch anything tonight before I have to leave? I want to at least try.”

                Phil looked at me, uncertain. “Just be careful.”

                I smiled. A warmth spiked at my skin. “I will.”

 

I did manage to catch a couple of boars before I felt my body overheating and was forced to return to the cave. I hid them in the den and spent the rest of the afternoon until dusk sleeping. It was going to be a long couple of days.

                I awoke as the sun was creeping down from the sky. Phil was lying beside me, scales inches from mine. He was looking down at me with nervous eyes. “You have to go now, don’t you?”

                I peered up at the dim sky. “It would be best.” I skimmed my eyes down to his whitening tail, hoping the wound had somehow magically healed while we slept. But it was just as white as before, if not worse. “How do you feel?”

                “I don’t feel that bad. Mostly just sluggish. You don’t have to worry. I’ll be fine.”

                I gave a slight nod. He looked exhausted.

                “Dan…” Phil said, looking suddenly even more troubled than a minute ago. He gazed at the ground, his legs curled in front of him. “What if…what if you decide not to come back?” He whispered so softly I almost couldn’t hear him.

                I nudged encouragingly at his muzzle. Finally, he forced his head up to meet my eyes. “Phil that’s not going to happen. I have no connection with these dragons. I haven’t seen them in years and I have no reason to want to return. Even if you weren’t here.”

                “But isn’t your family there? What if they convince you to stay?” Phil shook his head fervently. “I shouldn’t be saying these things. If you didn’t return I would understand. I really would.”

                “I’m going to though. This group has wronged me almost as much as they’ve wronged you. I want nothing to do with them, now or ever. My family…well, I’m not going to go out of my way to see them. Let’s just say that. I will be back two days from now with medicine. Not even two days. Just two mornings. I promise.”

                Phil sighed heavily, smoke billowing from his nostrils. “Alright.”

                “I’m going to go hunting for a little while to see if I can catch something else for you to eat tomorrow. But at least the boars will keep you alive. I’ll hide anything I catch in the back of the cave like before. I’ll try not to wake you when I do.” I stood. Phil stood with me. In an instant, he craned his neck and stretched toward me, rubbing his forehead and cheeks on the underside of my chin. At first I stiffened, not used to such affection. But when he wrapped his neck around mine I couldn’t help but return the gesture, smiling when Phil’s body pulsed with a gentle purr.

                We pulled away from each other and I looked at him one last time before leaving the cave and spreading my wings, lifting towards to the sky.

 

I returned to the cave only an hour later, carrying a small deer. It wasn’t a lot but it would be enough to sustain Phil through the next two nights. I padded softly past him and set the body down. On my way back out I stopped beside him. He lay curled up as usual. Though now he rested on the cushioned pine needles. He hadn’t covered himself with the other branches though. Careful to avoid the brush I allowing the heat to pool in my lungs before aiming a shower of flames down over his body. At least he’d be warm tonight.


	5. Dark City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit I had a really difficult time writing this chapter and most of the next. The reason i love writing phanfiction is cause of the dynamic between Dan and Phil, not Dan and his made up family. But i also felt it was necessary in this story for Dan and Phil to be separated for a time, even if it was short. So bare with me on this!

I followed the islands cliffs and shoreline the entire way. As I flew, I dove down to the water to catch some fish. I hadn’t eaten anything I’d caught the previous day. It needed to be there for Phil and it would be easy to find things as I went.

                Most of the time I flew high. A Dark’s only predator was another Dark. It usually didn’t end well if a group of Dark’s noticed a lone dragon, especially if he smelled like the wild and not of other dragons.

                Since Phil had arrived my attention had been solely focused on him. Even my thoughts had been geared to him at all times. Now that I was floating above the clouds, silence enveloping me, I had a chance to think of other things. Usually time and my own thoughts were all I had. But now it felt strange to just be alone with myself. Even the night’s muteness felt strange. I closed my eyes and took it in. The way I felt in complete solitude before I met Phil felt entirely different now. I used to relish in it, thrive off silence and loneliness. Now, with the cold chill seeping through my scales, I just felt…empty. Like there was something missing. Even the brisk air, which was usually so refreshing, was no comparison to the warmth I experienced wrapped around Phil’s polished scales. I had to fight this intense urge to just turn around and bolt back to him. My mind knew that this journey was necessary but my heart didn’t want to return to the nothingness I felt when I was alone. Maybe it hadn’t been as serene as I thought. It had been such a long time…Time went even slower when it was spent alone. It mine as well have been an entire different life that I was around a dragon last.

                I rattled the thoughts away and focused on looking for potential danger. One thing about Dark’s, you rarely saw them coming.

                Something I had refused to allow myself to think about until now was my family. As Phil had guessed, they would be in the city. I hadn’t seen them in so long I doubted they would recognize me. I had at least doubled in size. I wondered if I should visit them, but the idea was fleeting. I had no interest in revisiting my past. Especially when it came to my father. He had always had high expectations for me. I was never able to even come close to meeting them. It’s probably why my parents decided to have another child. Andy. I hardly knew my younger brother. He was still very young when I left.

Time and time again my father pushed and pushed at me, possibly thinking he was being encouraging but every time it only tore me down. He tore me down until the only peace I found was in flying over the island by myself, finding places to investigate. Anywhere I could go that was away from the judgmental glares I received from my own kind and the disappointment in my father’s eyes.

That’s how I’d found my cave. Every night I went out I ventured farther and farther from the city until at times I was forced to rest in between returning home. One of these nights while I was following the islands infamous cliff edges I came across a large clearing surrounded by thick woods. It was far enough up that the water slapped the edges but didn’t come near the top. Then I had noticed a small dark spot on the edge of the clearing against a high rock wall. I decided to land and investigate and that’s when I discovered the deep hole in the rock. Above the cave and the rock wall it was set in was a high grassy area that could overlook much of the island. I realized that I could live there. The cave would be a perfect home, the forest would provide an abundance of food, I had an incredible view of the ocean, and the grassy high spot would be the perfect place for a look out. I didn’t tell me parents about my plan. I hadn’t even been sure of it by that point. Instead I spent several months flying to the spot and imagining what my life would be like there. Away from my displeased parents, from the repulsed stares of other Dark’s. The clearing was a paradise to me. One day I just…disappeared. I left as I usually did at night and didn’t return. I didn’t look back either.

Not a day has passed that I regret my decision. It didn’t bother me that no one had any idea what had come of me. I knew they wouldn’t mourn so why should I be sorry to leave?

 

When the sun peeked from the horizon I lowered my altitude and watched the land closely. The city was above ground and built around the massive cave entrance that lead into the dragon’s homes. This early in the morning and the area would be bustling with activity.

                I knew I was close when a group of Dark’s shot upward into the sky. I rose above to keep an eye on them. I kept my ears perked and my body alert to everything around me. The group either didn’t notice me or didn’t care. They were heading in the opposite direction. Minutes later and memories flooded back as dragon after dragon came into view. Everything was so familiar and strange at the same time. My scales prickled vigilantly. I watched them circle and flip in the air, dive and spiral with one another above the city. Many were likely returning from hunting and all were taking advantage of the last few hours of coolness before they would have to return to their homes underground. 

                I slowly descended, aiming for where I believed the shop I needed would be. But as I got closer I realized how much everything had changed since I’d been here. For one thing, it had significantly expanded. New wooden buildings littered the outer layer of the city.

                Other Dark’s watched me intently as I coasted downward, raising their muzzles up and sniffing into the air as they caught my wild scent. I landed on a busy street, eyeballing the other dragons and bristling when a rather large adult male growled at me. Everything about me told them I was different. I was a trespasser. I slouched cautiously where as they strutted proudly. I smelled of the earth and sea. Woodsy and piney with a hint of salt. They all knew instantly I was a loner, a dragon that didn’t work well with others and depended only on himself. The Dark’s passing me smelled of other dragons. Their scent was strong and hot, like the air after a forest fire.

                If I hadn’t been self-conscience of differences before leaving the city, I certainly was now. With every stare, every scowl, growl, and teeth barring threat I couldn’t wait to leave. _Find the medicine and go,_ I kept telling myself.

                “Hey!” Someone yelled at me. I glanced in the direction of the demanding screech. “Over here.” A female dragon, smaller than me. She stood, black leathery wings slightly aloft a few paces ahead. When I caught her eye she smiled, seemingly amused. She approached and I eyed her warily. “You look lost loner.” She stopped in front of me, blocking my path.

                “Not lost.” I said simply, attempting to walk around her. She blocked me again.

                “Then where are you going?”

                “None of your business.” I snarled, narrowing my eyes.

                “Testy.” She grinned. “You must have been out there a long time to have an attitude like that. I’m just trying to help.”

                “Then I suggest you move.”

                “Maybe I can help you.” She persisted.

                I sighed, realizing this could be my chance at finding what I’m looking for. Maybe she really could help. “Maybe.” She smiled triumphantly at this and I wondered what it was she could possibly want in return. Dark’s didn’t offer help just as a kind favor. “I’m looking for medicine.”

                “What kind of medicine?” She purred and moved beside me as I began walking again.

                “The kind you need for an injured scale.” I said blankly, staring ahead.

                The female stopped, grabbing one of my wings with a talon and lifting it. I roared and snapped at her. She jumped and dropped the wing in surprise.

                “Hey! I’m just looking for the injury.” She changed her surprise back to the calm, collected dragon of a second ago. “Maybe I’d be able to help if I saw it.”

                “I don’t think so. If you can tell me where to go, then tell me. If not, leave.”

                “Sassy.” She laughed loudly. “I know where you can go. I can take you there.”

                “Great. Let’s get going then.”

                The dragon trotted up ahead of me, flicking her tail and holding her head high. I followed her to the end of the street where she turned and kept going. When she realized that I wasn’t going to play her little game of ‘try and catch me’ she slowed and stayed beside me. Dragon’s watched us suspiciously. She appeared to like the attention she got from walking beside such a fowl smelling beast as myself.

                After we had gone down several streets I started to get antsy. “Look, I’m kind of in a rush. Don’t play games with me. Are you taking me to the shop or not?” I spat at her, halting in the middle of the street.

                She stopped and smiled back at me, seemingly unaware of my bad mood. “You’re very untrusting, aren’t you? We’re getting close, don’t worry.”

                I hesitated before following her again. I recognized where we were in the city but it wasn’t where I had expected a medicine shop to be located. Finally, we reached a street where less dragons were gathered. “Here we are.” The female said happily and ducked under the roof of a dark wooden structure.

                The inside smelled of old rotting things. The shelves were covered in dust and I snorted in disgust. “Are you sure-” But I stopped when I saw the small wooden containers lining the shelves. Their lids were open, letting you see the contents. Leaves, balms, powders, _medicine._ This was it. This is what I needed. I found myself surprised that she’d actually taken me to where I wanted to go.

                “This is what you were looking for, correct?”

                “Yes, exactly. Thank you very much.” I said eagerly, looking over the items. Atail laced under my chin and pulled my head around, forcing me to look at young black female. I pulled back in surprise. She laughed lowly, curling her head to me and rubbing along my chest and neck. My body tensed uncomfortably.

                “Now that you’ve found what you’re looking for, I have an idea on how you can pay me back.” The dragon whispered seductively, continuing with her actions.

                I recoiled at her words, pulling away and arching my neck defensively. “I’m not interested. I appreciate your help, and I have no way of…” My voice trailed off in realization. “Shit.” I slapped my tail in frustration. I hadn’t brought anything to trade with. There was nothing for me to give in return for the medicine.

                “Come on now loner.” The female stepped forward again. This time though she ducked her head submissively, gazing up at me innocently. “Going by your smell I’d say you’ve been _unaccompanied_ for quite some time.” She stepped towards me slowly, carefully, asking for permission. I wouldn’t fall for such a fake act though.

                I pinned my ears, blowing smoke into the air. “Besides the fact that I have nothing to offer you, I am not interested. Leave me be now!” I turned away from her, narrowly slapping her with the arrow of my tail.

                Her voice came back bitter, unable to control her irritation. “I’m not asking for _money_ loner. I want _you_.” She blocked me from leaving.

I barred my fangs, my spines raised and I growled a warning. “Move.”

“Hey! I don’t want fighting in my shop! Both of you out!”

A large, fully grown Dark appeared from the back of the shop, his eyes angry. The female dragon in front of me unwillingly cowered, stalking from out of the building. I turned back to adult.

“Wait, I need to get medicine. Something that would help heal an open scale wound.”

At first I thought the dragon was going to kick me out. He opened his mouth to do so and then shut it firmly, sighing.  “Here.” He reached to one of the wooden boxes, closing its lid and handing it to me.

I took it gratefully, lifting the lid with a talon to peek in. It was a mossy green balm. A rush of relief flooded through me. The dragon named his price and my head shot up.

“I don’t have that.” I said. What I didn’t say is that I didn’t have anything, actually.

“Well, then,” the dragon swiped the item from my hand “come back when you do.”

I glowered at his rudeness. But there was nothing I could do. Somehow in the next few hours I had to get enough money to buy that balm. It was impossible. Phil was waiting. There wasn’t time. I could try and steal it. Now that I had basically committed the worst crime against the Dark’s they could imagine by rescuing for a Chrome, I didn’t think stealing would be that big of a deal. But it would also be a last resort. As I meandered down the street I tried to come up with some way I could pay for that balm.

The solution occurred to me abruptly. The idea made my chest expand painfully. _My family_. It was a long shot and it was rather shallow but maybe, just maybe they would give me the money. I groaned. I was going to do it. I already knew I was going to.

 

I glided into the dark cave opening leading to the Dark dwellings. At least this couldn’t have changed. I knew exactly where to go when it came to the maze of rock tunnels beneath the surface of the city. I folded my wings, landing on the cool ground. The warmer part of the day had begun and most of the dragons were now resting in their individual cell like homes.

                I walked soundlessly through the confusing labyrinth of paths. Down here was always silent and unmoving. Water dripped somewhere in the distance. The underground housing could be likened to a bee’s nest, shaped much like a honeycomb. Each family lived in their own chamber. I peered into the rooms as I went. Seeing the resting dragons made me realize how tired I was. Back home I would be curling up in my frigid rock hole, belly full and readying by body for the next day.

                I wondered then what Phil was doing at this moment. Probably sprawled out in the clearing absorbing the heat. Or he could be walking down to the river for a drink of water and a bath. Walking…through the forest…alone…injured and unprotected. The thought made tiny prickles of pain poke at my insides. I had to get back tonight.

                My heart started pounding as I approached the familiar row of rooms. I closed my eyes, trying to prepare for myself for the conversation that lie ahead. What will they say? What will they do? Will they be excited to see me? Will my father spit fire at my face and chase me from the city? Will I recognize Andy, will he recognize me? Probably not. We weren’t able to get that close before I ran from home. And I can’t imagine the things he was told about me were good. The only one that might be glad to see me is my mother. She had a much kinder heart than her prideful husband. In fact, it would be a fantastic thing if she were the only one home. But it was late in the day, it made more sense for me to prepare for the entire family.

                I came to the room, stopping before the entrance. My heart beat so fast I thought it was going to erupt from my chest. Was this worth it? I probably wouldn’t even work. What was I thinking?! My mind whirled with anxiety.

                “Dan?”

                My head shot up, the spines on my back going erect. My body tensed. I was staring into my mother’s eyes. I found myself surprisingly relieved to see that she hadn’t changed since I had seen her last. Her brown eyes were still kind, her stance still welcoming, her black scales almost more brown than black. The awkward coloring on her scales had almost made her unfit for bearing children but an exception was made because her blood line was known for their long life spans and intelligence. She had had a streak of rebelliousness in her at my age though so to try and keep her under control they had paired her with my father. I pitied her and often thought of what she would have been like had she not been tamed by my father’s harshness.

                “Hi, mom.” I said, looking downcast. Seeing the petrified look in her gaze, I found myself for the first time feeling guilty about my disappearance. She continued to stare at me in disbelief. I shifted awkwardly. “I…I’m sorry.” I whispered. My body sagged with the confession. What exactly was I apologizing for? Leaving? Coming back?

                I looked up when she strode forward. She wrapped her neck around mine, sighing heavily against me. “You’re alive.” She pulled away, looking intently at me again.

                “Is…is dad here?”

                She looked back toward the room entrance warily, then back at me and nodded. “He’s going to be,” she paused, her eyes averting mine briefly, “surprised to see you.”

                “And Andy?”

                “I don’t know.” She shook her head. “You disappeared when he was so young.” Her voice trailed off. She seemed to withdraw into her own mind for a moment, snapping herself back to reality when I readjusted my footing. “Come in, just…I don’t know how your father will react okay?”

                I nodded, having already prepared myself for his rejection. I followed her into my old home. The space I once called my room was set in the wall to my right. Memories played out before me. I felt as though I had never been that young trapped dragon. That scared, hopeless, detached Dark was a completely different dragon to what I had become. Light shown through a small square hole in the upper wall, cascading rays over the large black dragon resting in the center of the room. My heart summersaulted and I held my breath.

                “Neil,” my mother called, leaning close to the Dark’s ear. “Neil, wake up sweetheart.”

                The dragon stirred, uncoiling its tail and flickering its lids. My father’s groggy gaze landed on my mother, and then me, and froze, immediately becoming aware. His body tensed, as did mine. After several long, silent moments he got to his feet, never releasing eye contact.

                “What are you doing here?” My father asked, sounding emotionless. I couldn’t read him at all.

                “Neil,” my mother pleaded, “it’s our son. He’s alive.”

                “So it seems.”

                I felt myself wanting to duck my head, submit to his obvious power. But I remembered how far I’d come. I had been surviving on my own for years, providing for myself, protecting myself. I had no reason to feel inferior. Defiantly I kept my head raised, my neck rigid. My spines stayed erect, a warning. My father took in my stance. His ears pinned beside his horns, momentarily giving into to his irritation. I almost grinned triumphantly.

                “What is it you want then?” He asked.

                Had he really seen through me so easily? “I came to see mother.” I said heartlessly. My father’s blank expression didn’t change though.

                “And now you have.”

                I ignored the jab of pain in my gut at his words, angry that he could still tear me down. Angry that my mother still didn’t have the heart to defend me in front of him.

                “I’m surprised you’ve made it so long.”

                My father’s pride finally revealed itself. His curiosity and surprise evident by his statement. All this time he hadn’t known I was alive, hadn’t thought I could survive on my own. And yet here I was and so he wanted to know how. I smirked, feeling confident again.

                “I’ve done quite well for myself actually.” I said proudly. “All I had to do was get away from you.”

                The dragon grunted in reply, stepping towards me. As much as I hated it, my body reacted to the movement by going taut, ready to defend itself whether it be a talon to the face or words to the heart.

                “You’re a little skinny though.” My father circled me, sniffing the air. “And you smell of wild. And…” He craned his neck closer to the back of my head, making my tail thump anxiously. He took in a long breath through his nostrils. “You smell of something else but I can’t place it.” A growl rumbled in his throat and I felt myself swallow. Could he possibly smell the Chrome? That would be bad. That would not end well. If he found out I was hiding a Chrome dragon in my isolated home he’d snap my neck right here.

“What is going on?” A voice came from behind, causing us all to turn.     

I felt my blood go cold as the juvenile dragon appeared from my old room. He too saw me and froze.

“Andy…” My mother started.

Me and the young dragon stared at each other. Him in surprise and me in horror. It was him, one of the three that had attacked Phil. Specifically the one that had the Chrome’s iridescent scales clutched in his talons as we fought.

“Who is this?” The dragon’s tone was almost a perfect replica of my father’s when he was trying to contain his rage.

My mother was the one to respond, clearly unaware of the tension. “This is Dan…”

“Dan as in my older brother who’s supposed to be dead?”

“We never said he was dead.” My mother retorted, looking at him abashed.

“Father-” The dragon finally tore its gaze from mine to look at my father. _Don’t do it Andy, don’t say it._  I mentally begged him, stepping forward. Andy saw my intentions and paused. Was he afraid of me? No, he was too much like my father. He wasn’t worried in the slightest. I could see his brain turning. He was planning. “Never mind.” Andy said. I felt myself relax but only slightly. I needed to get out of here, and fast.


	6. Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan figures out how to get Phil's medicine

My father retreated to a corner shortly after Andy came out. My mother ran out to get me some food since I apparently had lost more weight than she liked. Much to Andy’s dismay I was instructed to go to his room to rest. So now it was just the two of us lying on the floor glaring at each other from across the room. There was nothing left in this room of mine. Not that that I had expected anything different. Andy had few possessions. There was a thick layer of animal hides that he was currently using to rest on and a large wicker basket in the corner. There were items in the basket but they were wrapped in cloth so I couldn’t tell what they were.

                “You’re him.” Andy stated knowingly. I didn’t respond. There was no sense in denying it. “I’d recognize you anywhere. You’re a traitor.” The youth spat at me. Already he had the same anger behind his eyes as my father. What would become by the time he was my age, by the time he would be paired and could have children? I hoped I never had to see. It seems my father got the son he’d always wanted after all.

                My lack of response infuriated him even more. He raised his head, glaring at me.

                “Why did you do it? Why would anyone save a Chrome?”

                “He didn’t do anything to you. It was an unfair fight. You were being cruel.”

                “So what?!” Venom coursed through the dragon. “He was a _Chrome!_ ”

                I raised my head, staring at my brother furiously. “You ripped out one of his scales while he was alive for God’s sake! You knew e _xactly_ what you were doing. That’s why I stopped you. You crossed a line.”

                “Me? Look at you! You left home early and ran off to be a loner and live as a traitor. You’re pathetic. Father would kill you right here if he knew what you had done. How you had risked your life to save a waste of life Chrome. And I’m going to tell him. You’ll be dead before tomorrow.” Andy hissed, barring his teeth.

                “How about that shiny colorful scale you managed to steal? Did you get a good trade out of it?” I cringed, hating that even that much had been taken from Phil.

                Andy scoffed. “I didn’t trade that. Are you kidding? It’s worth so much more than I could get for it right now. I have patience. I’ll use it when I _really_ want something.” He took on an arrogant expression.

                “Are you crazy? Are you telling me it’s here in this room, right now? If anyone found out about that do you know what would happen? You’d have Dark’s fighting to the death to get in here. You absolute idiot.”

                “Oh stop. I’m not stupid. No one knows about it.”

                “What about your buddies? The ones I almost ripped to shreds?”

                Andy slapped his tail hard on the rocky floor. “You know what, none of this is your business. What was it like anyway, to see that pathetic animal die in front of you? Did you cry? Grieve for him? Burry him like you would a saint?”

                My blood boiled with anger. My chest stirred and burned, ready to burst forth a scalding flame at the younger dragon’s face. I could do it. Andy was a little over half my size, killing him would take no time at all really. Then I wouldn’t have to worry about him spilling everything. But then there was my father. And I wouldn’t have even the faintest chance in a battle with him when he came to avenge his only worthwhile son.

                “What did you do with the body? Did you skin him and keep all the scales for yourself? Are you rich now?” The dragon continued to pester me. I had to get control of myself or I just might break his neck.

                “Or maybe you did manage to bandage him up. Maybe he flew away home and lived happily ever after.”

                “He didn’t survive!” I screamed at him. “If you must know, his body is somewhere in the ocean. You’ll never find it.” I laid my head back down, hoping Andy would leave me alone. As soon as my mother returned I would ask for the money and leave.

                The dragon watched me closely, scrutinized my face. “You’re lying.” He whispered. Against my better judgement, I looked up at him. He grinned viciously, as if the look was a confession in itself. “I smell his rancid Chrome scent all over you. I think he lived. But if I remember right, we ripped his wings wide open. That means the bastard can’t fly home to fairy land and is therefore trapped…” Andy paused, thinking. My heart skipped. I focused on not giving anything away with my anxiousness. “He wouldn’t survive if he was alone. Is it possible that you’re caring for the miserable creature? Would you really be that stupid? And yet here you are…” Andy narrowed his eyes. “Why are you here anyway?”

                “I came to see mom.” I lied, giving him the same story as I had to my father. “I wanted her to know that I was alive.”

                “You were never meant to be a Dark. You can’t even lie.” He scoffed, still grinning. “I’ll kill you one day. If father doesn’t, I will.”

                I studied the dragons face. He meant every word of it. I could feel the murderous energy flowing out of him.

                “Dan?” A voice called from the main room. “I brought food. Come eat.” Without a second glance at my brother I ventured out, aware of Andy’s eyes following my every move.

 

“How long are you here?” My father asked as he finished the last bite of his meal.

                “I’m leaving tonight.”

                “Tonight?” My mother said in surprise. “Why so soon?”

                “I don’t want to stay in this city any longer than I have to.” I said forwardly.

                “I think it would be nice if you stayed a little longer.” My mother said quietly, almost to herself. Guilt wracked at my heart.

                “I can’t mom, I’m sorry.”

                Andy huffed to himself in the corner, shaking his head. I glared at him, wanting to scrape my talons across the floor in aggravation.

                “I think you owe it to us to stay a night Dan.” My father retorted. It came across as more of a demand than a suggestion.

                “It’s not an option.” I insisted, not making eye contact.

                My father growled angrily. “All you’re going to do is return to the wild, back to wherever you’ve decided is home. Stay here one night, that’s all we’re asking s _on_. Tell us about your adventures, your newly found _freedom_.” He said bitterly.

                I didn’t respond. I worried that if I pushed having to leave he’d suspect something was off. That I was hiding something, or that Andy would finally explode and decide to tell them everything right now. I also hadn’t gotten a chance to ask my mother for the money…or if she’d even be willing to give it to me. If she didn’t then I already planned to steal the container. But time was running out. Did I have time for any of my plans? Phil was expecting me back by morning. S _hit,_ I cursed to myself. I had been relying on getting in and getting out. But obviously, that wasn’t going to be the case. I should have planned in case things didn’t go as they were supposed to. There was no way I could make it back to Phil in the time frame I’d given him…

 

Andy left for the evening. I wondered what trouble he would get himself into and realized I didn’t really care. My father suggested we go flying, the three of us, just like we used to. I simply shook my head. My mother looked at me sadly and tried to convince my father to stay home. “It’s only one night, take advantage of your time with him.” I heard her whisper to him.

                “Don’t bother. There’s no need for me to go out so I’m going to stay here.”

                He snarled disapprovingly before stalking out of the house.

                “Dan, I’m really sorry that he’s acting this way. I wish…I just wish he realized how precious you are.”

                “Mom don’t worry about it. I don’t care what he thinks. But I’m leaving tomorrow whether you guys like it or not. I didn’t actually plan on coming here in the first place. I just…” I couldn’t get the words, _I need to borrow money_ out of my mouth. It was too unfair. My mother didn’t deserve that kind of treatment. I’d rather steal the balm than take what I don’t deserve from my family. My father may be an ass but I am the one that left his home without a word. I’d like to think that would be difficult for any parent to accept. At one point, he did love me.

                “I shouldn’t have come, and I’m sorry.” I admitted. A hurt expression came over her and I immediately regretted my words. I sighed, softening my eyes and stepping towards her. “I’m glad I got to see you, to let you know I’m okay. But I think it would have been best to let you guys think I was dead. You won’t see me again after I leave tomorrow.” I meant every word of what I said. I would not come back to this place, not for anything.

                “Okay.” She said quietly, holding my gaze with her understanding eyes.

                I retreated to my old bedroom. The exhaustion returned to my limbs and I laid on the ground, my lids fluttering. I couldn’t sleep though. My thoughts kept returning to Phil. He would be so worried. Who knew what he would imagine happened to me. I wondered if his wound had worsened. It occurred to me that if Andy hadn’t ripped out that scale Phil would be fine. He’d be injured but at least his life wouldn’t be at risk. _Andy_. I wanted to rip the bastards throat out. I couldn’t deny his intelligence though. I’m glad he’s at least smart enough to not go babbling to the entire city about his newly found Chrome scale, a scale he himself had taken and would in fact impress many.

                The scale…

                My head shot up. The bastard still had the scale! I leapt to my feet, pulling the young dragon’s bed apart. The scale had to be in here, in this room. Unless he had hidden it else ware…

                I shook out the last hide, my heart sinking when nothing was revealed. I look around the room. Seeing the basket my eyes widen. It had to be in there. If I could find it, my problems were solved. It would no longer be in the evil clutches of my younger brother and I could use it to trade for the medicine balm! I tore the covering off of the basket, immediately shuffling through the contents. Everything was wrapped in individual cloths as if Andy highly valued everything in here. Rather than rip them all open I searched for one with a scales shape.

                At the bottom of the basket I saw it. Smiling I grabbed the square object and knew just by the touch what it was. Unfolding the cloth, I sighed with a heavy breath of relief. There it was. In all its beautifully shiny amber hue. Andy had taken care to polish the plate and it gleamed brilliantly. Wrapping it back up I opened a wing and stuck the treasure under where scale met membrane. I closed the wing, making sure the scale wouldn’t be going anywhere.

                But this find changed things. I had leave sooner. I had to leave now. When Andy realized that his prized possession was missing he’d be savage and deadly.

                I walked back out to my main room. My mother must have felt my anxious energy because she turned, smiling at first when she saw me and then frowned. “What is it Dan?”

                “I need to go, now. Before dad and Andy get back.”

                “Why? What’s wrong?” She said, looking worried.

                “Because I’m doing something that’s going to make them very angry. Andy might even try to kill me.”

                My mother laughed. “Little Andy?” She said as if it was a joke. But when she saw my seriousness she stopped. Deep down she had to know what her youngest son was really like, what he was capable of. She nodded grimly. “And you’re not going to tell me what it is your doing.” She said knowingly.

                I nodded. “It’s better if I don’t.”

                “Well then…I guess this is goodbye.”

                I stepped forward, encircling her in an embrace with my neck. “I’m sorry for all of the grief I have caused you but I want you to know that I am happy where I am. And...” I hesitated before telling her what I so badly wanted to. This would be the last time I see her and I didn’t want to her to worry about me. I didn’t want her to think I regretted my decision to leave. I needed her to know that I would be happy. “…And I’m with someone. I have a friend. Someone I like very much. I need you to know that I’ll be okay and that I’m happy.” I pleaded to her through my voice. I felt her nod against me.

                “I believe you. I know that wherever you are, your happier than if you had stayed here. Your brave and strong and don’t let anyone convince you otherwise. But you should go now. Your father doesn’t stay out as long to hunt anymore.”

                I pulled away, looking intently into her eyes. “I love you. Goodbye.” I felt my heart lurch painfully at the words, my insides ripping. Forcing my suddenly heavy body away I headed toward the exit.

                “Goodbye.” She said softly behind me.

                I didn’t look back.

 

I rushed into the cramped wooden structure, startling the dragon I had talked to earlier.

                “What do you want?” He sneered.

                “The balm. I can pay for it now. Please.”

                He laughed. “Yeah right.”

                I opened my wings. The package dropped and I picked it up. He watched the item suspiciously.

                “I’ll give you this,” I peeled back the wrapping, “for the balm.” The scale lay opened and exposed on my talons.

                The dragon’s eyes widened. “Where did you get that? Did you steal it?” He narrowed his eyes.

                “Would you care if I did?” I questioned.

                The dragon smiled deviously, sitting down on his haunches and reaching over to on one of the shelves, plucking up a wooden box. My ears perked.

                “This is the one, isn’t it?” He opened the container. I nodded fervently when I saw the color and texture. “And you’re really willing to give up that Chrome scale for _this_?”

                “Yes.” I said without hesitation. “But hand me the balm first.” I didn’t want to take any chances. He leaned forward and I immediately snatched the box. “You may want to keep this under wraps.” I suggested, handing the scale to him. He took it gently, as if the solid material was delicate.

                “I’m not stupid loner.”

                I gave him one firm nod. “Okay then, bye.”

                With that I fled the shop, soaring into the sky without hesitation, my grip holding firmly onto the wooden box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Finished with the tough part. The rest of the story is my favorite, where i believe it gets good.


	7. Glow

I flew faster and harder than I ever had before. After just a few hours I felt myself growing weary. My lack of sleep was catching up to me but I couldn’t allow myself to stop now. I could still be there before the afternoon heat hit if I kept up my speed.

               

By the time the sun had risen I was forced to slow my pace. I cursed myself for being so pathetic even though I knew I was being unfair to my own body. I didn’t even duck my muzzle in the ocean for a fish. I kept all my focus on flying, on pushing every muscle. Even as the heat intensified I pressed on.

 

It was a couple hour’s past midday. My heart pounded with exertion, my wings beat sorely, I constantly had to force my lids open, my breath was ragged and hoarse, and my black scales were all too warm to the touch.

                As I approached my home I could see something shimmering every so often in the distance. It mirrored the sun the same way the ocean did, sparkling brilliantly. I grew closer and closer, fascinated by the light when it suddenly occurred to me what it was. _Phil,_ it was the sun reflecting off his bright scales and golden wings. 

A burst of energy shot through me. I coasted above, letting myself fall until I could see clearly the outline of Phil’s body. I laughed in relief, bringing my wings half way in and quickly gliding to the clearing’s grass. Phil was already walking towards me. I smiled happily at him, my mind fuzzy with the joy of seeing him again, alive and okay.

“Phil!”

He smiled back, shaking his head and scales as if not able to contain his own excitement. I landed in front of him, surprisingly even myself when I embraced him tightly, my neck wrapping around his own. It felt as though I had been gone far longer than two and half days. But it also felt as though I had known Phil much longer than I had. It’s as if he’d been here all along, welcoming me after night hunts and long journeys.

“You’re back. Thank God your back.” Phil muttered, rubbing up and down my neck, under my chin and along my horns and neck spines. He purred against me, stopping his actions and simply leaning on my shoulder. I nuzzled his chest with my muzzle and I a content growl vibrated through him.

My last bit of adrenaline seemed to be drained with that greeting. My body slumped to the ground, forcing Phil to his own feet. My heart hammered in its effort to keep my temperature down in the heat that blazed down on us. My breathing quickened and my eyes closed. I couldn’t muster the strength to keep them opened.

“Dan? Dan what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“Hot.” I huffed the word out, sounding like a ghost.

“We need to get you inside. Come on.” Phil said worryingly. I felt him push against my shoulder with his own, trying to get me up. “Dan, come _on_.”

I shook my head, my mind slipping away, melting in the sun. I could hear Phil’s voice in my ear, the tugging on my body as he tried dragging me to safety. It reminded me of when I had to drag him into the forest. My scales slid against the dirt and grass. My foot bumped something. _The medicine_ , I realized. It cleared my thoughts for a moment. _! You need to get up! Phil needs you! He’s sick! You flew all that way and back to help him not for him to have to save you._ I forced my eyes open, groaning in resistance.

“Phil, help me up.” I said dryly.

The dragon was at my head in an instant, panic in his blue-green eyes.

“What do you want me to do?”

“My other side. Push.”

He disappeared from directly in front of me and seconds later I felt him pushing with all his might against my back. I gritted my teeth and tucked a leg underneath me. Able to get more leverage, Phil pushed harder. I tore desperately at the ground with my talons until finally I was upright, kneeling, but at least I could crawl to the cave if I had to.

With Phil by my side we trudged gracelessly to the cold air. I took two steps onto the rocky surface and collapsed. My lids fluttered closed.

“The medicine, Phil, the medicine…” The words falling from my mouth as I drifted into a deep slumber.

 

I awoke feeling heavy and disoriented. My brain felt like mush. I gazed out of my cave into the dark night. _My cave!_ I was back in my cave. Something shifted beside me and I angled my head to see. Phil was there, his chin resting on the ground. His eyes full of worry as he peered at me. He drew in a breath when he saw me looking at him.

                “You’re awake!” He crawled forward, setting his head back down until our muzzles almost touched. I breathed in his smell, the sweetness making me shiver and relax. He lazily brushed his cheek against me and muscles I hadn’t known were tight let down. I took in a deep breath, relishing in his smell.

                “How do you feel?” He asked, pulling back to watch me.

                My mouth was dry as I opened my jaw to reply. “I feel heavy. And thirsty. And really tired.”

                “Okay well, why don’t you sleep for as long as you can. When you wake up we can go down to the river.”

                “Okay.” I nodded, already drifting back to sleep. But before I did I curled my tail around Phil’s body. “Phil?”

                “Yeah?” He asked hesitantly.

                In answer, I gently tugged him toward me. He didn’t resist, knowing instantly what I was asking. He leaned against my side, lying down and curling against me contently.

 

The second time I woke it was daylight. Had I really slept through an entire night? Already I felt rejuvenated. And thirsty. I was so very thirsty. I looked down at the warmth against my ribs. Phil was still nestled there. I smiled fondly and nudged at his shoulder. He sighed sleepily. Raising his head he yawned groggily and arched his back into me as he stretched his limbs.

                His tail flickered in my vision and I tensed.

                “What?” He turned his attention to where I was staring, my heart skipping a beat. “Oh, yeah…”

                The whiteness had traveled all the way up to his haunches. His entire tail was bleached a ghostly white. “The medicine, please tell me you took the medicine.”

                “I did, last night. But I think I need to put it on every day.”

                “Put it on twice a day.” I instructed. I didn’t know how the balm was supposed to work but in a case like Phil’s twice a day couldn’t hurt.

                “Okay,” Phil agreed, “I’ll put it on morning and night. Dan, don’t look so worried. It’ll be okay.” The Chrome cocked his head and bumped his nose against my neck comfortingly. “Now let’s get you some water.”

 

I was glad to see that Phil was no longer limping. And after my long sleep I was fine to walk down to the river and back. I found myself starving and I’m sure Phil was too. We’d have to wait until tonight though.

                “How was the trip then?” Phil asked as we lay near the edge of the clearing to stare out at the black ocean.

                I was so content here in this moment. I closed my eyes and took in the salty air. My little paradise. I never had to leave it again. I never had to return to that horrendous city. “It was…okay.” I gave a little laugh thinking of the craziness of the last two days. I had never had someone to talk to about these things and now, Phil was here, ready to listen, wanting to listen. “It went a little crazier than planned.”

                “Did you see anyone you used to know?” Phil inquired.

                “Um, yeah, my family.” I started at the beginning. Telling him about the flirtatious female made him laugh profusely, rolling onto his back and kicking his legs in the air. I went on to explain how I ended up in my old house and then about Andy.

                “Phil, it was Andy, it was own brother that attacked you that night.” I stared guiltily at the ground.

                “It’s not like it was you, don’t feel bad Dan.”

                I sighed. “He still had your scale. He had hidden in his room. So, I stole it, and used it to trade for the balm.”

                Phil’s tail stopped swaying. “That was brilliant. I’m glad everything worked out in the end.” He laughed.

                “Yeah but…my brother. He isn’t going to be very happy when he finds out it’s gone. He’ll know I took it. And he’ll look for me. He knows you’re alive too.”

                Phil tensed. “He does?”

                “Yeah. Phil, he wants us dead. He reminds me so much of my father. He has a temper but he’s smart and he wants us both dead. I mine as well have been the one to kill you. I’m sorry.”

                The Chrome rubbed against my sides. “No, no. None of this is your fault. It’s just where life decided to go and I don’t really think it’s a bad thing.”

                “How can you say that? Look at you! You could die any day. Your life would be cut so short.” I shook my head solemnly.

                “The medicine will work. My wings will heal. Everything is going to be perfectly okay and I don’t regret for a second all that’s happened.”

                Phil rested his head against my chest and emotions flooded my brain. I ducked my head to meet his and held my cheek against his face. What was I doing? This is a Chrome. I’m on the edge of committing treason even. Everything about this is so wrong. But the thought was fleeting and an appreciative growl rumbled through me. “I don’t regret it either. I’m just scared. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

                “We’re hidden here. No one can find us.”

                “Andy knows you’re injured. He knows you can’t fly. If he comes looking for us he’ll know to look near where you landed. I think you should leave as soon as you can fly.”

                Phil pulled away from me and unfolded his injured wing. The tear was still clearly visible. Fine strings of membrane were starting to mend the shredded pieces again. It would likely be weeks before Phil could fly. The thought of Andy finding us terrified me. By himself, or even a couple other dragons his size I could manage winning. But Andy was too smart for that. If he came he would bring others. We wouldn’t have a chance.

                “Dan, how close is the shore to here?” Phil asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

                I nodded my head toward an indent that started at the top of the ridge and made a steep decline down the cliff to the ocean. “See the path there? It leads down to the shore below us.”

                “Could we go?” Phil’s ears swiveled excitedly.

                “It’s pretty steep.” I said, uncertain if Phil should attempt the climb.

                “If it’s too much I’ll say something, I promise. I miss the sand and water.”

                With the desperate look in his eyes I couldn’t say no. “Alright.” I rolled my eyes and Phil grinned, leaping to his feet and heading toward the path.

 

Phil had no problems getting to the bottom and I made a mental note to stop presuming he was too injured to do anything.

                “You could have flown down you know.” Phil chuckled.

                “Nah, this was more adventurous.” I say, my feet sliding on some loose rock at the bottom of the path and making me shriek. Phil laughed, jumping over the spot and immediately rolling in the sand. I smiled at his playfulness. “How old are you anyway?” I shouted over the crashing waves.

                Phil stood and shook himself. Wet, clingy, sand stuck to his scales. “Three hundred!” He announced proudly.

                “What?! You’re older than me? Not fair.” I mocked jealousy.

                “Yup. You’re probably…wait, let me guess.” He sat his haunches down in the sand and little lines formed on his forehead as he tried to guess. “I’m going to say two hundred aaand…twenty-three.”

                “Guess again old man.” I narrowed my eyes at him.

                “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. You can’t be much younger than me.”

                “Two hundred and sixty.”

                “Oh,” Phil cocked his head. “But it seems like you’ve lived here so long. How old were you when you left home?”

                I gave a short laugh, slowly raking my talons through the sand. “I’ve been here sixty years. I left the day I turned two-hundred.”

                Phil pulled his neck back in surprise. “Wow, you did leave the city young.”

                I shrugged. “Yup. But everything worked out so I don’t regret it. Now let’s stop talking about all that and have some fun.”

                Phil smiled. “That is the last thing I would have expected to hear out of the mouth of the dragon I met the first day I was here.”  

 

We spent hours on the beach. Rolling in the sand, digging, wrestling. The sun wasn’t out and a storm appeared to be coming our way but we stayed. I felt like a hatchling again. Carefree and unbothered by life’s problems. When was the last time I had had this much fun? The last time I hadn’t agonized over my next meal? The sea water was frigid and I joyously dunked my head in its waves, relishing the chill that seeped through my sales.

                “I will never understand how you can do that.” Phil lay on the shore laughing.

                With the water dripping form my scales I went over to Phil and shook, the droplets sprinkling over him.

                “Hey!” He yelped and I chuckled.

                Above us a loud crack of thunder boomed. We stopped laughing and peered up. The sky was darkening, grey clouds tumbling.

                “We better head back.” I say. A rain drop landed on my nose. I didn’t think we had time to make it to the cave. “I have a better idea. Follow me.” We walked along the shore and rock side quickly. I hadn’t been there in a while but last time I ventured over here I had found a tight crevice that lead into a small sandy floored chamber with high ceilings. The rain started falling harder and I urged us to move faster.

                “Where are we going? Isn’t the path behind us?”

                “We’re almost there!” I yelled back. We rounded a corner and there it was, a crack in the wall. “Get in here.”

                Phil stopped just before the entrance. “In there? Can we even fit?”

                “Well, I fit about twenty years ago. It’ll be a tight squeeze.”

                Phil huffed, angling his body to slide through the crevice. I followed. My thicker, sturdier scales made the squeeze more difficult. With one last grunt I fell through, landing on a cushion of cool dry sand. Phil chuckled and I scrunched my nose at him.

                “You’re so graceful.” Phil mocked.

                “Excuse me. I’m not the one designed for grace, that’s all you.”

                Phil looked around the small dark space. “So…how long are we going to stay in here exactly? It’s not exactly my forte.”

                “We could try and wait out the rain for a little while. And while we do that, _I’m_ going to take a nap.” I circled around my chosen nap spot and curled into the padded ground.

                “Then what am _I_ supposed to do.” Phil complained.

                “Whatever your heart desires.” I closed my eyes and sighed contently.

                Phil huffed. “I guess I’ll sleep too.” I heard him pad around the ground near my tail, lying down so that his back leaned against my haunches.

 

The rain continued to fall for hours. Our constricted space started getting very uncomfortable. Worse of al Phil was quaking with cold.

                “We should just make a run for it up the path.” Phil suggested.

                “Yeah, I think you’re right.” I agreed, peeking through the crack at the sea being pummeled with tiny water drops. The sky was still black and it didn’t look like the storm was going to ease up anytime soon. Lightening occasionally lit up the clouds and thunder cracked menacingly. “Ready?” I asked.

                “Ready.” He assured me.

                With that we slid through onto the beach and quickly ascending the cliff face path. It was steep and between the loose rocks and mud the trek was strenuous and slick. I repeatedly called back to Phil, making sure he was okay to keep going. It was strange to see his bright colors showered with rain. It dulled the hues as if covering them in a thin grey sheet. The droplets cascaded down his scales, some slipping in between. By the time we got to the top he was trembling continuously.

                “Almost there.” I encouraged him. I opened my wings and glided across the clearing to the cave swiftly. Phil made it in a minute later, shivering and looking miserable. He shook himself free of the excess water as best he could. “I’m sorry Phil. I really did think it would stop. The rain here doesn’t usually last long. Come here.” I opened a wing, inviting him under. He gratefully accepted, curling into my sides which, although wet, still radiated some heat.

                “S-stupid damn w-wing.” The Chrome stuttered.

                “It’ll get better soon. Here, let me do this.” I lifted my wing briefly, opening my jaws and shooting a hot flame over the dragon until his body trembled only slightly. His breathing still shook though. I kept him tucked close.

                “Thank you. I like when you do that.” Phil admitted shyly.

                I nuzzled his neck affectionately. He closed his eyes sleepily. “I’ll be leaving soon to go hunting okay?” He nodded, his body going slack with sleep.

                I didn’t let myself fall asleep. I couldn’t chance sleeping through another night. We needed food desperately again. When the sun had gone black and only the dim light of the moon could be seen I shifted away from Phil and took off.

 

I returned to the cave hours later carrying several deer. I was drenched from the constant drizzle of rain that continued relentlessly. I instantly noticed Phil quivering again, despite having moved to the pine leaf padding.

                Quickly I set the deer down and moved to Phil’s side, curling around him. The way his body trembled against mine worried me. Was it normal for him to get this cold? Was it because Chromes really did have to depend on each other to keep warm at night? Was he getting sicker? I glanced at his tail. The white had stopped its steady upward climb. It hadn’t gone down any either but it was better than the alternative.

                My chest rumbled as I ignited a flame. I let the fire cascade over Phil. I licked over the polished plates and sparks bounced from the armor. After a few seconds something changed…something that hadn’t happened any other time I had done this. At first I thought I was just imagining it. Often times when I was looking at the Chrome’s colorful scales I thought I was hallucinating because of how intense they were. The slightest hint of orange seemed to rise to the surface of Phil’s scales. The orange tint got brighter and brighter. It pulsed just like a heartbeat, making Phil glow. I almost stopped right then, fearing the heat was too intense and that I was even somehow burning the dragon. But he didn’t seem to be in pain. Rather he had stopped shivering and had begun that low purring he did when he was at his happiest. And then something else happened. My _own_ body started to react. A shiver ran through me as if the heat in my flame were being taken from somewhere within and transferred to the other dragon. A burst of cold shot through my veins, taking my breath away. It started at my jaw and swept through me like a wind, ending at the tip of my tail. The rush of it forced me to extinguish the fire and inhale deeply.

                I lay there, rooted, confused, dumbfounded, and with the odd frigid feeling still tingling at my insides. Phil’s scales still glowed with the peachy hue. I watched as the gleam slowly dulled. After a couple of minutes the pulsing dimmed and the scales returned to their natural coloring. I had never experienced something like this before. I didn’t even know what to begin to think about it. Was a good thing? It didn’t seem that Phil had even felt anything other than the fire’s heat. Maybe the sun had gotten to me more than I though. Or maybe Phil would know why.

 


	8. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a short chapter but it's kind of a lead in so I felt it needed to be.

As we ate out breakfast the following morning I couldn’t stop staring at Phil’s scales. I felt like they would just suddenly start burning up again. Would Phil even believe me if I told him what had happened? As a dragon, I felt like I should know why this had happened. It was so phenomenal. If I paid enough attention I could still feel a touch of the iciness in my blood stream.

                I was watching for another reason too. The purple had resurfaced on multiple of Phil’s previously whitened tail scales. We discovered it this morning and were ecstatic. The medicine was finally working. All we had to do was wait for his wing to heal and then…and then he could leave. He could return home. _He_ will _return home Dan,_ I corrected myself. Phil would leave and I would have the cave back to myself. I wouldn’t have to hunt for two and worry about him being cold at night. When Andy came with his hoard there would be no Chrome. Either Andy would leave me be or kill me. But Phil would be gone and safe so it wouldn’t matter.

                The fact that I was okay with dying as long as Phil was okay should have been shocking. I should be repulsed by myself. I really was a traitor of my own kind, just as Andy had assumed. I wasn’t bothered by it though. Outside of the issue it created that was. How had it come about that I was not looking forward to being alone again? For years, it was all I wanted. Now though, imagining my life as it was before Phil arrived made my heart ache. The silence, the lack of responsibility, even the easiness of it, none of that sounded appealing anymore. But what was I thinking? It wasn’t as if Phil could stay here. He had a home, a family, and friends that thought he was never coming back and that missed him. What was it I wanted from him anyway? _Companionship_. The word resonated with me immediately.

                “Dan?”

                I raised my head at the sound of name. Phil cocked his head. I managed a smile at him but he didn’t return it.

                “You stopped eating and now you’re just staring into space. Is everything okay?”

                “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

                “You don’t look fine.”

                I laughed at his honesty. “Just thinking.”

                “About what?” He pushed innocently.

                I couldn’t very well tell him what I was thinking. I remembered what happened last night and decided now would be a good time to bring it up. “I was curious about something actually. Have you ever seen a dragon…glow?” Saying it out loud sounded ridiculous.

                “Glow?” Phil repeated.

                “Yeah, like, their scales turn a different color for a few minutes.” Phil gazed at me in bewilderment, clearly not understanding what I meant. “Last night…you did that. You turned orange.”

                “What on earth are you talking about? When did that happen? Were you dreaming?” He laughed as if I was telling a joke and resumed his meal.

                “Last night after I got back from hunting you were cold again. So I blew a flame over you like I have before, but this time, you turned orange. I could still see your colors but there was an orange glow underneath. I thought I was burning you at first.” I laughed at the ridiculousness of it. “But you didn’t wake up. And then _I_ started feeling weird. I got c _old._ It only lasted a few seconds but…yeah.” I averted his eye contact awkwardly. “Do you know what happened? Was I hurting you?”

                Phil didn’t reply at first. He just stared at me intently, eyes flickering over my body so briefly that I almost didn’t notice it.

                “What?” I asked, wondering why he looked so serious.

                “So, you warmed me with your flame and I glowed. Do I have that right?” He asked again.

                “Yes…”

                “Show me.”

                “You mean-” I started.

                “Yes. See if it will do it again. That way I can see it you know?”

                “Sure.” I said uncertainly. I worried it wouldn’t happen again. Then he’d surely think I was crazy. Still, I mustered up the flame and gently blew it over Phil’s scales as I had many times before. At first nothing happened and disappointment sunk in. But suddenly there it was, that orange tint. My eyes widened and I looked up at Phil. He watched with an awestruck expression. The color intensified until it was pulsing and then the rush of chilled air shot through me again. I shivered, stopping the flame and shaking myself as if the feeling could be shaken free.

                Phil watched in wonderment as the color dissipated.

                “See?” My voice made him jump as though he’d been stuck in deep thought.

                His eyes softened. “Nope, I don’t know. That’s really weird though.” He acted as though nothing had happened. Taking a bite of breakfast and chewing nonchalantly. How could act as if that was normal? I kept watching him, feeling more confused than I did when the phenomenon happened. Phil was acting weird. He knows something. He might even know exactly why it happened. Why wasn’t he telling me?

                “Phil,” I called his name. He didn’t look up. “Phil! You know why it happened don’t you? Why won’t you tell me?” My eyes widened when I thought of one possibility. “Are you dying? Does it mean you’re sick?”

                “No, no, nothing like that. I’m fine.” Phil sighed heavily. “It’s just-no never mind. It’s nothing.”

                “Phil tell me! Whatever it is I think it’s important! I can tell!” I inched closer to him, arching my neck and bending my head submissively, something I had never done to anyone other than my father when he was angry. Even then it was forced and unwilling. More instinct than desire. Now though, with Phil, I was pleadingly. I _had_ to know. Something inside me was desperate for an answer. “You know something. Please tell me. If you’re hurt or you need something-”

                “Dan no.”

                His tone made me cower. I slinked down. My ears fell and sense of longing pulled at me. I had never heard the Chrome talk so harshly. The guilt was evident in Phil’s expression as soon as he saw my dropped ears and flattened spines. He sighed again, bringing his muzzle close and nudging my head upwards until I was level with him again.

                “I’m sorry. Yes, I do know why it happened. But the reason it happened is simply not possible so I don’t want to explain it to you. It’s better this way okay? Can you trust me on that?”

                His words made no sense to me and I still felt hurt. But as it was, I did trust him. I trusted him more than anyone. If he thought it was best I didn’t know then…maybe it was, even as my insides screamed at me to demand an explanation. I would just have to let this go for now. I didn’t think anything I said would change his mind anyway. “Okay, I trust you.”


	9. Flying

Every day that passed Phil healed faster and faster. Only a few white scales remained among the lavender ones. Energy returned to him too. He wished desperately to relieve through it flying. Although his wing was also healing quickly it wasn’t to the point that he could fly. I guessed it would be another week before he could even think about attempting it. And even then, I was worried he wouldn’t be able to keep his balance mid-flight.

                We were sitting on the grassy hill above my cave overlooking the ocean. It was something we both enjoyed and we often just lay up there relaxed, talking, and napping. Phil lay close to me. He was quite affectionate I had discovered and liked to be near. I never seized to smile at the happy purr that often vibrated through him and therefore against me. He seemed to do it subconsciously which made it all the more charming. He had also gotten in the habit of brushing against me. Sometimes it was his whole body where as other times it was a brief rub of his muzzle against my neck. At first I had been taken aback by his closeness but now I found myself warming anytime he came near, even hoping for the contact.

                Phil was almost asleep beside me. It was still mid-morning and so we lay in the sun serenely. It wasn’t quite my sleep time though and I was itching for a fast-paced flight. I hadn’t been able to do something like that since I went to the city for Phil’s medicine and even then, it had been out of necessity, not just to feel the cold air fluttering my wings.

                I nudged at the dragon’s shoulder. His eyes blinked open lazily and looked up at me. “Mmm?”

                I kept my voice low, as if not to disturb his sleepy state. “Would it be horribly selfish of me to go flying just for the heck of it in front of you?”

                Phil smiled, lifting his head and stretching out his front legs. “Go for it. I don’t mind.”

                I smiled back and stood. “Thanks.” I brushed his cheek with my nose before standing at the edge of the cliff. Anticipation prickled through me as I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and fell. Air rushed around me, whipping at my face and scales. My stomach dropped as I sped towards the sea. I opened my eyes when the scent of salt burned my nostrils. I waited a second longer before abruptly spreading my wings. My body jerked with the sudden break. I cruised along the surface, letting my feet skim the frigid water. Before I could slow too much, I shot upward, beating my wings furiously to keep my propulsion. I sped quickly into the sky, passing the height of the cliff I had leapt from. I kept going, flaring my nostrils and breathing hard with the exertion. When I felt sufficiently high enough I stopped, spiraling in the air and spreading my wings out completely. I hurdled toward the ocean again, closing my eyes and just feeling the air compress around my body.

                Just a few seconds later though and a shadow passed over my lids. I blinked open, my heart racing. My first thought was that Andy had found us. My spines pricked, ready to defend. As the shadow was suddenly cast over me I looked up. My eyes widened. Two golden wings were spread above me, the light filtering through and creating a magnificent amber glow. I could see the sun’s brightness through them and was mesmerized by their fragileness, like dry thinning leaves in fall. The sun reflected off Phil’s streaming magenta tail and the shifting turquoise and yellow scales that lined his back and spines. His slender lime green neck stretched gracefully and his sunset orange face sparkled brilliantly. In my hypnosis I had forgotten about flying. And forgot about the fact that Phil was not supposed to be able to fly yet.

                “Phil?! You’re not supposed to be flying!”

                He arched his neck to look down at me, a delightful smile playing on his lips.

                “Come on Dan, _race_ me.” He said deviously and surged forward, flying past me and down in a terrifying spiral that started flutters in my chest.

                I broke myself free of my shocked state and grinned, tucking in my wings and barreling in his direction. My heavily armored body dropped much faster than Phil’s and I shot past him in seconds. He shrieked above me and I laughed. I slowed when I reached the sea, gliding above the waters until Phil caught up with me. He soared beside me looking absolutely ecstatic.

                “I guess my wing is healed.” He said.

                “Apparently.” I laughed. “It doesn’t hurt or anything, right?” I said, suddenly worried again.

                “ _No,_ Dan. Don’t worry I can take care of myself.” He rolled his eyes. “And you may be able to beat me going down but I know you can’t beat my going up.” His lips curled into a sly playful grin.

                “What makes you think-” But before I even got the words out Phil was off, heading straight up towards the sun.

                “Start!” He yelled behind him.

                “Hey! Not fair!” I gave a few powerful thrashes and headed toward him. He had gotten a head start but I realized quickly that I would have lost either way. Phil was as light as a feather compared to me and could twist and turn, spiral, and flutter about without a moment’s hesitation. In an instant he could shoot forward or use his wings like a parachute and halt instantly. It was like watching a hummingbird. I couldn’t take my eyes off him. If other Dark’s could see how a Chrome moved, how their glassy scales twinkled, surely they wouldn’t be able to murder something so beautiful.

                “Come on slow poke!” Phil teased. He swooped down to me.

                My breathing was ragged from trying to catch up and carrying my heavy body directly upward. I gave in and evened out, shaking my head in surrender. Phil made a couple effortless circles around me before doing the same.

                “Yeah got me beat, that’s for sure.”

                “I missed flying so much. And I’ve never flown with a Dark before. That was interesting.” He smiled. “Let’s do it again!”

                “Hold on a second there.” I laughed. “You wore me out.”

                “Alright. Fine. This is fun too I guess.” He closed his eyes, the wind hitting his face. I did the same, letting out a long breath and enjoying the freedom I felt at that moment.

                We glided in peaceful silence high above the cliffs. The tip of our wings occasionally brushed. I had never flown with someone like this before either. Dark’s only flew in groups when they were hunting for more food than usual. And I never had a friend that wanted to just go flying. But here, side by side with Phil, coasting in the sky, I had never felt anything so peaceful. I felt so…connected to him. I had never experienced that feeling with another dragon before. I wished I could fly with him every day like this. I wished it could always be just the two of us.

                My heart squeezed painfully. I opened my eyes. Phil could fly now. That meant he could return home.

                “Phil,” I called lowly.

He looked over at me curiously, hearing the sorrow in my tone.

“You can fly now.” I said simply. At first, he frowned, not understanding why I was suddenly sad about that fact. I saw the moment it clicked. His ears drooped and he looked downward.

“Yeah, I can.”

I didn’t want to discuss it. I didn’t want to say the words that would send him home, that would leave me alone once and for all. I wanted to forget about it, pretend his healed wing meant nothing. I wanted to hunt for him, provide for him, keep him warm at night, see him sleeping and sparkling under the sun’s rays. I wanted to laugh as he rolled in the sand or “cooked” his breakfast. I wanted to sit on a cliff edge and watched the cold sea in turmoil beneath us. I wanted to fly with him forever…

Without consulting the other we both turned, heading back in the direction toward the cave. The journey was hushed, solemn, and slow. The only sound was the occasional beat of a wing or chirp of a high flying bird. I couldn’t look at the Chrome. I kept my gaze ahead unmoving. I didn’t have the energy to try and steer my thoughts from him though. Nor did I want to. Despite the ache it created in my chest I wanted to think about every last moment we had experienced together since the beginning. I wished we’d never reach the cave.  

Unfortunately, that time did come. I coasted effortlessly into the cave, landing on the cold ground while Phil stayed in the clearing. For a second I just stood there. Head bowed, wings splayed on the ground. I didn’t even want to summon the effort of tucking them back in. Everything suddenly seemed like too much. I laid where I landed. Still not bothering with my wings, I fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters guys. How are you feeling about the story? I have a couple of ideas for a few added chapters I'm going to work on writing. We'll see how it goes. If I'm not feelin it, I won't continue them. It would be taken several years later and in Phil's perspective instead. What are your thoughts on that??


	10. Hunting Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some hunting fluff

I awoke at my usual time and tried to mentally prepare myself for hunting. Phil had come inside and lay towards the entrance of the cave. He was staring out at the cloudy sky and didn’t know I was watching him. His ears were down, his body slack. He was usually so perky and full of energy. I didn’t like seeing him like this. Was it possible he was grieving about our coming separation as much as I was?

                I shuffled behind him and he turned around, ears going erect only briefly when he saw me.

                “Hey.” He said quietly. “Going hunting?”

                I nodded.

                “Can I…” He looked away shyly, tapped a few talons on the rock. “Can I go hunting with you?”

                My eyes widened. “Hunting? With me? Now? In the dark?”

                “Yeeaahh.” He drew out the word, gazing up at me hopefully.

                I sighed. “Phil, I don’t think that’s a good idea. You-” But he cut me short.

                “I know, I’ll scare away everything because they’ll all see me coming.” Phil hunched over defeated.

                “That’s not what I was thinking.” I spoke lowly. He straightened. “I’m more worried about other Dark’s being out here to hunt as well.”

                “But Dan,” Phil hissed, walking up to me and rubbing against my chest. “We haven’t seen a single dragon out here. And besides, you’d protect me.” He cooed.

                “It’ll be cold.” I said, though inside I had already given in to his pleading.

                The cooling sensation I usually felt while my flame flickered over Phil’s scales pooled in my gut as Phil coiled his tail around mine. “You’ll keep me warm too.”

                I leaned against him, finally returning the affection and he growled appreciatively. “Fine. But don’t even think of zipping away. You have to stay close.”

 

We spent several minutes trying to come up a plan. We both had very different hunting techniques. There was also the issue of a sparkling, colorful dragon trying to stay hidden in the dark. In the end we decided to just go for it. We took off into the darkness.

It turns out I didn’t have to worry about Phil whisking away to enjoy his recovered flying abilities. He stayed very close, even flying directly below me when he thought he heard something. He hadn’t flown in the dark since the night he was attacked and I could tell he was very on edge. I kept all my senses on alert, listening for the almost soundless beat of a Dark’s wing. After all, we would never see one coming.

                The Chrome beside me swiveled his head from left to right, constantly searching for predators.

                “Maybe you were right. I shouldn’t have come. I’m a blinking beacon in the sky for crying out loud. Everything knows I’m here. I can’t even see anything in this darkness. I can hardly see you and you’re right beside me!”

                “You don’t need to see because I can.” My eye caught movement on the distant land and I angled toward it. “Right over there. I see something.” As we approached we lowered altitude. It was a family of boars. I could hear them snorting as they dug under the soft dirt with their snouts. “Can you see them now?”

                “I think so.”

                “Good. Got any ideas?”

                It was a moment before he responded. “Yes actually. How about we just dive in and grab them with our talons? They seem small enough.”

                I cocked my head. “That’s not a bad idea. One each?”

                “Well I certainly can’t aim for two at once.” Phil snorted.

                “Yeah, yeah. Alright, on three?” We stretched out our necks, preparing to propel forward. “One, two, three!” On three Phil rocketed toward the creatures. I cursed under my breath at his quickness. His speed was incredible, impossible even. He was easily twice as fast as me. The group of pigs squealed as the Chrome reached toward them, talons open and ready. They started to scatter and I quickly realized that I was going to have chase my breakfast down. I saw a triumphant flame shoot from Phil’s mouth as he seized one of the pigs. His claws piercing the creature and killing instantly. I returned my attention to the other boars. Spotting the one I wanted I aimed and shot after it. The poor thing was nothing compared to my flight speed. I don’t think it even knew what was happening by the time my talons encircled it. I flapped my wings in quick recession and head back up as the animal went limp in my grasp.

                Phil was still ecstatic by the time I reached him. A wide smile played on his lips.

                “That was amazing! I forgot how much fun hunting was. Who says Chrome’s have to hunt in packs? Did you see that?”

                I laughed at his proudness. “I did. It was impressive. I’m incredibly jealous at how fast you can go.”

                “Aw, don’t be jealous. You have… _other_ good qualities.” Phil teased.

                “Oh, be quiet.” I swiped at him with my tail playfully. “Can we go home now? I really don’t like you being out here.”

                “Oh fine. You’re no fun.”


	11. Bonded

I sighed heavily as the morning sun shone down through the cave and on my face. I groaned in protest but my limbs were already stretching and my eyes fighting to open and start the day. I could feel Phil stretching too, his back pushing into me. My eyes finally flickered open. The Chrome’s head was turned to me and he smiled.

                “Good morning.”

                “Were you just staring at me as I slept?” I smiled in return.

                “Only for a minute. You don’t look so scary when you’re sleeping. Well, I mean, you don’t look all that scary to me anymore anyway.”

                I lifted my tail and gently draped it over his back, flicking it absently. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed something…odd. A flicker of color that didn’t seem to be on Phil. My forehead creased as I lifted my head. I figured I was seeing things. Maybe Phil’s scales were somehow making it look as though there was color there. Phil saw the confusion on my face and turned. We simultaneously froze at the sight.

                “Phil,” I said flatly.

                “Y-yeah?”

                “Why is there blue on my tail?”

                Phil swallowed and got to his feet. “D-Dan, it’s not just your tail.”

                I followed the strip of color from the tip of my tail all the way up the spine on my back. The spines were blue, actual azure blue. And the scales surrounding it looked as though the color had bled into them before it slowly darkened into my black. I scrambled to my feet and ached my neck to stare at it. It looked as though it had always been there. It was a part of me. Phil stared the colored scale with a hint of fear in his multicolored eyes. My first thought was that I was sick. That I had somehow caught a kind of illness. Maybe in the city?

                “I’ve never seen anything like this. Dark’s aren’t supposed to…” But my voice drifted off. Phil hadn’t removed his terrified stare from my back. “Phil?” He snapped his head back to me. I saw him swallow hard.

                I had been focusing so much on myself that I hadn’t noticed the difference in Phil as well. I was instantly taken aback. I stepped back as though he suddenly had the plague. “You too! Look! What is happening?” I looked incredulously at the once turquoise spines and scales lining the Chromes back. Now they were a coal black, just like mine…

                Phil looked at his own body, staring at it for a long time but seemingly not shocked by what he was seeing. He sighed and peered down at the ground guiltily. “I’m so sorry Dan. I’m so, so sorry.”

                I stepped towards him. “For what? I don’t understand. What’s happening? Is something wrong with us? Are we sick?” His expression had changed from horror to regret and grief. “Please tell me what’s happening.”

                Phil gazed up at me briefly. “You know how I’ve been glowing every time you warm me?”

“How can that possibly relate to this?”

                Phil’s voice was so strained I barely understood him. “You’re going to hate me.”

                I cocked my head in disbelief and confusion. I strode toward him, ignoring the way he flinched away and turned his head in the other direction. “How could I ever hate you? It’s not as if you did this.”

                “But I did!” Phil jerked his head back to me, meeting my eyes desperately. “We both did…but I didn’t stop it and I could have. You didn’t know what was happening and- Oh Dan, I’ve made a huge mistake.”

                I nudged encouragingly at his muzzle. How could he think I would ever hate him? What was wrong? Why wasn’t he just telling me? My chest ached with his apparent pain. Finally, the Chrome let out a deep breath. He was shaking slightly but he forced his body to relax enough to speak.

                “We bonded.” Phil said the two words as though it explained everything but I just continued looking at him. Bonded? He couldn’t possibly mean what I thought the was saying. It wasn’t possible. “Dan, we’re paired now. I-I didn’t think it would happen so fast or at all actually and so I just let it go.”

                It took a few moments for the words to sink in. He was talking so fast and I had been focusing so much on his dread. But at the word _paired,_ I froze. We were…paired? How could this happen? How _did_ it happen? A Chrome and a Dark…was it even possible? What did it mean for us? My chest tightened and I could hardly breathe. I could hear my heart pounding and my entire body went stiff.

                “Dan?”

                I blinked, turning my attention back to the anguished Chrome. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

                “I told you, I told you you’d hate me.” Phil ducked his head submissively, looking as though the wanted to disappear. Like he’d rather Andy show up at this very second and end his suffering.

                “I just…don’t understand. How? How could this have happened and I not even know about it?” Phil watched me closely, trying to read my emotions. But I didn’t know myself so how could he? 

“It was the fire. The bonding must have started the night I started glowing. I’ve never heard of it happening that way but that morning when you told me what had happened, when I had seen it for myself, I understood.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” I questioned. Phil’s ears fell and his body lowered. “This is what you’ve been keeping from me? Why do you say you could have stopped it?”

“Because…I could have stopped the process.” He whispered. “Every time my scales burned orange and you felt that coldness that you explained, our chemistry was changing, our bond was getting stronger. But I swear I didn’t think it would happen this fast. I wasn’t even sure it was possible and now it’s done and we can’t take it back…oh I’m so sorry.”

I laid on the ground, staring blankly at nothing. It felt like too much to stand. I as feeling confused, overwhelmed, hurt, and numb all at the same time. If Phil and I really were paired, then we were supposed to stay that way for life. That’s how Dark’s worked. Were Chromes different maybe? But based on Phil’s horrified reaction I doubted they were different. Then there something else pricking miserably at my insides. Something I didn’t want to acknowledge. But I needed to know why he’d done it. Phil was the kindest dragon I’d ever met. Why would he do something like this? It didn’t make sense.  

I looked Phil in the eyes, my _mate_. His desperate eyes stared back. I knew my next words would cause him even more pain and my heart clenched. “You…didn’t give me a choice. I’m bonded to someone for the rest of my life and I didn’t even have a say in the matter.”

Phil collapsed against me, rubbing and trembling against my chest. “I did something horrible I know, please! I am so sorry! Please don’t leave!”

I stepped away from the pleading dragon. “Leave?” Was that even an option? What would be the result? I had never see a bonded mate leave the other. It was unheard of. And yet…in all cases both of the dragons had agreed to the pairing. But Phil taken away my freedom, he hadn’t asked, hadn’t explained. He just let it happen. He chained me like a prisoner. Why? Why would he do that? “Why would you not allow me to make this decision for myself Phil?”

“But you _did_! Your chemistry did! I didn’t think it was possible but we’re meant to be together. Just look at me!” He laughed in surprise, nodding toward his new scales. “I have _black_ scales. I was never going to be paired in my city because I couldn’t find anyone without one my colors and yet here you were! You were the one color I was missing. It makes _sense_. I needed you. I wanted you. But if you would have known then you would have never bonded with me, would you?”

“I don’t know! Maybe I would have! I know that I was scared of being alone again, of going back to my dull life. I know that when you started flying again I couldn’t imagine what life was like before you and how bleak it would be once you were gone. But Phil you’re a _Chrome_. And I’m a Dark. We’re already being hunted. You’ve only surrendered us to murder at the hands of both our species. We can’t go anywhere. If you return home, you’ll be a traitor. You can’t stay here forever either.”

“Why not?” Phil pleaded.

“What do you mean why not? They’ll find us eventually. My brother will find us. You could never be happy here. I’m a loner Phil. I don’t plan on seeing another dragon for the rest of my life.”

“We can find another cave on the island! Can go anywhere we want Dan. I _am_ happy here. I’m happy with _you._ Please!”

I held his gaze. Something inside me cracked, I felt broken and weak. “You have to leave. It’s best for both of us.”

I turned my back on him, walking out of the cave. My heart was in absolute turmoil. It felt like there was a battle going on in my chest and stomach. My heart pulled at me to just forgive him and let him stay, live the rest of my life with the only dragon I could ever imagine my life being spent with. But then there were the facts. It didn’t make sense for him to stay. We’d be found sooner and later and killed without mercy. We’d be hiding for the rest of our life. A disgrace between both of our kinds. Unnatural, alien, despicable.

“Dan you said yourself I can’t go back home! I’ll be a traitor!”

“You can still try. You have a better chance of surviving there like you are now than staying with me.”

I could physically feel the suffering radiating off Phil. It stabbed at my flesh and made me feel as though I might collapse. I was weak and useless.

“Dan wait! Please don’t break the bond! I won’t be able to bond with _anyone_ else after this.”

I swung around angrily. “It’s simply not possible! It’ll do the same to me as it does to you! Do you think I don’t realize what I’m giving up here?” And with just those words I felt something in me break. My breath caught in my throat. What _would_ I be giving up? I…wouldn’t have to provide for two, I wouldn’t have to worry about him being attacked by other Dark’s or freezing in the middle of the night. I could have my freedom back, my solitude, the quietness, the worry-free life I once experienced. And yet...the thought of having those things didn’t make me happy. I didn’t feel relieved when I thought of my life being simpler. No, what made me ache was the thought of giving up companionship, of giving up resting next to someone in sunny mornings and flying over oceans. I would be giving up _Phil_. Could my life actually be anything without him? A spark lit inside me whenever I thought about him. Could I really let that go? Did I want to let that go?

“I just…I need leave for a while okay? I need to fly.”

Phil’s voice answered, low and defeated. “Please come back.”

I didn’t answer. I spread my wings and shot into the sky.

 

For a while I didn’t think. I just flew. At first I flew fast and hard, trying to leave everything behind. But eventually the feelings weighed me down and instead I coasted in the clouds lazily, my eyes closed and my body suspended. Every once in a while, I would look behind me, at the streak of blue staining my scales. In the sun, they sparkled just as Phil’s did. While the rest of me remained the black of nothingness. For forever he would be a literal part of me. The color would always be there. Not that I had ever planned on returning to Dark City but it certainly wasn’t even an option anymore. Any dragon that saw me would immediately go for the kill. I was an abomination. The color was transfixing though. Beautiful. It was Phil’s soul color, so of course it was. He had marked me with this brilliant shade. He had made me beautiful.

Really, I wasn’t accomplishing much with my thoughts. I knew what I was going to do. Even it was the wrong thing to do, even if it was selfish. My decision was made. It was terrifying though. There was so much unknown and it scared me to death.

 

I wasn’t gone long. I returned before the sun was high. I smiled when I saw Phil’s glittering rainbow of scales laying on the grassy hill above the cave. I took in a deep breath of fresh air. A contentment rushed through me. I realized that since he’d arrived, it wasn’t going to my cave that made me feel home, it was returning to Phil. I wasn’t going to be giving anything up as it turned out.

I wanted him to stay. I wanted to be bonded with him forever, even if our forever was a short one. Even if we were hunted down by both our species. Even if our lives end in the angered rage of a Dark that would never understand the beauty of something different than himself. Even if our fleeting life was spent hiding in forests and caves. At least it would also be spent on beaches and clouds and colors.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this different kind of fic :) I had a blast writing it!


	12. Goodbye Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in Phil's POV
> 
> Three years later and Dan and Phil have finally been discovered. They're forced to leave their paradise and...go where exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I technically ended this story in the last chapter but I still have a few ideas for it so I'll keep it going for as long as I have them. Thank you all for your support! The rest of the story will be done in Phil's POV

It was early morning when they found us. I had woken several times during the night, disappointed to find that Dan was still out hunting. I figured it had just been a rough night for finding prey as that sometimes happened. So, I didn’t think too much about it. I curled back into myself, still warmed by my mate’s fire, and fell back to sleep.

 

I was still deep into sleep when my body was jarred. Something pushed fervently against my shoulder.

                “Phil! Phil you need to wake up right now! I’m really sorry but you have to get up, please, please, we have to go!”

                Dan’s urgent voice penetrated my conscience and I blinked awake. “Wh-what?” I lifted my head and looked around. Why was Dan so panicked? Everything seemed normal. Dan appeared before me, panic in his black eyes.

                “They found us. Phil, they finally found us and we have to leave _now_.”

                “Leave?” Fear pricked painfully at me. “Is it Andy?”

                Dan nodded, guilt evident in his eyes. “I’ve been following them most of the night. I wanted to make sure they were coming here and not just flying through. It’s a pack of ten. Most of them are juveniles but it’s not good. I’m so stupid Phil, I’m so sorry. I knew we should have left here a long time ago.”

                I got to my feet, nudging comfortingly at my mate’s nose. “Don’t say that. We spent three good years here together and we loved it. Now what should we do? Where are they?”

                Dan sighed heavily. “They saw me watching them. That’s when I took off and came here. They can’t be far behind.”

                “The suns almost up. They won’t be out long.”   

                “I think…I think it’s best if we hide.”

                “The cavern!” I exclaimed suddenly.

                “What?” Dan shook his head in confusion.

                “Down by the sea. Remember? The little cavern, we can hide there.”

                Dan’s eyes widened. “Yes! That’s perfect. Let me make sure they’re not just sitting out there waiting for us. I’ll tell you if it’s safe.” I nodded and watched him walk soundlessly out into the clearing, gazing at the sky. His tail flicked slowly as he searched, the sparkling blue scales starting to shimmer like fish scales in the morning rays.

                “Okay, let’s go. We should move quick.” Dan said, already spreading his wings for flight.

                We walked to the edge of the cliff and I opened my own wings. I looked at Dan and gave one sure nod. Together we dropped from the height, gliding low until we saw the crack in the wall. We hovered to the bottom, landing on gritty sand and immediately I started shimmying my body through the opening. I dropped to the other side with a thud and looked back. As before, Dan had a much more difficult time getting through and if it weren’t for the fact our lives were at stake I would have laughed. He too fell to the ground and I came to him, instinctively wanting comfort from the danger. As always, he knew what I needed and wrapped his neck around mine. Gratefully we enjoyed the others scent for several moments.

                “We should move farther to the back, just in case.” He whispered. I nodded against him, not wanting to move away.

                The cavern was little, nothing compared to our open cave. And it was cold and dark. We moved as far back as we could but even still, if one of the seeking Dark’s ventured over here and peeked in, they’d see us immediately. We lay on the sand. I leaned against Dan and watched the opening with my head rested on the ground. We stayed silent. Even our breathing was subdued as we listened for any signs of the pack.

                “Dan, what are we going to do?” I asked after we’d been laying there for some time.

                It was a while before he responded. I started thinking he wasn’t going to at all. When he did reply, he sounded dejected, like he’d already given up.

                “I don’t know Phil.”

I knew that he hadn’t given up, not really. Over the years, I had learned that Dan did not do well under pressure. His sixty years as a loner had taught him a lot of things, good things. But it had also let him decide when _he_ wanted to do something. There was never a stressful day. Not unless he hadn’t found food in a while. He felt more responsibility now that I was here. He felt pressured to make sure I was cared for in every way at all times, even if it wasn’t possible. Some days after trying to comfort him I was forced to just watch as he paced the clearing or stared worryingly out at the sea. I would try to tell him that sometimes things just need to fix themselves. He didn’t seem to get that though.

                “Do you know of another cave we could go to until we think of something?”

                Dan frowned. “They’re going to be searching this entire area. Who knows how long they’ll stay. Days even. I don’t want to risk being anywhere near here. I think we should leave at midday.”

                “But Dan-” I said, thinking immediately of the heat.

                “Yes, I know. But at least we know they won’t be out at that time. It’s our only chance. They’ll search this whole cliff. If we stay here… they’ll find us.” Dan looked down at me and seeing the worry in my face endeavored to smile. “I’ll be okay. I just want to get away from here.”

 

We waited to leave until the sun was well into the hottest part of the day. Even still, as we took off from our beach, we watched everything around us. The tiniest movement or sound made us both freeze.

                “Let’s fly higher. Maybe the clouds will help hide us.”

                I followed his lead, moving upward and coasting along with the breeze. It was cooler up here which was good because already I could hear Dan’s struggled breathing. We peered down at the land below us.

                Dan took in a sharp breath and faltered with his balance, his body rocking slightly in the air.

                “What? What is it?” I moved closer to him.

                “Down there. I see them. By the shore.”

                It only took a glance to spot the black dots along the beach. Sure enough, the dragons rolled in the waves before walking up on shore and shaking the water free. So, they hadn’t found a place to rest during the heat. Judging by where they were at, they had headed in the opposite direction of our cave. I scoffed.

                “The idiots went the wrong way.”

                Dan smiled. “Yes they did. I’d say we have a lead on them. But once they pick up our scent it’ll be hard to lose them. We need to move fast.”

                “Agreed.”

 

Not more than an hour later and Dan was hardly flying properly. He couldn’t keep his balance and his eyes were half lidded.

                “Dan, we need to stop. You’re overheating.”

                “No, just a little further. It’s fine.”

                I pressed the tip of my nose against his ribs and pulled back when it burned my skin.

                “Dan! You idiot! We’re landing and that’s final.”

                “Phil I-”

                But before he could continue I tucked in my wings and plummeted toward the ground knowing he could do nothing but follow. I scanned the area and decided on a tight cluster of forest trees. But that wouldn’t be enough. He needed to cool down right this second. I waited until Dan caught up to me and then glared at him.

                “The water. Now.”

                “Alright, alright.” He gave in willingly enough. He folded his wings, dropping through the air and landed in the rough waters. I hovered above, sighing in relief. He’d be okay for now at least. He came back up a minute later, soaring out of the ocean and back up to me.

                “We can go down to the forest. See the line of trees to the right?” I pointed.

                “Yeah that sounds good.”

                We angled to the spot and sailed between a few trees before landing. Dan sat under the shade of a large pine while I trudged to a spot a few paces away where I could soak up the sun.

                “We shouldn’t stay long though. We really need to get going.” Dan’s eyes drooped with stress and sleep.

                “We’re okay for now. You need to rest. There’s nothing we can do right now. Sleep.”

                Dan laid on the ground without any more hesitation. He closed his eyes and his body relaxed as he fell quickly into a slumber. I peered up at the blue sky. Now that we had stopped, the fear of being discovered returned to me. Dan and I had lived in such peace since our bonding. For a while afterward we prepared for Andy’s arrival. We had been so sure he’d come for us seeking revenge but after so much time passed, we’d grown lax. At least, I had. Dan was unnaturally cautious for being the world’s most feared predator. I thought his constant paranoia was ridiculous until this morning. I kept telling him that Andy had given up, hadn’t been able to find us or simply didn’t care as much as Dan thought he did about the stolen scale. Now though, I was glad that he hadn’t quite listened to me.

                That cave had been my home since the day Dan became mine and I’d become his. It was our little paradise. And now it was gone. We were farther from home than I’d ever been. We would never return. We would never rest on that hill or play in those waves. That life was over. I had never contemplated how much I’d miss that little spot. I suppose I should have prepared my heart for the day it would be torn away. But everything was okay. Dan was here, I still had him. Everything was okay.


	13. Found

We had been flying for hours when I suddenly got the feeling we were being watched. Being part of a species that had in times past been frequently attacked by Dark’s, Chrome’s picked up on this sense easily. Far easier than the Dark’s. I had discovered this even more so living with one. It was always entertaining to sneak up on Dan. He never guessed I was coming. Never even suspected it. Then I’d leap out, shrieking! Of course, I kept a fair distance between us as I had no desire of being accidently ripped to pieces. But I couldn’t help laughing each time his spikes would prickle and he’d whip around ready to fight the intruder. He had slowly gotten used to my pranks but I’d certainly discovered some weaknesses in Dark’s.

Their biggest weakness was probably that they were so sure of their abilities. Too sure sometimes. I had found several sensitive spots on Dan during our many wrestling sessions. Dark’s were almost completely armored. Even they’re under belly had small, tightly clasped scales. But starting from their shoulders all the way up the underside of their necks was surprisingly tender. I found this out one of the times our wrestling matches got a little too intense. Dan was always incredibly careful, scared of hurting me on accident, no matter how many times I’d assured him I wasn’t a flower. When it came to using every ounce of my own power, Dan had little to fear so I never held back. That _was_ until my talons had scratched along his neck and he suddenly reared away from me screeching in pain. We’d both been startled at the discovery and I’d been careful ever since.

Another spot was one that Dark’s seemed to be more aware of. At least Dan always had been. He subconsciously guarded a soft spot right behind his horns. If you could somehow manage to grab that spot, the dragon was practically immobile. I kept information like this at the forefront of my mind in case it was ever needed.

And based off the ever-increasing unease in my stomach it might very well be necessary.

“Dan,” I called lowly. “Somethings not right.”

“Why do you say that?” He said warily.

“It feels like we’re being watched.”

Dan took a moment to look at our surroundings before looking back at me. “I haven’t seen or heard anything. And it’s not quite dark out so we’d definitely see them coming.”

“I know but…I can just feel it. Something’s not right.” I couldn’t shake the restlessness. Every passing second my heart was beating faster. Panic started to settle in. “Dan, I’m telling you. They are here. What do we do? There’s nowhere to go!”

“Phil, shhhh, it’s okay. Calm down.” He swooped his neck to brush against me reassuringly. I leaned into the touch. “Let’s slow down and I’ll take a-”

Above me Dan stopped and went rigid. The energy around us suddenly going tense. Everything was silent. Not even the birds were chirping. The birds, they could always be heard singing in the distance as we flew. They wouldn’t just disappear. Not unless…

“Phil, you’re going to need to do something. And it’s going to be scary. You’re right, they are here.” Dan whispered furiously into my ear.

“What are you talking about? Do what? Where are they?” I swiveled my head but I couldn’t see anything anywhere.

“When I say go, dive down to the water as fast you can. They’re going to chase you.”

“They’re going to catch me! They’re heavier!” I argued.

“All you have to do is make it to the water. Then start going straight up. And I mean that, go _straight_ up. Just like you do when we’re racing. You can outfly any Dark, you know that. Do you understand?”

“And what exactly are you going to do? You can’t win ten against one, not even with juveniles.” I explained. My heart pounded wildly and I could swear it would explode at any second.  

“Don’t worry about me. I have an idea. As soon as they see you they’ll forget about me. Just make sure you keep. Flying. _Up_.” Dan went silent as he listened for something. I tried to focus too but I couldn’t think. I could feel the hungry eyes but I couldn’t see them and that terrified me. I was just going to have to trust Dan to tell me when to go. All I could do was listen and hope. Hope I was faster.

I’m not sure exactly how long we continued at our slower pace without a word spoken. What I did know was that the sun had fallen and I was flying blind in pitch black. It must have been what they were waiting for. Memories were resurfacing. I hoped I wouldn’t have to relive them.

And then I heard the distinct sound of wings flapping. Were they below us somewhere in the clouds? Dan went still beside me, both of us suspended, waiting. I looked into his nearly black eyes. He blended so perfectly in with this darkness. The only reason I could see him at all was because of my bright scales reflecting off him. In his gaze, he asked, _are you ready?_ I gave a barely noticeable nod.

With that confirmation, Dan inhaled a long deep breath through his mouth. When he released it a gust of fire erupted, lighting up the sky. The clouds in front of us looked as though they had been struck my lightening, lighting up with the intense heat. I gasped as a dark figure appeared in the fire’s light. They were even closer than I originally thought. It sped towards us and lurched backward abruptly when it saw the fire. Screeching angrily, the dragon disappeared again.

“Now Phil, go now!”

I had been taken aback by the suddenness of the attack. How could I have not been able to see the dragon heading straight towards us? I was screwed. It was no wonder I had been attacked that first time. Even now when I knew the Dark’s were around us I couldn’t find them. Dan shoved at me, yelling at me to go.

A terrified whine escaped my throat as I plummeted toward the sea. Away from Dan’s side I felt vulnerable. I closed my eyes and forced myself to focus on something other than the pounding in my ears and my rapid breathing. For a moment, it was quiet. Then the familiar sound of beating wings echoed nearby. My eyes blinked open in panic and I almost opened my wings to stop my decent.

The sound got louder as they drew closer. Suddenly there were several pairs of wings, all of them pounding harder with each passing second. They seemed to be everywhere. I released a quick burst of flame, lighting up the area around me. Eyes glinted briefly all around me and I gasped. The dragons shrieked and laughed, energized by the hunt. My fear drove them to move in closer and I closed my eyes, expecting to feel their talons rip at me.

The smell of salt hit me and for a moment I was I hopeful. I opened my wings, letting them stop me before hitting the water and then shot myself upward. _Yes, yes yes!_  Now I had a chance. I just had to keep going straight up.

Not able to stop in time several of the dragons hit the water. I got a good head start as they reassembled and started toward me again.

“Come here little fairy! Why are you running away?” They snickered.

“Where’s your rescuer?”

“All by yourself now?”

The voices were teasing and menacing. And then there was another voice. It was low and seemingly calm but anger laced the syllables. “Where’s my brother Chrome? He’s taken something of mine and I want it back. Or…I could just kill you and take a whole stash of pretty little scales from you. Yeah, I think I’ll do that.”

I ignored his threats and focused on flying. The distance between me and the Darks was increasing. The sounds of their labored breathing slowly becoming more distant. But I couldn’t fly like this forever. What was Dan’s plan? What was I supposed to do now? I tried to find him in the darkness around me, tried to hear where he might be lurking. My eyes caught a glimmer of light ahead and I smiled. No one else would possibly guess that the line of stars twinkling in the sky was actually the blue scales of a Dark. Even with a part of me staining him, he was seamless with the darkness.

I aimed for the stream of lights.

Just before I reached him though he sped away, the shimmering shooting off into the distance. For a moment, I faltered. That had been Dan...right?

“Just give up already Chrome.” The patient voice said below me. “I promise I’ll make it fast this time.”

Andy. It had to be Andy.

Something flew past my line of vision and I startled before realizing it had indeed been Dan. Seconds later a dragon howled in pain. The sky lit up with fire and I halted my flight, hovering above the scene below. My eyes widened as I watched a dragon fall from the sky. He wailed as he dropped towards the sea. I looked back in time to see another meet the same fate only moments later. At first I thought he was going to be able to keep himself up but talons wrapped around his neck and forced him downward.

“What is this Dan?!” The collected voice from earlier yelled viciously. “Blue scales? Are you _becoming_ one of them? It fits I suppose, you’re such a coward.” His voice was full of venom now, not holding the anger back. “I’m going to kill you Dan, I’m going to kill both you! I don’t care how long it takes, or where I have to go to get you, you’re both _dead_.”

Dan had disappeared again. Andy cursed at him through the darkness, his golden eyes scouring the sky for his brother.

I heard something coming at me from the side and whipped myself around just in time to see a Dark barreling toward me. “You’re mine Chrome.” He sneered and aimed his claws in my direction. I screeched in pain as the talons scratched in between the scales on my back leg and pierced the flesh beneath. I bent my neck toward him, snapping my jaws at any part of him I could manage. He dodged away each time, refusing to release his hold on me. I saw his eyes flicker to my neck moments before he dove forward, teeth barred. Now was my only chance. I had to do something. Before he could reach me, I sunk my teeth into the soft spot behind his horns. He squealed in pain and his eyes widened in surprise. The talons retracted from my flesh and the dragon flailed desperately. I could taste blood on my tongue and cringed. I couldn’t kill him. I just couldn’t do it. My mind screamed at me to end his life. If I didn’t end this he’d only continue in following Andy’s lead and coming after us. Killing him would mean one less dragon to fight later. That was the logical part of my brain talking but when I tensed my body to puncture completely through, I just couldn’t. 

I jerked away in disgust, unclenched my jaw and releasing the dragon. The Dark didn’t have time to recover. A body slammed into him and he cried out. Dan barred his teeth, snarling. For the first time since I’d met him I was seeing the merciless Dark in him. My eyes widened when he opened his mouth and I realized what he was going to do.

“Dan no!” I screamed. My voice stopped him and he glanced up at me, looking as murderous as his brother had sounded. “Don’t kill him Dan, please!” Dan hesitated, looking from me to the Dark that flailed in his claws as if battling with himself on what to do. With a frustrated grunt and angry shove, he sent the dragon sailing in the blackness and came to me.

“Let’s go. There’s still more.”


	14. City of Colors

We didn’t fly much farther. It started raining. The water droplets small and soaking. We landed deep in a forest and walked through the trees until it was so dense we simply couldn’t go any further. There were no caves but we did come across a large rounded boulder that, after some digging, provided at least some cover from the. I tucked into it as far as I could go while Dan’s back bared the brunt of the storm.

                “Are you hurt anywhere?” I asked once we had settled. We laid side my side, our cheeks resting against each other. Breathing in the others scent had always calmed us, made us feel safe.

                “No, I’m okay. A few scratches but I took them by surprise. They didn’t know what hit them.” Dan laughed and I smiled.

                “Quite literally. You came out of nowhere.”

                “I’m just glad you gave me blue scales and not red, or pink or something. I can still hide in the dark.”

                I sighed, recalling the events now that we were safe. My body slumped in exhaustion. “I saw…two dragons fall.”

                Dan gazed at me sadly. “I know. I didn’t kill them though. They landed in the water. They’re alive.”

                “Will the others stay with the injured ones?” I asked. They had tried to kill me, they were horrible, heartless beasts, and yet I couldn’t stand the thought of them starving to death or dying from some infection like I would have without Dan. Would the Dark’s hunt for their injured pack members?

                “Possibly. When Andy saw his pack starting to disperse he called everyone off. He knows he needs numbers. He might stay with them until everyone’s healed and ready to go after us again.”

                “That would be good for us. It gives us time to fly far.”

                “It would be our last chance.” Dan said blatantly.

                “Do you think we could survive if they attack again?” I wasn’t sure I wanted to hear the answer.

                “I don’t know…We escaped this time because we knew they were there. We had a plan. If they showed up expectantly, or took us by surprise…I really don’t know Phil. I don’t want to think about this.” Dan shook his head. I could see him trying to stop the thoughts running through his mind. But before this conversation ended I needed to say something. It had bothered me since the moment it happened and I needed to express it.

                “Dan, I’m really sorry for stopping you from…from killing that Dark. I know that it probably would have been best and you knew what you were doing, I shouldn’t have stopped you but I just couldn’t watch.”

                Dan scooted closer, nestling his nose into my neck. “No, no, I’m glad you stopped me. I don’t want to be anything like them. Killing, that’s what a Dark would have done. When I saw him go after you I was just so angry-” He lifted his head, worry suddenly etched in his expression. “When we went after you he hurt you. I heard you scream, that’s why I came. What happened? Where are you hurt?”

                “I’m fine, really. He got me with his talons but it’ll be fine until morning. Honestly, I’m just really tired right now.” I pushed against Dan, trying to encourage him to lay down again. “And I’m kind of cold.” I nosed at his cheek hoping he’d understand what I was asking. I wanted to feel his flames.

He smiled and pressed his forehead against mine. “Of course.”

 

We spent the next day wondering the surrounding forest on foot looking for water. It was several miles before we came across a shallow creek. It was difficult to drink from and cleaning my wound was nearly impossible. I ended up scooping the water into my mouth and draining it slowly in between my scales to where my flesh had been pierced. The rain from last night had washed most of the blood away. I was just grateful that the injury wouldn’t keep us from moving. There were claw marks scratched into the scales above the gash and I found myself somewhat pouting over the fact.

                “It would be good if we could get that in the salt water.” Dan pointed at the spot.

                I cringed at the thought and Dan rolled his eyes, knowing how much I hated being in the ocean. The beach was great, but I avoided the cold aggressive waters at all costs.

                “I just hope the scratch marks can be polished off.”

                Dan grinned and shook his head in dismay. “ _That’s_ what you’re worried about?”

                “Well yeah! The only reason you bonded with me is because I’m so pretty. What will you do now that I have a missing scale _and_ scratches.” I joked.

                “Oh whatever. And you only bonded with me because I keep you warm at night. So, I guess we’re even.”

                I slapped at him with my tail and he leaped back playfully.

                “Okay, it’s your turn to be inspected. Anywhere that hurts?” I circled him, looking closely at his black scales.

                “One of them got me here.” Dan lifted a front leg so I could see his underbelly. There were multiple slashes across the area but nothing that wouldn’t heal with time. “And here.” He lifted his chin and several teeth punctures could be seen near his throat. The thought that he could have had his throat ripped out last night made me shiver. “The ones on my neck are a little sore but like I said, I’ll be fine.”

                “When do we want to leave? I think that the group will stay together like you said but I certainly don’t want to stick around.”

                “Me neither. I’ve never flown this far over though. I don’t know this area at all. Maybe we should fly more inland. I don’t think they’d expect that.” He suggested.

                I did in fact have an idea of where we could go. But the thought was brief and fleeting and I thought that maybe I shouldn’t even bring it up. After all, it was insane, it was ridiculous, and possibly very stupid. But…it was the last place on earth the Dark’s would suspect we go.

                “Dan, I have an idea.”

                “Great. What is it?”

                “It’s kind of crazy…”

                Dan scrunched his forehead in suspicion. “Alright…I’ll pretty much take any idea you have at this point.”

                “Chrome city.” I blurted out.

                Dan stared at me blankly. “You’re kidding, right? You want to go to Chrome city?”

                “Andy would never expect us to go there. You’ve said yourself that the Dark’s don’t even know where it is. They think we’re basically extinct. The pack would lose our trail.”

                “Hold on, you really are serious? You want to just waltz into Chrome city? Am I supposed to just hide out until we can go?” Dan scoffed.

                “No of course not! We’d both go in.”

                “Have you lost your mind? They aren’t going to let a Dark go flying into their city! I’ll be dead before I land!” Dan snorted, angry smoke blowing form his nostrils.

                “No you won’t. They’ll see us, they’ll know that we’re bonded. They won’t understand how or why but they won’t kill you at first sight. Trust me Dan. When they see a Dark flying into the city beside a Chrome they’re going to want to know why. We’ll be safe there. We won’t have to stay long, just long enough to lose Andy and then we’re back out on our own.”

                Dan searched my face carefully. When he replied, his voice was low with a hint of fear. “Do you…miss it there? Do you want to go back?”

                I was surprised by his assumption. “Of course not Dan!”

                “If you miss the city I would understand. But if you’re planning on staying there then please tell me.” Dan stood and walked several paces away.

                I felt like I’d been punched in the gut. “Stop, stop with that! I don’t _want_ to go back. I’ve never wanted to. I made that decision the day we bonded. It was simply an idea. Never mind though. We can just keep running, keep sleeping in the rain and getting attacked. No home, no kids, no nothing. We can hide forever! That’s what I’ve _always_ wanted my life to be.” I glared at him, knowing full well my words were unfair.

                “I told you this would happen Phil! You knew we were going to be hated by both our species. I warned you about the life we’d have to live. I’m shocked we’ve made it alive this far. It’s a miracle the whole god damn Dark city isn’t after us!”

                “We’re getting off subject.” I sighed, shaking my head and turning away from my mate’s rage. We never fought. I didn’t like this. It felt like something was stabbing me in the chest. I lowered my head and talked to the ground. “I just wanted you to know that I knew what I was getting into when I stayed with you. I knew I was never going home. I knew that I was never going to see my family again. That doesn’t mean it’s always easy. I’m sorry.”

                A moment passed before Dan came over. He sat beside me and hung his head alongside mine. Water slid down his muzzle and onto the muddy ground. I didn’t have to look at him to know he felt as anguished as I did.

                “Did you really want kids?” He whispered, sounding curious and sad at the same time.

                I huffed, flickering my eyes to his briefly and softening my stance. “Of course I did.” I said gently. There were a lot of things I hadn’t considered those weeks I spent with Dan before we had bonded. I knew the whole time what was happening, what would happen if I let it continue. But I had been swarmed with so many new emotions that I’d only considered the surface consequences. It didn’t mean I regretted my decision. Not in the slightest. I knew without a doubt Dan and I were meant to be together. But it didn’t stop my heart from aching when I thought too deeply about the things I would miss out on.

                Dan rested his muzzle against my neck and sighed. “Did you want to have kids with me? Or is that something you would only want with someone else?”

                I arched my neck to look up at him, my face scrunched. “Who else would I want to have a family with?”

                “I don’t know…someone of your own kind?” Dan met my eyes.

                “Why would that make a difference? The only reason we’re not having kids is because of who _we_ are, not what _you_ are.”

                My mate’s ears twitched and he cocked his head. “But what if they were born a Dark?”

                “And what if they were?” I retorted.

                “They could grow up mean and soulless. What if they were as angry as my father and Andy?” Dan looked horrified by this thought.

                “They wouldn’t be though, because they’d see you. The only Dark they’d ever know was their kind, caring father.” I assured him.

                Dan scoffed. “Kind? Caring? I almost snapped an adolescent dragons neck last night. If you wouldn’t have stopped me, I wouldn’t have thought twice about it. That’s what being a Dark means. It’s in our blood. It would be in our children’s blood too.”

                “Oh yeah? And what if we had a Chrome? They’d be defenseless and scared. We’d be always worrying about whether they’d be killed or plucked alive.” I shook my head fervently. “Why are we even having this conversation? Talk about going off topic.”

                “It’s important though. We need to discuss these things. But you are right.” Dan groaned. “We need to think about what we’re doing next. And…” he hesitated, “I think we should give your idea a shot.”

                My ears perked. “Really?”

                Dan nodded slowly. “I do. I’m terrified and I’m almost certain it will be my death but you’re right. Unless we find a place the pack won’t even think of going they’re just going to keep following our trail. But we’ll only be there for a little while right?”

                “Of course.” I said in surprise. “And if they don’t want us to stay then we’ll leave immediately.”  

               

We left the following morning after a good night’s rests and a decent meal. The day was clear and warm and I found myself more excited than I should be to arrive at the city. We would probably arrive just before midday tomorrow. Since Andy and his pack were likely still down and the Dark city was on the other side of the island we were going to chance flying through the night. The farther ahead of Andy we were, the better. Especially if we were unwelcomed by the city. If that were the case, then our next plan was to fly inland.

 

It felt strange when we got close enough to the city that I started seeing landmarks that I remembered from my life on this part of the island. Forests disappeared, the land flattened. Instead of the lush green grass I’d become so accustomed to, the ground was replaced with long, strong blades of gold meadow grass. Tawny and lavender colored flowers sprouted throughout the fields and blew gently in the constant breeze. A river flowed in the distance.

                “I didn’t know the land over here was so different.” Dan commented, peering below in fascination.

                “Yeah, it’s quite different. Now you can see why we don’t live in caves.” I laughed.

                “How do you guys live?” He asked curiously.

                “You’ll get to see very soon. See that river? It runs straight through the city and drops off into the ocean.” I pointed toward the cliff edge where we would soon see the falls.

                We heard the waterfall before we saw it. And just past that the city came into view. I looked at Dan to see his reaction. His eyes went wide and his wings stilled mid-air.

                “Phil…Oh my. This is incredible.”

                I had never thought much of my city. When you grow up somewhere, you kind of forget about the details. And when you’re away from it for years you forget about everything else too. I had practically erased the picture from my mind, not wanting it to drudge up any memories that made me miss home. But now that it was here I realized that no mental wall could ever let me forget about this place. Our homes were made of soft materials. Straw, grass, weeds, leaves. Anything that allowed the heat to seep in. Since we needed each other at night for warmth the homes were one large room. Sometimes two or three families would live together for added heat and comfort. The homes spanned across the flat lush land. The sun glinted off of the rainbow of scales below. It was blinding. Was this how Dan saw me when he was flying above?

                “This is probably tiny compared to your city.” I questioned. But Dan was still transfixed by the sight ahead. He answered without looking at me.

                “No, actually. Not at all. I mean…it’s kind of hard to tell when everyone’s below ground but I’m pretty sure there’s a lot of more of you then there are us.”

                This surprised me. It didn’t matter how many there were of us though. An army of Dark’s would destroy our delicate city in moments.

                “What now?” Dan asked, tearing his gaze from the city to look at me.

                “Now we just have to find a way to get you into the city and not killed before we can explain. They’ve most definitely already spotted us. If not the dragons in the city then at least the ones that fly above for security. I’m actually surprised that-”

                The words had barely left my mouth when my spines prickled anxiously. I shot a glance to Dan who had also become rigid. His eyes hardened in defense and his ears twitched, listening. We paused our wings movements, focusing only on our surroundings. But I could hear nothing, see nothing. My body however had sensed danger nearby. It remained taut and ready.

                Something shifted above us. Something that rattled like a pile of rocks being thrown to the ground. I looked up and gasped just in time to see a chain net drop from the clouds and land over top of Dan. His wings crinkled painfully, folding awkwardly. He screeched as he plummeted.

                “Dan!” I shouted, forgetting about whoever had to have thrown the trap. Instead I nosedived toward my helpless mate. Dan fell much faster than me. I saw the panic in his eyes as he desperately tried to disentangle himself from the metal. The more he struggled the tighter the chains seemed to get. He tried breathing out a scolding flame but all it did was make the metal glow a hot yellow. The sea below was approaching quickly. He would drown. Could I even do anything? Could I disentangle the chain before his breath stopped?

                “Hey! It’s okay! He can’t get away, you’re fine now!” A voice called from above.

                “No!” I screamed in return. “No! No! No!” It was the only word that came to my head. I couldn’t think straight. I just kept imagining Dan’s body sinking lower and lower until it the bottom of the thrashing sea. And that would be it. My mate…gone. And for what? We shouldn’t have come here. How stupid of me! How could I even think this was a good idea? My fault, my fault, my fault. The words reverberated off my skull. Everything in me was pounding and hurting. As my eyes stayed locked onto Dan’s I saw the moment he gave in. Whether it was his mind or his body that made the decision, everything froze. He relaxed his body and focused his full attention onto me as I struggled to catch up. His gaze softened and I could see everything he wanted to tell me in just those black pupils. This couldn’t be happening.

The voices above still called to me but I barely heard them. I put every ounce of strength I could into my wings, propelling myself forward and reaching out with my claws desperately. Dan saw what I was trying to do and hope awakened in him again. I stretched out again, grunting with the effort and frustration. My claws scratched at the surface of the metal and with one last thrust I was able to grip on with both feet to the chains. I drew in a sharp breath and closed my eyes as I was taken into the sea right along with Dan.

Water filled my ears, making the sounds around me muffle. It rushed past me as we sunk but I refused to release my grip on the chains. The cold seeped quickly through my scales and bit my skin but it also awakened me. I tightened my muscles and forced my wings to move. The rough waters made my movements slow. I looked down at Dan wrapped in the chains. His eyes were wide with fear and he looked up toward the surface gravely. I pumped my wings more fervently and finally started to make progress. The weight pulling on my talons was incredulous and I knew I couldn’t keep it up for long. It felt like my skin was being torn and my muscles were seizing. Dan shouted something at me but the water made it indecipherable. A ringing began in my ears and I looked up to see that we weren’t far from air. My lungs burned. With three more strokes, I broke the surface. But try as I might I couldn’t get Dan above the water. And if I let go even the tiniest bit he’d sink again and we’d be starting all over.

I looked around, panic stricken. “Help!” I screamed when I saw several Chrome’s charging toward us. “Help me please!” They came up short, hovering above the water and watching me suspiciously. “Please,” I begged again, “please, he’s my mate.”

They looked back and forth at each other distrustfully but came forward all the same.

“Just help me get him on shore and we’ll explain everything.” I said. But I couldn’t tell if they were listening. Without a word they came up beside me and clutched the net in their talons.


	15. Chains

My eyes opened with a start. I gasped for the air that seemed to have disappeared from my lungs all together. Immediately I felt something fastened around my legs and tried to pull away from them with a quick hard jerk. My heart quickened when the chains didn’t give. I forced myself to stop my frenzy and look around. I was in a solid stone room. Light poured in from above where a set of bars blocked the opening. I was chained to every wall. The only other thing was a doorway made of steel and wood straight ahead. Dan. Dan. Dan. Where was he? Did we save him? Yes, yes we did. The last thing I remembered was pulling his body onto the shore. I must have collapsed after that. Only then was I aware of how sore my entire body was. It felt as though my muscles had been stretched well past their ability. My talons were chipped and cracked, grinded down and missing their sharpness.

                “A Dark?”

                Voices outside made me stall. I leaned forward to try and pick up the words.

                “Yes but it’s contained.”

                “Wait, wait. Why is he ‘contained’? When have we ever simply ‘contained’ a Dark? He should be dead!”

                “I know sir but…”

                “But what?!”

                “He came in with a Chrome. At first we thought the Dark was…I don’t know…forcing him to show him were our city was or something. But something’s off. The Chrome rescued him. He was going to die for that Dark’s sake. He told us…” The dragon let out a long breath. “He told us we had to help him because he was his _mate_.”

                “His mate? As in…you believe this Dark and Chrome have somehow bonded?” The other dragon questioned disbelievingly.

                “I know it sounds crazy. That’s why we thought it was best to keep him alive for now. Wait until the young dragon wakes up and get an explanation. He’s right inside here.”

                “Why is he contained? Did he pose some kind of threat?”

                “We don’t know the circumstance. I didn’t want to risk anything so yes.”

                “Very well. I’ll speak to him.”

                There was the sound of feet shuffling outside and then the door rocked inwards. I took a step back, lowering myself cautiously. The door swung the rest of the way, letting in a burst of sun. Standing there was a tri-colored adult. His colors consisted of lavender, blue, and white, each melting beautifully into the next. He walked in hesitantly, as if he wasn’t sure what he’d find when he saw me.

                “You’re awake.”

                I gave a short nod.

                “I want to see Dan.” I insisted.

                “Ah, right. You must be referring to the Dark although…as you can imagine, we are very confused by the arrival of both of you. What is your name?”

                “My name is Phil. I went missing from this city three years ago.”

                “Phil?” The dragon scoffed, narrowing his eyes. It wasn’t in a condoning way, more like he was trying to see what he couldn’t possibly be seeing. “You can’t possibly be Lester’s son.”

                “I am though.”

                The dragon shook his head slowly. “No. Phil was seen being attacked by a pack of Dark’s. He went down. He wouldn’t have survived. It’s impossible.”

                “You’re right. It would have been if Dan hadn’t been there. But he was. He saved me. I had a ripped wing and one of the Dark’s had torn off a scale but Dan hunted for me, he gave me medicine for my wound, and he made sure I was warm and safe at night.”

                The dragon stared at me with a hardened glare, assessing. His eyes skimmed over my scales. I stood taller, a little prouder. It occurred to me that this stance was learned from Dan. Before meeting him I would never have stood this way before a dragon older than me. I lowered myself again, knowing confidence would get me nowhere in this situation. I needed to stick to the rules. I remembered them well enough even if they were harder to follow now that I knew freedom.

                His eyes flickered over my spines, at the blackness etched in them.

                “You really are bonded with him.” He said more to himself than to me. “It’s really possible? To bond with a Dark? How? Why?”

                I wasn’t keen on having to explain myself. I wasn’t sure how open minded the dragon before me was so I ignored the question. “Please let me see Dan.” I begged lowly.

                “Well Phil, my name is Omar. I’m in charge of the security here and you know I can’t do that. Too many things need to be explained right now. He could be a spy or…I don’t know. I don’t know why he’s here. All I know is that having a Dark in the city has never ended well for us. I’m still convinced it would have been best to have just killed him on the spot. But do to the…” he nodded toward my colorless scales, “circumstances, we’ll question him first. And you for that matter.”

                “Me?” I said in surprise.

                “I still need to confirm that you are indeed Lester’s son. And that you aren’t being tricked somehow by this Dark.”

                “Tricked?! You have got to be kidding me. We’re _bonded._ You can’t trick chemistry. You can’t lie to your own chemistry.” I tried to tell him.

                The dragon shook his head. “You’ll have to just be patient. I believe you, I really do. But I certainly can’t let you wonder around the city if just for the fact that you’d likely go in search for your mate.”

                My body sagged, pulling my restraints tight. The tri-color glanced at my bound limbs, revealing a tinge of guilt. He shot me a glance, as if in apology, before turning and leaving, shutting the door behind him. What was happening to Dan right now? He was most definitely imprisoned as I had been and probably then some. When was the last time a Dark had been in the city, let alone a live one? Did we even have the ability to contain a Dark?

 

I was lying motionless, bored, and anxious on the dirt ground of my little prison when the door suddenly clicked open again. It had been hours since I’d seen anyone. The sun was going down and no longer shone in the open ceiling to warm me.

                Omar came in. Following him were two others. My head jerked up in surprise at the other dragons. My parents. “Mom? Dad?” My eyes were wide with joy and nerves. I got to my feet, rattling the chains.

                My mother’s face fell when she saw me. “Phil! Oh my goodness you really are alive!” She burst forward, wrapping her neck around me.

                My father’s voice came soon after. Calmer, but still enthused. “I thought for sure when they told me a dragon had been found claiming to be my son everyone had gone mad. And yet here you are. Where-what-how?” There were so many questions in their eyes.

                “You were _attacked_ Phil! How are you alive? Where have you been?” My mother pleaded.

                “I was attacked. But another dragon saved me and I healed. I’ve been living in a cave far from here.” There was so much to tell them but the timing wasn’t right. I didn’t want to explain everything here.

                “Right…they told us what you had said.” Her voice lowered and her eyes fell. “They said you were found with a…with a Dark. And you claim he saved you? What is all of this nonsense?”

                My heart swelled painfully. Would my own parents not believe me? “It’s not nonsense. Look.” I turned to the side so that they could see the evidence on my scales.

                I watched them closely as they took it in. My father leaned away, his rejection causing pain to spark in my chest. My mother gasped, pausing before tentatively sliding a talon across the blackened scales as though they’d feel different than my other ones. “Oh my. They weren’t lying. You really did…bond with him.” The words seemed to taste sour on her tongue. They were hard for her to get out of her mouth.

                Omar interrupted. “So he is your son.”

                “Yes of course.” My father assured.

                “I’ll let you go Phil but you will be under strict watch. You cannot go in search of the Dark. You will not be allowed to see him.”

                “When then?” I asked. “When can I see him? What are you going to do to him?”

                “You can see him once we’ve figured this whole mess out.” He didn’t give any more information than that and I narrowed my eyes.

                “You have no right to do this. I won’t wait forever you know. I’ll give you what I believe to be enough time and then I’m going to see him myself. Don’t hurt him. He won’t hurt you. Trust me. We came here to escape the other Dark’s. Dan has been hiding from his own kind for over sixty years. He wants nothing to do them.”

                “Words are only words Phil. We must do our own investigation. You’re right, your mate hasn’t tried to hurt us but he’s also not exactly playing nice.”

                “He’ll just want to know that I’m okay. Just let me talk to him.” My voice turned to begging again. Everything in me was telling me that I needed to see him, needed to comfort him and tell him I was okay, make sure he was okay.

                “Just give us time. Now go home. Don’t leave there for any reason.”

                Home? Was he just trying to mock me or did he actually think I felt at home here right now? I didn’t have a home anymore. My cave was gone. My mate was gone. But what else could I do right now? If I waited it out they would see. They would see that Dan was innocent and then we could hide out here for a little while in semi-decent peace before taking off and finding a new home. I could hardly believe it but all I wanted was the quiet again. The serenest of our paradise, the comfort of our freedom. It was a mistake coming here. How could I have been so stupid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys are enjoying the story! I love reading the comments :) I believe i finally have the rest of this story in mind and I'm comfortable with how it will end however I live writing in this world sooooo much I never want it to end. If anyone has any ideas for one shots they want to see or if you have an idea of where you want to see the story go please tell me, either in a comment here or on my tumblr phandictioned.tumblr.com


	16. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a heck of a time with this chapter. Don't know why but I'll be honest, I'm just glad it's done lol. I've completely rewritten it three times and each time was an entirely different story/outcome, so I hope everyone's okay with what i decided for it.

This is not how I imagined coming home would be like. For days, I could only sit in my old home, my parents large, one roomed hut. My appetite was nonexistent. My mind was on a one way track. I could think only of Dan. Nothing else mattered. I forced myself to eat for my parent’s sake but by the third day I simply couldn’t get food down my throat. I refused to sleep as a group with my parents. I wanted nothing to do with them and insisted on keeping myself warm throughout the night with my own flame. I isolated myself in every possible way.

                I knew I couldn’t go long like this. I was already sick as a matter of fact. Even if it wasn’t for the tinge of whiteness appearing at my tails tip I could feel the energy slowly draining from me. It was slight enough thus far that no one else had noticed. They wouldn’t be looking for signs of sickness, not yet anyway. If a bonded pair were separated for too long, the parted dragons would become ill after some time. Eventually, the bond would break. Usually this took quite a bit of time, months even, of absolute separation. However, in Dan and I’s case this was different. We’d discovered this when hunting around our cave during winter had been rough. We had been living on fish for a week when Dan decided to venture out of our usual territory to find food. He ended up having to go farther than he’d originally thought to find even a deer. After five days, he’d been forced to return despite finding nothing. His tail had been engulfed in white as had mine. Only, he’d been flying and searching. His body was exhausted and done for by the time he returned. At first, he though it had been our poor food options but it became apparent quickly that the cause of sickness had actually been being separated from one another. That night after wrapping us both in a toasty flaming embrace the colors in our scales came back. It was then that we also learned that Dan’s flame is what kept our bond intact and strong.

                It had only been three days but I knew my sickness would escalate quickly if I didn’t somehow find a way to see him.  

My parents tried to ignore the situation as a whole. They refused to talk about where I had been all this time and especially avoided the subject of Dan. They were trying to pick up where we had left off and it infuriated me. Nothing was as it was when I had left. I had changed. The city had changed. We couldn’t pretend as if nothing had happened. It’s as though they think I’ll simply forget about Dan and return to my life here.

                “You guys don’t think that I’m staying here, do you?” I asked frankly one day as we lay just outside of the house under the heat. My mother lifted her head.

                “What?” She asked, taken aback the suddenness of the conversation.

                “I’m tired of you guys ignoring what’s happening. I’m not staying here, if that’s what you think. Dan and I will leave as soon as we think it’s safe. Do you even know why we are here?” I laughed harshly.

                “Honey, where else would you go? You can’t just…leave. It’s not safe.”

                “Dan and I have done just fine out there on our own. We’re not staying.” I stated firmly.

                “Phil…” My father began. “I think it would be best if you forgot about the Dark.”

                I got to my feet, anger coursing through me. “How can you say that? He’s my _mate_. We’re bonded the same way you two are. I couldn’t forget about him even if I wanted to.”

                “All I’m trying to say is, he’s not leaving here Phil. They’ll never let him leave. It would be stupid and careless on our part. You have to understand that.”

                “Has anyone listened to anything I’ve said? He’s basically been banished from his own kind. He couldn’t return there nor would he. We’re here because we’re trying to escape them. I thought I knew my own species well enough to think they’d be understanding. I thought that after we’d answer the obvious questions that we’d be safe here.”

                My father’s gaze flickered to where Omar was approaching. The intrusion was frustrating but the look on the dragons face made the previous conversation evaporate. He looked distracted and outraged. He stopped beside me but only looked to my father. “Lester, we need to talk.”

                My father answered hesitantly. “Alright.” He got to his feet and the meandered away. As they walked off Omar looked back at me curiously. When they were far enough that we were out of ear shot Omar turned to my father and whispered furiously at him.

                “What’s that about? Is it Dan?” I stood straighter, wondering if I should go after them.

                My mother tilted her head and watched as they went. “I don’t know sweetheart. But I’m sure your father will let us know when he gets back.”

 

My father was gone for the rest of the day. It made me restless. I argued constantly with myself on whether I should go find out for myself what this is about because I was certain Dan had something to do with it. Tomorrow. That’s all I time I would allow them to ask what they please of mate. By the time the sun came up I would go in search for him myself.

 

My father came back late that afternoon but said nothing of where he’d been. My mother tried to ask subtly but he ignored her. I decided to be a bit more abrupt.

                “Did it have to do with Dan?”

                My father shot me an angry glare but still said nothing.

                “I’m going to see him tomorrow.” I stated, keeping my head high.

                “Yes, you are.” He said simply.

                Expecting rejection, I was taken aback. It took me a moment to reply. “Wait…what?”

                My father sighed heavily. “There was an…incident.”

                My heart skipped a beat. “What do you mean? Is Dan okay?”

                My father laughed, shaking his head and turning away from me all together. “Oh yes, your mate is perfectly fine. This morning he decided to…demonstrate that if necessary, he is in fact capable of escaping his cell.”

                I felt a smile pull at my lips. “How exactly did he did do that?” I asked proudly.

                He sighed. “You’ll see tomorrow.” He started to walk toward a corner in the room but stopped and arched his neck toward us once again. “Can I ask you something? Let me see your tail.”

                “His tail?” My mother questioned, clearly confused.

                I didn’t refuse. I simply flicked the sharp point of my tail into the air. Moonlight shown in through the gaping hole in the ceiling and glinted off of the whitened scales. My mother gasped in horror. My father however simply nodded.

                “We noticed the same thing happening to the Dark just yesterday. It’s strange that the sickness has already set in. You should have told us what was happening to you.”

                “Dan and I think the bonding works a little differently between a Dark and a Chrome.” I explain.

                “As it should.” He said bitterly. “It’s not natural.”

                I knew refuting was useless. I could only glare at his back as he walked away. Tomorrow though, tomorrow I’d get to see Dan. 

 

Sleeping had been nearly impossible the entire night. When I awoke from my slight slumber my parents were already awake and waiting. I was surprised at their eagerness at first but when I saw the glance shot in the direction of my worsening scales and slower pace it occurred to me they really were worried. This whole time I hadn’t received much comfort from them, I hadn’t seen evidence that they still loved me even, not like before. I felt as though I was being treated more like a traitor than their son. It was nice to see in their eyes that they did still care after all.

                My body felt as though it were being torn in two different pieces as we walked to wherever it was Dan was being held. The sickness was trying to pull me down, whereas the knowledge of knowing I was about to see my mate kept it at bay.

                “Phil, we do have a couple things we’d like to ask of you before going in.” My father said calmly, as if he knew I would disagree with whatever it was they would say.

                “Okay…”  I said uncertainly.

                “We have to ask that you don’t come into physical contact with the Dark. Not yet.”

                My spines went rigid. “How could you possibly ask that? Why not?”

                “We want to better understand how your bonding works before allowing the connection to fully attach again. It’s temporary okay, I promise.”

                So they thought that our bonding worked like every other dragon. They weren’t aware of how Dan’s flame against my scales worked.

                “Phil? Can you promise me that?”

                “Yeah…yeah, I guess so.”

“But Lester, the longer they aren’t able to reconnect the bond the quicker the sickness will take over.” My mother said panic stricken.

“Don’t worry. Like I said, it’s temporary. I won’t let anything happen to our son.”

There was something behind his tone that made me question what was about to happen. I didn’t fully trust my father’s word. I can’t really say why. The only thing keeping me from calling him out right there and demanding to know what he was hiding was the fact that I trusted Dan. I trusted his strength and his motivation to get out us out if that’s what it came to.

“Any other contingencies?” I said with a bit more malice than he apparently appreciated.

“No, that was it. If there’s anything else, Omar will be there to add it. See that building right there?” He gestured toward a large stone building.

“Are there other dragons in there?” I asked in wonderment.

“No, no. There are technically three cells but they hadn’t been used in many, many years.”

                As we walked inside the building I snorted, Dan’s scent slamming into me. A shiver ran through me, making my spines perk. My mother watched me curiously. My body felt tingly with the anticipation and need to see my mate. When Dan’s black form finally came into view my ears buzzed with the sudden pulse of energy that zapped through me. My agreement to the rule of no physical contact went out of my head completely. Instinct drove me forward and I pressed myself against the bars separating us. Dan burst forward with a desperate lunge, a growl rumbling in his throat. But he was stopped abruptly by the chains around his ankles and neck. Anger flared through me in seconds.

                “What is this? Why is he chained up like this?”

                Omar responded from behind me, snorting a laugh. “Do you really have to ask that?”

                It wasn’t until then that I noticed a large hole punched into the ceiling, the stone caved in, allowing light to pool down on a spot on the ground just in front of Dan. And then too, the bolts holding the chains attached to him were nearly yanked from the wall. Just a few determined yanks and he could free himself of the wall…

                “Phil?”

                I recognized the soft comforting voice of my mate and met his eyes.

                “You’re sick, aren’t you?” He asked gently.

                I nodded. “Yes, but not bad yet. Don’t worry.”

                “I _am_ worried.” Dan attempted to lean forward further but when he couldn’t the air sizzled with a burst of heat created by his rage. “Not much longer okay?”

                I nodded. Arching my neck, I looked around him to spot his whitening tail. I hadn’t seen Dan sick very often and the site made me falter. _He won’t let it happen. We’ll be out of here soon._ I closed my eyes and told myself this before forcing my attention back to the dragons behind me. They were watching us carefully. Intrigued mostly but I saw disgust in my father’s gaze and fear in Omar’s. Why was he so afraid?

                “How much longer are you expecting us to be separated exactly?” I asked Omar.

                “Well, I’m not sure exactly. We just want to…observe for a few days.”

                “The sickness will progress faster each day.” Dan said in disgust. “Phil is already weak. By tomorrow the whiteness will reach our backs. Now tell me, how long are you going to _observe_?”

                Omar knew Dan was challenging him. He seemed a bit lost on how to respond or if he even should. His pause made Dan stand a little taller. His ears perked and his scales stretched with pride.

                “You don’t have an answer because you don’t plan on letting Phil and I reconnect again.”

                I shot a surprised look at Dan. But he didn’t return the look. He kept his dark eyes on Omar. I turned my attention to the adult dragon. He stood stiff, staring Dan down with angry, apprehensive eyes. When he spoke however, neither of those things showed. Only question and wonderment came through in his tone.

                “Where did you hear this?”

                “I suggest making conversations about your prisoners, away from building. Or maybe just talk a little quieter.” Dan said at a mockingly whispered volume. “You were going to force our bond to break. Now, I believe you made this decision because you’re scared. I understand that, I really do. I think I’ve been able to prove myself trustworthy considering, well, the pathetically built building you’ve kept me in.” Dan snorted. “And I think Lester only agreed because of course I’m not what he wanted for his son. Both of your reasons are sound. However, I won’t let that happen. Haven’t you noticed that the bonding between a Chrome and a Dark are clearly different than two Chrome’s or even two Dark’s? I don’t think a bond breaking has the same results. I’m not even certain either of us would survive it. What would you think about that Lester? If killing me means losing your son as well, is it worth it?”

                My father took a step back, clearly not happy now that he was involved in the conversation. I was almost too shocked to speak. How could he have decided this? My own father? “Did you really agree to breaking Dan and I’s bond father?” I asked timidly, fearful of the answer even if I knew what it was.

                He didn’t answer for a long time. He watched me, searching my eyes. Could he really be thinking about lying to me? “I…I did, yes. But it was for your own good Phil. You must understand that. But,” he exclaimed loudly, “I had no idea there was a possibility of it killing you. Who could have guessed that?”

                “That’s ridiculous.” Omar’s heated tone interrupted. “Forcing a pairs bond to break may not be common but it’s never cause a death! Lester, what do you know about Dark’s? They lie, they murder. That Dark,” he spat the title, nodding toward Dan, “he’s only trying to scare you. He’s lying.”

                I glanced at my father and I could tell he would buy it, he would listen to Omar.

                Omar’s tone went back to being controlled and low. “Lester, take your son. Get him out of here.”

                “That really isn’t a good idea.” Dan said, sounding confidant and almost bored. “You’re not taking him out of here, I assure you.”

                Omar looked Dan up and down before nodding again at my father. My father looked at me, stepped towards me. “Phil, come on.” He nudged at my shoulder, all the while keeping an eye on Dan. I didn’t move so much as an inch.

                “Dan,” I begged with my eyes for him to know what I was asking of him.

                “I know, I was just waiting for a more dramatic moment. This will have to do though.” He sighed, as if disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to give a good enough show. I smiled wide.

                “What are you two going on about?” Omar questioned suspiciously.

                “Well, you see, you really failed at doing any kind of research while you had the chance. As I’ve said multiple times, Phil and I’s bond works differently. We don’t need physically touch to reconnect. I mean, it’s certainly _nice_.”

                I watched his deep intake of breath, my body preparing itself to accept the flame with a deep shudder. Omar took a step towards Dan as if he could stop him from whatever he was about to do but a line of fire shot in front of him, halting him immediately. The flames licked up my scales, working their way up each and every one. My breathing quickened, my nostrils flared, my spines raised, and the most gratifying heat pulsed through me, seeping through the scales and prickling at my skin. When the flame stopped, I looked down to find my body glowing just like the first time Dan had showed me this.

                “Phil…why…how?” Someone said behind me.

                My breathing evened out and I met Dan’s eyes with a happy smile.

                “The white…” My mother said lowly, “look, it’s already going away.”

                “How dare you!” Omar screamed.

                “Yes, how dare me.” Dan mocked.

                “Can you really get out of there Dan?” I asked. He grinned. Another flame burned up from his throat and he directed it toward one of the chains at his feet. Good and heated, it only took a snap of his ankle for the metal to break. No one tried to stop him as he went from one chain to the next. When he had finished he looked up, looking satisfied and definitely a bit cocky.

                “Now, are you going to open the door for me or should I go through the ceiling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread the chapter AGAIN before posting it and I'm cringing more and more with every word. I'm really sorry guys but it'll have to do.


	17. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice, short, fluffy chapter before things get serious again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the POV change halfway through. I don't like doing that but I felt it was necessary to get over this little...bridge i guess.

I lay curled against Dan’s side, a deep purr reverberating through me constantly. It really hadn’t been that long since we were like this but it felt like forever. I couldn’t get enough of him, his touch, his voice, just the presence of him. And he was everywhere as we lay under a group of lone aspen trees. The sky above was bright with twinkling stars and a full moon. Dan’s tail wrapped around us both, his muzzle tucked into my neck. I wasn’t sleeping and I didn’t think he was either. Our breathing was slow and relaxed. Occasionally I heard him take in a deep breath of my scent. I felt whole again. I hadn’t realized how much of myself was missing when he wasn’t there.

                We would only stay here a couple of nights. It was clear Dan’s presence was unwelcome and feared. Just the walk from his cell to the hut had been full of stares and terrified whispers. Omar had followed behind along the way hoping it would let everyone seeing know it was okay. Dan’s multi-colored scales stopped many in their tracts. The questions were clear in their eyes and I wished I could give them the answers that would calm their nerves.

                “Are you asleep yet?” I asked Dan.

                I felt him shake his head against me. “Ummhh, mmm.” He huffed, his voice muffled by my scales. I pulled my head away to look down at him.

                “This was such a bad idea and I’m so sorry.” I whispered, not wanting to disturb the nights silence.  

                “Don’t even think that Phil. It might have actually accomplished exactly what we wanted. Maybe we’ve lost Andy’s trail.”

                “Think so?”

                “I can’t be sure but I’d like to think so.”

                It was a few moments before I spoke again. “Dan…where do we go after this?”

                “You want to know where we go after this? We go anywhere you want.”

                “Anywhere I want huh?” I smiled.

                “ _Anywhere_.”

                “I want to live...” I thought for a moment, trying to think of the most ridiculous request possible, “…under a waterfall.”

                “Done.” Dan stated simply.

                “The biggest cave you can possibly find on this island.”

                “Sure thing."

                “I don’t want to see another dragon besides you for a very long time.”

                He chuckled. “No problem there.”

                “And I want a bear to be our servant.”

                “Uhh, yup.” Dan faltered and I smiled.

                “No but really. I just want to be away from everyone. I want to only see you, every day, for the rest of my life. I don’t care if it’s under a rock, in a cave, in an open field, or in some desert plain far from here.”

                Dan nuzzled closer, as if that had been possible. “Sounds perfect.” He breathed. “Minus the desert. I don’t think I’d do well there.”

                I laughed. “Deal.”

 

**Lester’s POV**

 

It was a site I had never seen before and I certainly hadn’t imagined I’d see. My mind, which had been raised one way, had a challenging time accepting it. It wanted me to turn away, to scowl, to reject. My eyes however refused to look away from the strange yet beautiful site. My son and the Dark were flying above the city. They spun and dove, raced and spiraled. It looked like a choreographed dance and yet everything about their movements were natural. Neither followed the other, they were one. It was likely the strangest thing I had noticed about their bonding. Neither seemed to be the dominant one. True, the Dark was the protector. But Phil was a protector in his own way. If we hadn’t let them see each other I had no doubt they would have found a way. And more than likely they would have met half way. They were in sync. They were both willing to give up everything for the other. Neither of them were braver than the other, weaker than the other, less capable than the other. And yet they were only that way because they had each other. It was a perfect match. And that’s what I couldn’t explain. It’s why I didn’t turn away in disgust. My heart was intrigued and curious even if my mind was confused and hesitant.

                As much as I hated to admit it I was beginning to be…okay…with my son’s choice in mate. He was right after all; his chemistry had chosen this for him and chemistry and can’t lie or trick you. These two were meant to be. There was an issue though. They couldn’t stay in the city. Our society had been taught for too long to fear and distrust Dark’s. No one would ever feel completely comfortable with a Dark living the city. There would always be the fear of him turning back to his own species. We didn’t even understand why he’d been rejected by his own kind. We knew so little. They had been here early two weeks and it was time they left, as heartbreaking as it was to me knowing I likely would never see my son again. I would still try to convince him to stay of course, it was my duty as a caring parent. But I knew better than to think he would.

                “They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” My mate said beside me in the same curious wonderment that I felt. She gazed up at the pair frolicking above us.

                “They are.” I admitted. She glanced over at me.

                “Do you think my grandfather did in fact tell us truths rather than stories?”

                “About the Dark’s and Chrome’s once being together?” I asked in astonishment. “I don’t know. That still seems like a crazy idea.” I snorted.

                “Even after seeing our son and Dan?” She pushed.

                “I don’t know. My mind still hasn’t accepted this. I still don’t know if it’s _right_.”

                “I understand what you mean. But watching them interact, I can see it. They create this perfect balance. I don’t even know how to explain it. But to me, it seems right.”

**Phil’s POV**

 

Dan and I lay in the shade of a pine tree dozing in and out of peaceful sleep. My mind was clear. I was warm, tranquil, and simply content. We hadn’t talked about the fact that we should leave soon. We’d overstayed our welcome and it was time. I would miss my parents and the simplicity of living in the city but I was also excited to be back in the forest.

                Dan and I usually kept our distant from the city. Even at night we slept out here where we were more comfortable anyway. My parents of course offered their home to us but I already felt their discomfort at having a Dark near them. I didn’t want to be a burden and that’s what it felt like when we were in their home. We hunted for ourselves rather than take the food brought in daily for the city. It was one less thing for anyone else to worry about. Just being near the city was enough to protect us for the time being.

                Dan was constantly fascinated by the other Chrome’s. _“How can there possibly be so many colors?”_ He noted one afternoon as we were walking through the streets. He reminded me of how lucky he was to have gotten the _most_ beautiful dragon in the city. I purred just thinking of his compliments.

                “What was that for?” Dan chuckled beside me, the sound vibrating against my back.

                I smiled. “Nothing.” I teased.

                “You only do that when you’re _really_ happy, so what made you happy suddenly?”

                “I’m with you, so of course I’m happy.”

Dan suddenly raised his head, looking over me. A look of concern crossed his face. “What is it?” I asked, looking in the same direction. A lime green and turquoise dragon about my age was coasting toward us, flying just barely above the ground. When he got closer I could see his panicked expression.  I got to my feet as he approached. He closed his wings and tried to catch his breath.

                “What is it? Is something wrong?” Dan asked. He started to get to his feet and our visitor gulped, clearly terrified.

                “Y-yes.” He looked from me to Dan. “I was sent to tell you. There are…” The dragon swallowed again, “Dark’s…there are Dark’s flying above the city. Please, come with me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are approaching the end of our story guys. I already have my next one planned and an outline of it written. Very excited for it. It will be a Prince/Servant fic. Please subscribe to keep updated!


	18. Porcelain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this chapter, I'm sorry, wasn't up for it, shoot me. Only one more chapter and an epilogue after this!

We quickly made our way to Omar. The adult stood in front of a line of Chrome’s. Dan and I came up from behind, taking a place beside him. He looked over at us, relief flooding into his eyes.

                “Dan, do you know why they are here?” Omar asked, not able to hide his terror.

                Dan took a deep breath. “I might. If they who I think they are then yes. They are here for me.”

                “I thought you were banished from your own kind! Have you lied to us Dark?” Omar stepped forward defensively.

                “They aren’t here to take me back. They’re here to kill me.” Dan corrected.

                “Well, either way. We need to take them down. They’ve found our city and if we don’t destroy them they will go back to Dark city and we’ll be attacked. We’re sending out four Chrome’s for every Dark that we’ve seen so far.”

                “How many is that?” Dan asked.

                “We’ve counted ten.”

                “And what have they been doing?”

                “Nothing, they’re just circling high above the city. They disappear for a few minutes and then they come back.” Omar said.

                “Okay, I have an idea.” Dan states. I shoot him a questioning look. “Three Chrome’s and a net for every Dark. Fly above the Dark’s. Two of the Chrome’s slice the wings of each Dark and then the other drops the chain nets onto him.”

                “You don’t want us to _kill_ them? What’s the matter with you! Are you with us or not?”

                “Dan…you can’t be serious. They could still escape.” I said hesitantly. I didn’t like this plan one bit.

                “Yes, but it’s makes more since than trying to just overpower them. They’ll know we are coming and sure, we can take them down. There are a lot more Chrome’s than Dark’s here but how many Chrome’s will be taken down before the Dark’s are dead? You have to trust me. I have an idea for afterward when they are all captured. It could change everything.”

                “You want to tear their wings? Are you sure about this?” I asked, surprised by my mates seeming lack of sympathy. I know these dragons have caused us a great deal of heart ache and event tried to kill us but tearing their wings seemed so…violent.

                “I know it sounds horrible. It is horrible. But it’s the only way to stop them from immediate escape. And they’ll still be able to recover a torn wing with time.”

                “And you… _want_ them to be able to recover?” Omar repeated.

                “Yes. I know it sounds crazy but once we catch them hear me out, please.” Dan begged.

                Omar paced before his line of security dragons. They watched him anxiously, waiting. A few shot questionable glances at Dan but he ignored them. I was as skeptical as them about Dan’s plan. What could he possibly have in mind? Finally, Omar stopped, looking firmly at Dan and then me.

                “Okay. Explain your plan in detail to the dragons here. Quickly though, we need to get this done before they try something first, or worse, leave and get help.”

 

Dan directed the dragons, organizing them into groups. One dragon in each group was given a net while the others had their talons sharpened in order to make clean cuts through the Dark’s thick leathery wings. Doing this was in fact an act of kindness. Dull talons would only tear the wings in multiple directions, causing pain and a longer recover time. He talked to the group about the soft spots on a Dark, their weaknesses, and about the fact that this group was in fact only juveniles. It appeared Dan had thought of everything.

I had concerns over a couple things though and drew him to the side after the dragons had gone off in preparation for the attack.

                “What is it?” Dan asked with concern as I lowered my head and talked quietly to him.

                “It’s a great idea you have here but…what am I going to do? And what are you going to do?”

                “Me? I’m going after Andy. I need to be the one that personally takes him in. He may not be the oldest or largest in the group but he’s the leader and he’s brought his pack here for _me_. He’s the angriest and most determined. I don’t want him to hurt anyone.”

                “And what if you get hurt?”

                “I won’t Phil. I promise.” He rubbed his muzzle against my cheek. I leaned into the touch but it didn’t give me the comfort that I was looking for. I didn’t want him to be involved in this attack at all, even though I knew there was no other choice.

                “You can’t promise something like Dan. He wants you dead. And I’m terrified that he’s angry enough he’d be able to accomplish it.”

                “I’m as determined to end this chase as he is to end me. I want to live my life with you in peace. I don’t want us to be looking over our shoulder’s the rest of our lives in fear. I will do anything to keep us safe.” He insisted.

                “I know. And that’s what scares me Dan!” My voice rose with intensity. “Now tell me what it is I will be doing.”

                Dan shook his head. “Stay right here and be safe. I need to know you’ll be safe.”

                “No! I will not just stand here watching this from the ground! This is my fault too. In fact, this is more my fault than yours. If I would have told you what I knew before we bonded then you would have never let it happen and they wouldn’t be here. Dan this is my fault! Please, _please,_ I can’t just stand here while everyone else rescues me.” So many unsaid emotions coursed through me suddenly. I was overwhelmed by the intensity of them. I really did blame myself for all of this.

                “Phil no, of course none of this is your fault.” Dan rubbed his neck along my own, down to my chest and back up. “Please don’t think that, no.” He said desperately. 

If the Dark’s escaped they would most certainly go back to their city and in a matter of days our own city would be swarmed. We’d be murdered and captured and it would all be _my_ fault. How could he not see this? I stepped away from him and a pained expression bloomed in his eyes. “Dan. I need to do this. For my family, for the city, and for you. You can’t stop me.” I said honestly, looking him dead in the eyes with determination.

He stared back at me for a long time. Finally he sighed. Leaning forward he rested his forehead against mine. His voice was soft and broke as he spoke. “But Phil…I know you and…and you can break. And then what would I do?”

“You break too Dan. Look at how much we’ve done together. I don’t want this to be any different.” I brushed my nose against him before taking a step back. He watched me intently.

“Okay.”

I straightened my neck and smiled. “Thank you. I mean, I would have gone anyway but I’d rather have your permission.”

“I’m saying okay but I don’t want you out of site, okay? You stay right there with me.” He said. I rolled my eyes. “I’m being serious! You will be part of the team taking down Andy. It will probably be best to have two dragons dropping the net over him anyway I suppose.”

“Well then, let’s go. The others are waiting.”

 

 

The others were indeed waiting. In a large field just outside of the city they gathered. They saw us approach and the murmuring stopped as they quietly fathered into their groups of three.

                “There are you Dark.” Omar said impatiently.

                “Have you spotted them?” Dan asked.

                “We saw them just a few minutes ago circling above the waterfall on the cliffside. I believe they are still there but clouds are moving in and it’s made it difficult to see them.”

                “Okay then. Just remember, Chrome’s are much faster. If anything goes wrong everyone bolts.”

                “What, while you stay and fight off the entire pack?” Omar snorted.

                “Yes.” Dan said simply. “It’s my responsibility.”

                “Frankly Dark, this is our fight too and we have every intention of following it through.” Omar sad bluntly.

                Dan grinned. “Alrighty then. Let’s go. Fly high and try to stay hidden.”

                The group of thirty plus Chrome’s snapped their wings open and began to ascend. Chain nets swung below, carried in the talons of multiple Chrome’s. The third dragon in Dan and I’s group was in fact the same one that had been sent to tell us of the news. His name was Lou and he was young. Maybe close to half my own age he was smaller and shy but also willing and determined. He helped me carry the chains with an expression of certainty. With his green and turquoise colored scales he was plainer than many other Chromes but still shimmered like an exotic fish.

                Our fourth group member was an ambitious female named Mara. There was a gleam in her yellow eyes that many likely found intimating. She took her job seriously and would certainly not hesitate to tear through Andy’s wing. Her spontaneous personality was an uncommon trait in a Chrome but made her a great asset on the security team. She seemed slightly older than me. She had yet to find a mate but it didn’t seem to bother her any.

                “Damn you guys are fast.” Dan chuckled.

                “Would you like me to slow down?” Mara said bitterly and then seemed to quickly regret the words.

                “No, no, I’m good.”

                If it wasn’t for the fact that the sun wasn’t especially hot today I’d be worried but the day was cloudy and dim. I hoped it wasn’t a foreshadowing of the rest of the day. We rose into the grey clouds. We weren’t exactly hidden but the gloominess still settled my nerves even if just a little.

                When we got to a certain height a breeze began. Soo enough I felt a rain drop and on my muzzle. I looked down at Dan anxiously. He nodded knowingly. The rain slipped in between a Chrome’s flexible scales easily. If the weather got worse it would be yet another disadvantage we had against them. Dan angled to the right ad everyone followed. He had been keeping track of their location. By now we should be high enough above them they wouldn’t hear or see us coming. Our advantages were numbers and surprise. I didn’t know what Dan planned to do with the live Dark’s but I trusted him and hoped this plan would work. If not we would have to resort to killing and the thought made me sick.

                Dan paused mid-air, hovering silently. We looked down and waited. A dark cloud slowly passed by until finally, there they were. Five hundred feet or so down the pack coasted. They were silent as well. Why? What were they doing? What were they waiting for? Luckily, they were all separated from one another, giving each other space.

                “This is good.” I whispered to Dan. He kept his eyes downward but nodded all the same.

                “Everyone ready?” He asked. The Chrome’s lined up. The ones tearing wings separated by several feet and the ones carrying nets opening it in preparation. “Quickly and all at once.”

                “Do you see Andy?” I asked.

                “Yup. Right there at the front.” He pointed with a talon. I heard him exhale deeply. “Let’s go.”

                Our wings stopped their slight motions. We held them out and used them as parachutes as we plummeted toward the unsuspecting pack. My heart sped up, pounding furiously against my chest. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. Lou and kept at the same speed, holding the net out and staying above Dan and Mara who adjusted their angle the closer they got.

                A hundred feet away and the first Dark spotted us. He gasped as his attackers hit him seconds later. Claws sliced a clean line through each of his wings and he immediately began falling. A net dropped over him and the three dragons nose dove to catch up to him. I wanted to watch but I was forced to prepare for my own task as Andy realized something was wrong and jerked his head back only to see his pack being taken down one by one.

                “Mara, we need to do this right now!” Dan yelled at his partner.

                Andy paused his flight, holding out his wings and looking above him. He narrowed his eyes at the site of his brother and tucked in his wings seconds before Dan reached him. Mara gasped as she shot past him. Dan adapted to the situation and instead reached out for any other part of his brother. Lou and I stopped our descent and watched, waiting for an opportunity. Andy shrieked in outrage. He was only one of his pack left flying. The rest were turning into small black dots below. Screams and angry howls echoed.

                “You bastard! How could you do this?!” Andy bellowed. Dan struggled to grab hold of anything with his talons. His nails scraped along Andy’s scale uselessly. Mara leapt into the fight, managing to dig her talons into Andy’s chest. But her hold only lasted a few seconds. The dragon through her weightless body away easily.

                “Mara no, leave him. It’s too late. Go back with the others.”

                The female ignored him, diving in for another chance. Andy knew she was coming. He gave up trying to free himself of Dan and through his body at the Chrome. She was quicker though and he missed. The momentum surprised Andy and it gave Dan a chance to wrap his talons around his brother’s neck. The move left the dragon almost immobile. He thrashed and kicked, slapped his tail and growled.

                “I need to help him.” I told Lou and dropped the net. I shot toward the Dark, already knowing what I needed to do. I opened my jaws and clamped them over the soft spot behind Andy’s head. He flapped his wings harder, attempting to throw me off by flying upwards but all it did was give Mara the chance to pierce one of his thick wings. A screech pierced through the air.

                “We need to get him to land.” Dan instructed.

                With one less wing Andy’s weight started to pull me downward.

                “What do you plan to do with me huh Dan?” Andy spat bitterly.

                Below I could see the ground slowly approaching.

                “Drop him.” Dan instructed.

                I didn’t question him. I simply released my hold and backed away. Mara too pulled back and Dan opened his talons. We watched as Andy attempted flying with his injured wing. It only threw him off balance and he began falling sideways toward an open field.

                “Mara, Lou, head back to the others. They’re going to need help keeping the Dark’s under control until we can contain them.”  The two young dragons nodded and headed off immediately. “Phil, you too. Please. I can do this.”

                “I’m not going anywhere Dan.”

                Dan sighed. “Fine, but only jump in if I’m in trouble okay?”

                I didn’t respond. My attention was focused on Andy. The dragon landed hard on the earth, dirt scattered around him and the grass flattened where he began thrashing angrily.

                “Dan…are you sure you want to…keep him alive?”

                Dan stared at me wordlessly. His eyes saddened but he shook his head. “I don’t want to be one of them.”

                “You wouldn’t be, I would understand. And it’s what everyone else wants anyway.”

                “If it comes to it…then…then I’ll do what I have to. But I want to try talking to him first. At crazy at that sounds I just need to try.” Dan pleaded with his eyes for me to understand and for sake I nodded. But not for the first time I wished I hadn’t stopped him from killing that night.

                We dropped to the ground. I stayed a good distance back curious and watching. What could Dan possibly try convincing his brother of? Andy backed away from his approaching brother. He barred his teeth and kept his wings open and ready to take off. The tear was long though. Mara had done her job and Andy wasn’t going anywhere. The proud enraged dragon stood tall and prepared himself for a fight.

                “Andy, please, I just want to talk.”

                “Talk? _Talk?_ So you did all of this so we could _talk_?”

                “Yes.” Dan laughed sharply. “Would you rather have been killed? That’s what everyone else wants. It’s what they might still get but I wanted a chance to try and convince you to stop coming after Phil and I, to not go back to Dark city and tell them where this place to, to try and convince you to never hunt a Chrome again.”

                “You have lost your mind.” Andy shook his head. His eyes scanned Dan judgingly. “As a matter of fact, I would much rather have had you kill me then ask of me what you just did. Or would you prefer I lie? Oh, yes brother of c _ourse_ I won’t tell anyone, of _course_ you and your precious city. You’re a disgrace.” Andy lunged. His armored head connected with Dan’s chest but Dan quickly rose into the air. When he came back down he pushed Andy onto his side and stood on his ribs. One foot rested on his brother’s neck, pinning him in place. He growled furiously. His eyes narrowed into slits and I could see the anger boiling over.

                “ _There_ you are brother. Now that’s how a Dark should act. Finally, you’ve made me proud. Now all you have to do it is slice my throat. It’s easy.” Andy hissed, remaining motionless. Dan snarled, pushing further against the dragon’s neck. “I know you want to Dan. Just do what you know you want to do and _kill_ me. I would die happy knowing it was me that brought the Dark back out of you.”

                I could see in the juvenile’s eyes that he wasn’t lying. For whatever reason, he really would prefer to die in this moment. How could someone become so resentful, so maddened? My eyes flickered back to Dan’s burning ones. He was on the edge. He would do it. Andy was right, he _wanted_ to do it. But was that his Dark side, or the side that did what he had to do protect me? Did I really want him to kill his brother? No...no I didn’t, I realized suddenly. This isn’t what I wanted at all. I wanted the chase to stop but not like this. Still, I wouldn’t step in this time. Dan had to make this decision.

                I watched, my mind fuzzy with anxiety and turmoil. Dan’s eyes softened and I knew what he had decided. He stepped away from his brother, backing away several feet as if scared at what he had been about to do. He looked over at me, wordless expressions transferring back and forth between us.

                “You’re not going to do it?! Dan! You traitor just do it! Kill me! KILL ME! Be one of _us_ for once!” Andy screamed furiously.

                “I won’t kill you Andy.” Dan said calmly.

                “Then I will keep coming after you and your beloved mate. I will tell the whole word about the location of Chrome city. Every Chrome death from this point forward will be your fault.” The dragon spat.

                “I didn’t say you were leaving here. I’m just not going to kill you.”

                Before I or Andy knew what was coming Dan charged. Andy was pinned under him in seconds yet again. Only this time Dan didn’t hesitate. I heard his brother’s scream of terror before I saw the cause. And it didn’t register until I saw the once injured wing tossed aside like a black kite. I stood there, mouth agape in shock as I took in Andy’s wingless side. Leathery ribbons dangled from the dragon’s side. His sides rose and fell quickly, adrenaline coursing through his blood. His head felt to the ground. Dan stood over him, watching.

                “For the rest of your life you will be forced to rely on the kindness of others to feed you, to take care of you. You will never leave this place. Father will always wonder where it was his last son ended up. Perhaps hell even imagine you’ve found yourself a Chrome mate and will never return. Perhaps he’ll think of you as a traitor also.”

                Droplets of water bounced one after the other on my muzzle. I looked up to see the skies had gone black. Thunder rumbled above.

                “Phil, will you help me get him back to the others?”

                I met Dan’s eyes. For a minute, we just stared at one another. Finally, I nodded.

 


	19. Truce

“You can’t be serious. Do you actually think that will work?” Omar asked in disbelief.

                “I don’t know but I think it’s worth a shot.” Dan admitted.

                “And if they _don’t_ want to stay here? We’re already stuck with your one winged brother. We can’t very well care for ten useless Dark’s.”

                “I understand. But give them a chance. They have a couple of months before their wings heal. If they don’t want to stay then let them go.”

                “They’ll return to Dark city.” Omar said, sounding anxious and lost.

                “Yes, they will. But I really do think that they will stay here. I fell in love with Phil because of his kindness, his genuineness, his beauty. Let them see that in the Chrome’s. If they return back to the city then I want them to remember how they were treated here. I want them to remember that you didn’t kill them. Instead you cared for them, you fed them, you gave them a chance.” Dan expressed.

                “To be frank Dark, I don’t think these dragons are going to fall for a Chrome the way you did.” Omar laughed shortly.

                “They don’t have to. They just have to feel a part of something. Take them in.”

                Omar sighed heavily. “Well, we’ve come this far. We’ll give it a shot. But I still think you’re crazy.”

                Dan looked at me and we smiled. This is all we wanted, an agreement. This was just a test but it would tell us if changing the violent minds of the Dark’s were even possible. But there were ten of them including Andy. Was there a chance that even one of them could change? If so…it could be the start to entirely new world. A new species even. Or the return of one that once existed.

                “Your brother Dan…what are we going to do with him? He can’t stay locked up in that cell forever. He’s going to recover, get stronger.” Omar had no hope for Andy and frankly, either did I. Dan though, he insisted that somewhere in his brother’s heart were the same traits that made Dan save me that day. He thought that with the right Chrome’s caring for his sibling, that the juveniles heart could change. The most docile of dragons had been assigned to care for him, including Lou. The thought scared me but as of right now Andy was incapable of getting anywhere. Hours after the successful attack, and still the dragon was unconscious. 

                “He’ll get the same chance as the others.”

                “He’s never going to fly again. He can’t care for himself if he leaves this place.”

                Dan smiled, laughing lightly. “See Omar? Even you have tenderness toward your enemies. That’s what I want these Dark’s to be shown. If Andy decides to leave he’ll have to live with his disability. I don’t regret what I did. If anyone of these dragons could have started a war it was him.”

                Omar lowered his head, seemingly grateful and humbled by Dan’s compliment. “As you wish. And what will you do Dark? You and your mate are of course welcome stay here. After all you’ve done I think most of the city is thankful. We’re indebted to you actually.”

                Dan’s eyes flickered over to mine. “I don’t believe we’ll be staying here. It was never in our plans and I think we’re anxious to get back to where we consider home to be.”

                I smiled at my mate, arching my neck to rub a cheek against his neck.

                “Very well. Feel free to return any time you’d like. I can’t say how much this city will change between now and your return but hopefully it will be for the best.” Omar gave a slight bow.

                “We hope so too. We’ll return some day, I can promise you that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been such a journey writing this story. Loved (almost) every minute of writing it. Hope you all enjoyed and thank you so so much for your support. Please subscribe for more fics as I already have another in the works. Also check out my other AU phanfics and enjoy The Colors in You Epilogue following this.


	20. Epilogue

**Sixty Years Later**

 

“DAD! DAD! HELP!”

                My body stirred. The screams of help in the distance pierced through my dreams and interrupted my nap.

                “Ahhh! Not my tail!”

                The body beside me groaned and shifted. “Phil, Phil wake up. It’s your turn.” The groggy voice of my mate nudged me more awake. Still I refused to open my eyes.

                “What are you talking about? I’m pretty sure it’s yours.” I push back.

                It’s silent for a full minute and just before I slip back into a dream a shriek and yelp force my limbs to twitch.

                “Ugh, fine.” I surrender and force my lids open. My legs are less willing to submit and I stumble once out of our cave in the brightness of the morning.

                “Emily if you don’t let go right now I’m telling Dad!”

                “You’re going to tell them _anyway_ you little baby.”

                “Chester, Emily, come here please.” I say as my clearing vision catches site of the two hatchlings wrestling in the clearing.

                Deciding to have children was not an easy decision for Dan and I. There had been so many unanswered questions and concerns. Would the child be a Dark or a Chrome? Would they grow up to be a violent killer? Or would they be the opposite and jump in fear at every bird song? Would they have black scales, shimmering scales, or both? Was it even capable for us to _have_ children? And if we could then how much should we tell them about our past? About the Chrome’s and Dark’s past? Would they hate us for isolating them?

                Something Dan and I hadn’t considered was that we’d get twins. Twins in the sense that they formed in the same egg and hatched at the same time but different in every other definition of the word. Emily hatched a Dark whereas Chester hatched a Chrome. That moment when two hatchings rather than one stepped out on the earth Dan and I were shocked beyond words. Dragons didn’t have twins. It was _impossible_. We were forced to adjust quickly and accept that it would be another unanswered question due to our mixed bonding. It also made us wonder how many other surprises we would discover throughout our lives and that of our children.

                Emily was Dark through and through. Her scales were black as a starless night. Her temper flared easily. She was often rougher in play than she intended and that usually ended in screaming matches like this. Chester was docile and for the most part gentle. Sometimes though, a spark would ignite in him and he’d try to play as rough with his sister as she was with him. Only, his soft Chrome scales couldn’t take the abuse and soon he was shrieking for help. Emily’s…what we like to call, _energetic drive_ , meant she rarely gave up the fight. Once something was started, she had to finish it. Even if it meant getting her just as stubborn brother to submit.

                “Emily! Let go of your brother right now.” I groaned. Sometimes I just didn’t know what to do. Quite often the two siblings actually got along fairly well. As a Chrome Chester was quite reliant on his sister’s ability to protect him. He wasn’t allowed to go into the forest on his own. He was barely the height and weight of a bear and even a predator of that kind made me nervous around the hatchling. This fed into Emily’s natural inclination to look after someone and be needed and therefore she was almost always willing to stay with Chester.

                Emily finally dropped her brother’s tail from her mouth and slunk over to me looking guilty. Chester did the same, following close behind with his head low to the ground. Emily’s tail drug sluggishly across the ground and she avoided my glare as they approached. The morning rays glinted off Chester’s silver scales.

                Chester’s scale coloring had been just as confusing as having twins. His sterling plated armor appeared stronger than his baby blue and coral shaded tail and underbelly but so far hadn’t proven to be. Dan and I could only assume that the coloring was a mix between his black and my various hues all combined into one.

                My two hatchlings sat in front of me, avoiding eye contact at all cost. “What are you guys doing up this early anyway? Emily…” I sigh.

                “I know what you’re going to say. I know better and when he says stop I need to stop but it’s so annoying! He _asks_ me to wrestle and tells me not to treat him like a weakling but then he cries the second my nails even _touch_ him! It’s stupid and it makes no sense.” Emily shoots back defensively.

                “Yes, well, you know how Chester can be. He wants to be able to play as rough as you and he just can’t. And you know that, that’s why it’s you that gets in trouble.” I explain as gently as I can. We’ve been over this so many times. Dan walks up from behind and stands beside me. Emily goes back to her submissive posture, even if it is with more attitude than I appreciate. “And besides Emily, I believe that was your teeth I saw around your brothers tail, not your nails. Teeth are absolutely against the rules.”

                She huffs and attempts a scowl in my direction.

                “Excuse you missy.” Dan corrects her. But like a typical Dark, she doesn’t back down. She stands taller and looks us each dead in the eye.

                “It’s your fault you know. I’m the only girl here. And the only one of _my_ kind! No other dragon in the universe has probably grown up with just their parents and a sibling. I hate it here. I’m bored. I want to see new things, meet _other_ dragons. Instead we’re stuck here in the middle of nowhere living in a cave like we’re a family of boars or something. We’re _dragons_! We should be living with other dragons!”

                “We are very aware of who and what we are Emily.” Dan states. “We’ve raised you here for your own good. And if you feel misunderstood because you’re a Dark then talk to me.”

                “You’re not a Dark! Not really!” Emily spits and I’m almost pushed over the edge. My spines prickle. But thankfully Dan steps in again.

                “Having blue scales doesn’t make me a Chrome Emily. We’ve discussed these things. You know our story.” Dan gestures between us.

                “I still hate it here. I’m leaving.” The hatchling swiftly turns away and opens her wings. I’m about to stop her when Dan stops me with his tail.

                “She won’t go far, don’t worry.” He whispers. I watch helplessly as she coasts into the thick forest.

                “I understand why you keep us here daddy.” Chester says so quietly I can barely hear him. I sigh and lay down so that I’m at his level. I rest my muzzle on the ground and look up at him.

                “I’m glad to hear that Chester. Is your tail okay?”

                He gets to his feet and flicks his tail around to look at it. “Yeah it’s fine. She didn’t really hurt me that bad. I’m sorry.” He lowers his head and I want nothing more than to raise it back. I want to tell him to stand straighter and be proud of who he is. I want him to stand up for himself. But saying such words would only make him feel worse.

                “Chester, I know we were talking to your sister but you’ve had a part in this too.” Dan says. I look up at him, worried that he won’t be gentle enough with our delicate souled son.

                “I know…” Chester admits, still not looking up from the ground. He swirls a translucent talon through the dirt.

                “You need to recognize your limits.” Dan continues.

                “I know but I just hate it. It’s not fair.”

                “Not fair? What do you mean not fair?” Dan says softly, lowering himself down to my level.

                “Because she’s a Dark obviously! She can do anything she wants. If I went and flew off like that an eagle could carry me away.”

                Dan and I laughed lightly. “Not true at all. You’re a lot bigger than an eagle.” I say.

                Chester rolled his eyes and I’m just happy to see him disagree rather than go along with what we say. “You know what I mean.”

                “No, I really don’t.” Dan says simply. His objection makes our son look at him curiously. “Do you know why I fell in love with Phil so easily?”

                Chester smiles and rolls his eyes again. “You’ve only told us a million times. It’s cause he was the prettiest dragon you’d ever seen.”

                “Exactly.” Dan grinned and I nudged him playfully. “And someday someone’s going to say the same about you because you’re just as unique. You’re kind and thoughtful. You should be proud of all those things.”

                “You s _ay_ I’m unique but how can I really know? I’ve never even seen another dragon before.”

                “You will one day Chester, I promise. For now though, this is the best place for our family okay?”

                Chester sighs. “Alright.”

                Dan nudges the hatchling with his muzzle. I do the same and Chester has no choice but to giggle.

 

Later that day after Dan and I had gone hunting we rest on the cliffside of our long time home. When we left Chrome city we went in search of a place we could finally, truly, call home. We searched for a long time to find the right location but eventually we did and now this perfect mix of cave, cliffside, sea, beach, forest, and plains had been our home for over fifty years. It was far from any city. We’d traveled over several islands before even allowing ourselves to search for a place. We had wanted our past to be just that, the past.

                And yet now…we were faced with a decision we knew we were going to have to make eventually.

                “Dan…” I start.

                “I know.” I responds before I can continue. “I imagine we’re thinking the same thing.” He says dishearteningly.

                “We knew it would happen. And I think it’s time.”

                It’s a long time before Dan replies. “Oh Phil. But it still feels like we just got here.” He leans against me, seeking comfort. It was something he gave far more often than asked for and it made me realize just how difficult leaving this place would be for him. It would be for me too but Dan had a deep-rooted attachment to solitude.

                “Just think of it though. Returning to Chrome city would answer so many questions that we were open when we left.”

                “I was okay with that though. I knew leaving there that I may never know what happened to my brother or the other Dark’s. I accepted that.” Dan said passionately.

                “Yes but a lot has changed since then. When we decided to have children we knew we would have to return some day. Emily needs more Dan. She needs friends as much as she needs to experience other’s being stronger and different from her. Her personal growth is stunted here. And Chester needs to see that he’s not the only one.”

                “Everything you say is true, I know. But what if…what if the city…” He can’t bring himself to say the rest. There was a big chance that most, or even all of the Dark’s returned to Dark city. If that was the case then what if a war had begun? What if Chrome’s were in hiding and we’d be walking into a city overtaken by our enemies? Or, it was also possible that nothing had changed at all. Maybe the Dark’s left and that was that. Would Dan and I be accepted into the city now that we had a Dark as a daughter? And a rather unruly one at that. And then there was the third possibility…What if the Dark’s, some or all, had stayed in the city? What if they had, as Dan hoped, grown to accept it, to love and understand it’s beauty?

                “We won’t know until we go.” I nudge at Dan’s cheek encouragingly. “Chester and Emily still have time before their chemistry will start searching for a mate. If we can’t return to the city for any reason than we can always come back here to our little paradise and figure something else out.”

                Dan raised his head and met my eyes. He searched them for a long moment. I don’t know what it was he was looking for but I saw the instant when he’d found it.

 

We announced to Chester and Emily a week later that we’d be leaving for Chrome city in a months’ time. Emily had been shocked and overjoyed. Not a single negative feeling existed in her about the idea, even after explaining the dangers we’d face along the way and even when we arrived. We didn’t go into detail. Dan and I agreed that we wanted them to be excited for this change, more so than him and I were. The last thing we wanted was for the to be afraid but also they needed to be prepared. It was an impossible balance to achieve. Chester showed signs of excitement but mostly he was tense and unsure. Dan and I worked hard to encourage him. We told him how beautiful it was, that we’d be near a waterfall and open fields. The only thing that seemed to reassure him though was the opportunity to be around more of his own kind.

Dan and I had given ourselves that month to prepare. Not physically. Nothing was really needed that we wouldn’t find along the way. No, the preparation Dan and I needed was emotional. We’d looked so forward to our solace in isolation and safety for so long that letting it go was like removing a part of our hearts. We allowed ourselves to grieve over our paradise, to enjoy its luxuries those last times. We knew one day we’d return to it. There was no question. But it would be a long time and we needed to prepare our hearts and minds for that life journey.

 

The time to leave came quickly. We’d done everything we could to be ready. There was nothing else left to do but make the long trek in one piece.

 

Dan and I had of course never traveled long distances with two hatchlings. It was most certainly…interesting. We spent ninety percent of the time worrying. Both of us had spent the majority of our lives before bonding and after bonding alert for dangers. Having children had only made us alert to different kinds of dangers. But as to the life endangering perils, we quickly slunk back into old habits.  

                “You guys are so paranoid!” Emily said multiple times during our travel.

                Emily, of course, was the largest source of our problems. She was fearless and therefore wanted to venture into every conceivable nook and cranny along the way. One minute she was there, coasting along in the breeze, and the next she was nose diving toward some conspicuous looking animal or cave. We had to worry about Chester in a different sense. If we did come across a Dark or heaven forbid an entire pack, Dan couldn’t protect us all. Being the smallest and weakest of us three Chester would be in the most danger. Thankfully we didn’t have to tell him twice to stay close to our sides.

 

It took nearly a month of almost constant travel for Dan and I to start recognizing the landscape. Our flying hours were limited. We couldn’t fly in the heat for Dan’s sake. When it was cold he was able to keep us warm but there was nothing we could do for him when it came to the sun.

Chester and Emily were tired and even Emily found herself getting bored of endless flight. They were troopers though and when I saw the river that would lead us to the city I announced our close arrival.

                “You guys remember what we told you?” Dan asked the hatchlings.

                Chester repeated our terms first confidently. “It’s been a long time since you were here and so we don’t know what lies ahead! We need to stay with you at all times until we know for CERTAIN that it is safe!”

                Dan chuckled. “Precisely. Good job Chester. Emily…you heard all that right?”

                She was flying some ways ahead and yelled back with an exaggerated sigh. “Yes, I know.”

                “Shouldn’t we have her stay here with us until we see the city?” I ask nervously.

                “Nah, it’s alright Phil. We haven’t seen a Dark this entire flight. If they were in the area we’d have…” Dan stopped smiling and paused his wings movements.

                “Dan…Dan what is it?” I knew that look. It was never a good sign. I was about to call Emily back but Dan beat me to it.

                “Emily, get over here. Now.”

                Emily could hear the seriousness in her father’s tone and drifted backward to us. “What is that?” She asked, looking around anxiously.

                “Can you feel that?” Dan asked her. She nodded, fear pooling in her eyes. “Darks. They’re close. There’s definitely more than one. Stay together and fly high okay?”

                Dan and I flew above our hatchlings. They knew without us asking to be silent.

                “Dad…it’s getting closer.” Emily whispered minutes later, her voice trembling.

                “I know sweetie, just hang in there.” Dan encouraged.

                A shadow appeared below us and I took in a sharp intake of air. Dan saw it too and eyed it carefully. The shadow…it was rising. It was coming towards us. _Directly_ at us. I ushered the hatchlings away, preparing to have to defend my family any way I could. Dan shot me a nervous glance.

                “Something’s not right Phil. I don’t like this.”

                I didn’t like when Dan was nervous. If he was scared, then I most certainly should be too. My heart summersaulted. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, my spines raised, and I clenched and unclenched my talons repeatedly.

                The Dark had reached our level and was now flying straight at us. It didn’t alter in course. In fact, it was as if it didn’t see as at all. It didn’t slow or screech.

                “Hey! Stop right there!” Dan bellowed at the dragon. Immediately the figure slowed. Parachuting out its wings and coming almost to a stop a few hundred feet away.

                My heart stopped pounding and instead a smile started to pull at my lips in disbelief. “Dan…”

                “I know, I see it too.” He smiled warmly.

                The dragon before us had black scales, that was certain. But there was something this dragon had that I’d never seen in another before. His wings…they were the translucent dragon fly material of a Chrome. And the creature himself, he was…small, young. Perhaps even as young as Chester and Emily.

                “What is your name?” Dan called out, no threat in his tone now.

                The dragon replied hesitantly. “L…Levi.”

                The four of us started slowly towards the youth. Closer now I could see that he was in fact older than my hatchlings but not by much. Levi was as unsure about our approach as we had been just minutes ago. Realizing that the situation had changed Emily flew ahead and circled the stranger curiously. The dragon froze, watching Emily closely as she sniffed the air around him.

                “You’re a mix.” She stated frankly.

                “Yes…well. I am.” Seeing now that we were no threat Levi relaxed.

                “Where are you from?” Dan asked, knowing what the answer had to be and yet not quite believing.

                “I’m from Chrome city of course. Where are _you_ from?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank @PiperMashea for giving me the entire idea for this epilogue! Literally couldn't have done it without you so thanks much


End file.
